Into the Darkness
by irishlady18
Summary: Serenity is now a creature of the night and has dedicated her life to avenging her parents' death. What will happen when the man she has been looking for has also stolen her heart? REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I hope you enjoy the story. I have a good idea on how I want this story to go. So the more reviews I get the faster I'll update. Thanks so much. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way.

--

Rain poured from the black sky with no mercy. It pounded against the cobblestones; puddles beginning to form. Young couples and families scattered about hungrily for some sort of cover from the sudden down pour. However, a young woman sat perched within the height of an old oak tree that bordered the bustling town of Oakvale. Her short silver hair clung to her face and throat as cerulean eyes gazed upon the village sadly. She slowly stood upon the thick branch and wiped away a single tear that dared grace her cheek. She had a petite figure that was decked out in black. Her torso was dressed in a corset and leather pants and boots adorned her legs and feet. In contrast, her skin was as smooth and milky as the moon. Her name was Serenity and she was death itself. A vampire to forever roam the night feasting on whatever she could get just so she could survive.

Serenity leaned her head against the trunk of the tree as her eyes clouded with thought.

**XXX Flashback XXX**

It was a warm evening in the thriving village of Oakvale. It was the start of the social season and everyone was bustling about trying to put their daughters and sons on display. Well, not everyone. Serenity was now twenty-two and past the ripe age of marriage. Her parents tried and tried but in the end Serenity's stubborness always got the best of them. Serenity was just never interested in the fact that a man would control her life. She had way too many goals to just let some man come into her life and force her to clean up after him and cook him food day and night. Although, she wasn't completely against the idea of marriage. She wanted someone who actually cared about her and loved her for her.

At the present moment, Serenity was sitting in her backyard among the rose garden reading a book when her mother joined her. Serenity looked up with a smile and folded the top corner of the page before closing the book. Her mother was still young, in her late thirties, and only a sprinkle of gray could be found in her golden locks. Her eyes were a deep blue color and her skin had a light cream hue to it. She wasn't very tall and was quite small just like her daughter. In fact, people often thought they were sisters because of the deep resemblance to one another.

"Hello mother."

"Hello darling...I see you're reading a book."

"Yes, it's quite delightful. It's about a dashing prince who sets off on a journey to find his true love." Serenity said smiling.

"That's nice dear."

Serenity looked at her mother was uncertainty. "Are you well mother?"

"Yes, I am quite fine thank you...but I wonder...with you being our only child if I will ever have grandchildren before I die." Her mother stated bluntly, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Oh mother...you are being absurd."

"Not entirely darling. Your father and I are not so young anymore and you are already outside the marrying age. It will be hard for you to find a husband."

"I will marry...eventually. But before I do I want to fulfill my dreams and goals and above all that I want to marry for love...not because you want grandchildren and not so a man can push me around and call me 'his'..." Serenity said leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms over her bosom.

"Oh Serenity, you can be so stubborn sometimes..." the older woman muttered, gently massaging her temples.

Serenity gently laughed and a light twinkled in her eyes. "I wonder who I get it from." she said mischieviously.

Her mother looked up and together they laughed and let the subject go.

"Well, you better wash up soon. I should say Cook will have supper ready within a half hour." her mother said gently as she stood and brushed the wrinkles from the folds of her emerald green dress.

"Alright mother. I'll be there shortly." Serenity responded as she watched her mother enter the house.

About a half hour later Serenity, her mother, and father all sat around the table eating their dinner. Serenity's father was a rather large man who towered over most men in the village and stood at about 6'5". His hair was of a sandy brown color and his eyes were a sparkling green. He was very broad shouldered and demanded respect with just his prescence. Although, he looked a little intimidating on the outside he was one of the most loyal and caring people in all of Oakvale.

"Charlotte, would you pass the potatoes please?"

Charlotte nodded at her husband's request and with Serenity's help passed him the food. He gave her a smile that made her blush. Serenity sat back and watched her parents.She knew they loved each other more than anything in this world and on more than one occasion she asked herself why they couldn't be as understanding with her. For years they had been trying to persuade her to marry but to no avail. Why couldn't they see that all she wanted was what her parents shared?

Her thougths didn't travel much further when the dining room doors slammed open and their butler barged in.

"What's wrong Harold?" Richard, Serenity's father, questioned.

"The village!! It's..it's.."

"Well spit it out." Richard said as he stood from his seat at the table.

"It's under attack! By..by..mad men. Beasts of some sort." Harold choked out as he tried to regain his breath.

Richard looked at his terrified wife and daughter. "Charlotte. Serenity. Hide yourselves away. Take the passageway in the library and it will lead you into the forest. From there run to the nearest town and alert them."

"Bur Richard what will you do?!" Charlotte asked running to her husband.

"I will stay and fight."

"But you can't! Come with us!" Charlotted begged.

Richard took his wife into his arms and hugged her closely to his body. He took her wet face into his large palms and wiped away the fresh tears. "We will be together again, my darling. I promise." he whispered before he passionately kissed her goodbye.

Richard then looked to his scared daughter and gave her a big hug and kissed her forehead. "Be safe my child. I will always be with you."

Serenity nodded as Charlotte took her hand and began to lead her off towards the library. Richard watched them leave his sight before he grabbed his trusted sword from its place on the wall and looked towards Harold. "Take the other servants and flee. You are a good man Harold." Richard said with a small smile.

Harold watched his master leave through the front door as he and the other servants scattered about trying to collect what belongings they could and abandoning the house and master they all loved.

Charlotte pressed a stone in the wall which activated a hidden door. She quickly rushed Serenity into it and followed suit almost immediately, making sure the door closed again. Together they ran down the dimly lit passage way, being careful not to trip down the stairs. Before long they came to the end of the tunnel and Charlotte pushed open the concealed door and looked around. She didn't see anything so she grabbed her daughter's hand and they began to sprint through the forest.

Serenity sensed something bad was about to happen and slightly turned her head to the right and saw a group of those things coming after them. "Mama!" Serenity screamed as she saw her mother fall to the ground. She stopped and noticed a bone was slightly protruding under her mom's skin.

"Serenity...go!" Charlotte demanded trying to push her daughter away. "Leave! Save yourself! I'll never make it with my ankle like this. I'll hold them off."

"NO! Mama! I won't leave you." Serenity cried.

"It's okay baby girl...I'll always be with you. Just go. I'll be fine. Run darling. Run and tell the others!" Charlotte kissed her daughter on the cheek as she slowly stood up, their attackers not too far away. Serenity, with tear glazed eyes, and ran. She ran so fast and hard her breathing was labored. Tears fell down her face with no remorse. She dared not look back to see what had happened to her mother or if others were following her. She couldn't. In that next second she felt herself falling and smacking something hard and then...darkness.

**XXX End of Flashback XXX**

Serenity closed her eyes and harshly removed the tears from her face. She silently jumped down from her spot in the tree and began to walk away from the village. It had been twenty years since that day and she had never once stepped foot inside the place she once called home. She would never be able to return again and with that she disappeared within the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Thanks so much for the reviews and the alerts. I hope you enjoy this story. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way.

--

"Where is she?!" a frantic woman muttered under her breath as her crystal blue eyes gazed out the window into the stormy night. Her long blonde hair was pulled half up away from her face and held in place with a large red bow. At the moment. She wore a knee length black dress that hugged her body nicely; this being the reason she was known as the clan's temptress. Her face was filled with worry as she awaited the return of her friend.

"I'm sure she's fine Minako. Serenity can handle herself. Calm down." a blue haired Ami said not even glancing up from her current book.

"But she's never left by herself...she's always had one of us with her. What if something happened to her?!" Minako cried as she turned and looked at her fellows. No one seemed to be paying her much mind. Ami was reading her book, Rei was throwing darts at the wall, and Makoto was looking up new recipes. Minako wanted to rip her hair out from frustration but just as that thought crossed her mind the door slowly opened and a very wet Serenity walked in.

"Hello girls..." Serenity said with a slight nod of her head and slumped down in a chair. The four girls nearly jumped to their feet as if they had seen a ghost and all nodded their heads deeply to her.

Serenity looked at them and rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to do that?! Ugh!! It drives me absolutely crazy."

The girls nodded their heads and all took a seat around her. They sat in silence for a minute and then Minako spoke up. "Where have you been all night?! It's almost dawn. What if you had been caught in the light? You would have been killed!! Killed Serenity!! KILLED!!"

Serenity just stared at her with a curious eyebrow raised. She then turned to Rei with a smirk and asked, "Has she been like this all night?"

"Unfortunately. We couldn't get her to leave that window for even a second." Rei said as she, once again, began to throw her darts at the wall.

Serenity turned back towards her heavily breathing friend with a comforting smile. "Minako you are a great friend...but as you see...I am back in the safety of the castle...I was not killed by the sun. So stop worrying."

"Why didn't you tell us you were going out? Where did you go?" Minako said, her curious side kicking in.

Serenity just stared at the floor, no emotion showing in her face at all. A single strand of silver hair brushed the corner of her eyes and she gently tucked it behind her ear. The tension was thick in the room as the girls sat there in silence awaiting an answer from their friend and leader. The silence was finally broken by the door opening once again. A young girl stood in their presence. Her red hair a frizzy mess of curls and her big blue eyes looked at them cheerfully.

"Pardon me, Miss Serenity." Molly said, giving her a curtsy.

"Yes, Molly?" Serenity asked quietly, too tired to really focus on what the girl had to say.

"There is a Motoki here to see you."

At that, Serenity's face lit up and a large smile graced her face making her even more radiant. "That is good news. Thank you Molly. Now, if you would go tell our guest that I will be there shortly and then prepare a room for him."

"Yes, ma'am." Molly said, curtsying once more and then backed out of the room quietly.

Serenity stood and walked over to her closet to find another outfit that wasn't soaking wet. Her eyes roamed over the wardrobe although there wasn't much to choose from considering all she wore was black. However, she finally settled on a black turtle neck sweater and a pair of her favorite black pants and heels. She looked into the mirror and ran a hand through her tangled silver locks. WIthin seconds, she had all the knots removed and her hair fell silkily to just beneath her shoulders. Serenity turned towards her friends with a small smile.

"I'll be back in a bit...don't have too much fun without me." Serenity laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." Rei muttered as she got up from her chair to retrieve the darts from the wall.

Serenity rolled her eyes and left the room. As she walked down the hall she began to look around and noticed that it needed a few touch ups here and there. _Man this place is looking run down...maybe fixing it up will distract Minako enough to leave me alone for a while._ Serenity mused. She came to a large flight of stairs and saw one of her most trusted friends at the base of them. He looked up at her, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hello my love. How are you fairing this evening?" Motoki asked charmingly as he watched his friend descend the large staircase.

"As fair as a girl can with the weather being as dark as it is." Serenity teased as she reached the finale few stairs and then gave him a large hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Motoki smiled and looked down upon the petite girl and cocked his eyebrow. "Aren't you ever going to grow darling?"

Serenity scrunched her nose and playfully pinched his arm. "Don't be mean Motoki. I might just kick you out."

"Oh please." he murmured, rolling his eyes.

"So what brings you here dear Motoki? I haven't seen you in quite a while." Serenity asked as she led him into a room that appeared to be her office. A large bookcase lined the entire back wall and an old mahogany desk stood before it. On the left wall was a small window that peered out over the rose gardens in the back of the castle. Adjacent this wall was a small table with a bottle of spirits and on the wall hung a large photo that was covered by a black fabric.

Serenity took a seat behind her desk as Motoki walked over to the spirits and poured himself a drink. As he slowly sipped he glance up at the covered up picture. "I see you still have this picture hidden from sight."

Serenity nodded and Motoki looked over at her. "Why?"

"I don't want them to see me like this...what I've become." Serenity said softly.

"Them?" Motoki questioned as he took a seat before his friend.

"My parents..."

Motoki looked at the young girl with sympathy and set his glass down on her desk. "I'm sorry Serenity...do you-"

"It's fine." she said sharply, not really wanting to talk about her past. "We've drifted off the subject...why have you come?"

"Oh..so a man can't come visit his good friend anymore? Oh okay. I see how it is." Motoki said with a devilish grin.

"Oh hush. You know what I mean."

"Yes, yes. Of course. Well...if I told you I was here to catch up I'm afraid I would be lying."

"You're babbling Motoki. Just get to the point." Serenity said a little impatiently.

"Well..as you you know the fight against the Lycans has become even worse over the past year or two."

"I know...trust me...we have lost many good men and women to those beasts." Serenity said, her eyes turning a very pale blue and her fangs began to slowly grow, a sign that she was extremely pissed off.

"Serenity, I just don't think that we're ever going to win this war on our own. So, I propose that we join up with another clan. His clan is much larger than ours and would be a great ally to our forces." Motoki suggested as he took another sip of his drink.

Serenity sat there for a moment, her eyes and teeth returning to normal, as she listened to her friend's proposal. She laced her fingers together and placed them in her lap, her chair rocking back and forth.

"And who is this man you speak of, Motoki?" Serenity asked as she placed her hands and arms on the top of her desk and leaned forward.

"His name is Endymion." Motoki answered a little hesitantly.

"What? That pompous ass doesn't help anyone but himself and you expect me to put the lives of my clan in his hands?" Serenity asked a little shocked.

Motoki had expected this sort of reaction from his friend so he was well prepared to back up his suggestion. "Well like I said. His clan is much larger than ours and he would be able to guarantee our safety. Yes, he can be a little selfish sometimes, but he would be a good ally. You must think of your people. If we don't join with him. We will all die, Serenity."

Serenity sat there quietly, anger glittering in her eyes. She leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her bosom, in the meantime glaring daggers at the man sitting across from her. Finally, she spoke. "I'll think about it Motoki."

"Good. I knew you would listen to reason. Now, Endymion has agreed to meet you tomorrow afte-"

"WHAT?! YOU'VE ALREADY SPOKEN TO HIM?!" Serenity demanded as she stood and slammed her fist down hard on the desk, her eyes once again fading and her fangs growing.

Motoki merely sat there and looked up at her knowing that she wouldn't harm him. He let her calm down for a minute and then once again began to talk. "Yes I did. I wanted what's best for you Serenity. I had to. He's our last hope."

Serenity stared at him in disbelief and began to rub her temples. She could feel a major headache approaching with deadly speed.

"Fine. I will meet him. As for you...your usual room has been readied for you. I suggest you head to bed." Serenity said, venom seemingly dripping with every word.

Motoki nodded his head and stood. "I promise Serenity...this is best for the clan." With one last goodnight he left Serenity alone in her office. She sat there quietly for a second and then glanced out the window. She stood and as she stood in front of the window she could see the morning sun starting to peak above the horizon. She sighed heavily and closed the thick black curtains.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Thanks so much to **Silver Moon Goddess1**, **Megan Consoer**, and **raye85** for your great reviews. I really appreciate it! :) I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way.

--

Beep...beep...beeeep...beeeeeeeep...BEEEEEEEEEP!!

Serenity sat up sharply and slammed her hand down hard on the off button. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and as she stretched out her arms she let out a large yawn. Her arms slumped back down onto her black silk sheets as she sat there quietly. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:30 and knew the sun would set in about half an hour. She slowly climbed out of her warm, soft bed and slinked over to her wardrobe. As she opened the wooden door her mind began to wander to the meeting with Endymion. She rolled her eyes and tried to decide what to wear.

She finally decided on a loose fitting black dress that fell to her knees and slipped on her favorite black open-toed heels and walked to the mirror. She glanced up and down at her appearance she started to attempt to fix her hair. Serenity grabbed a silver brush off her vanity and began to comb her hair. She decided to leave it down today and placed her brush back in its place on the vanity. As she turned around she saw the door beginning to open and Makoto walked in.

"Breakfast is ready Serenity if you're hungry." she said said with a smile as she wiped her hands on her white apron.

"Alright, thanks Makoto. I'm starving." Serenity laughed. She couldn't think of a time when she wasn't hungry.

Serenity followed her friend out the door and closed it quietly behind her. Together they walked down the hall noting some changes that could be made. By the time they reached the dining hall they had decided to put a fresh coat of paint on the walls, change the picture frames, dust the statues, and replace the carpet. They walked into the dining hall and saw nearly the entire clan sitting at the rather large table. Motoki saw her and stood to greet her.

"Hello darling." Motoki said with a smile and opened his arms to give her a hug.

Serenity wrapped her arms around him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Morning..."

Motoki pulled her chair out for her and helped her be seated. He took his seat beside her and Serenity looked at everyone with a smile. "Good morning everyone. I trust everyone slept well. You may all eat." Suddenly, the hall was filled with chatter and dishes clanging and Serenity sat there silently thinking to herself. _Motoki was right...the Lycans have become stronger somehow lately and we have lost a lot of my people to them. Maybe joing with Endymion won't be so bad...even if he is a selfish and pompous ass jerk. _Serenity looked up at Motoki and noticed that he was staring at her.

"Is there a certain reason as to why you're staring at me the way you are?" she asked as she stabbed her eggs with her fork and began to eat.

"I was just wondering if you had given any thought to what we talked about last night." he asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Serenity nodded, "Yes, Motoki, I have. I am going to meet with Endymion after breakfast. Will you look after the Manor for me while I"m gone? I'm taking the girls with me."

"Of course. I'm honored that you would leave me with so much responsibility." he said with a cheeky grin.

Serenity just laughed and rolled her eyes, knowing he was being sarcastic.She wiped her mouth with her napkin and stood. She nodded her head in Motoki's direction and then left the hall. Once she returned to her room she brushed her teeth and tied a black ribbon around her throat that had a silver crescent moon attached to it. She patted the wrinkles out of her dress and awaited the presence of her beloved friends.

Ten minutes later, all five girls were gathered in Serenity's room. Molly followed not too long after and alerted Serenity that the carriage was prepared outside in the courtyard. After that, Molly left and the five girls followed shortly. Once they were outside Serenity looked up at the sky, more specifically the moon. Tonight it shone bright and full in the black sky accompanying the the brightly burning stars. Serenity sighed and climbed into the carriage. As did Ami, then Minako, then Rei, and finally Makoto.

The horse took off in a slow canter and made its way down the cobblestone path. Serenity leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes. Ami was once again reading her book, Rei was filing her nails, while Minako and Makoto were whispering with one another.

"What do you think has Serenity so distracted lately?" Minako questioned, glancing quickly towards the woman who seemed to be sleeping.

Makoto shrugged and sat there for a second before speaking. "I'm not sure...but she is acting different. Maybe she's just really stressed. I mean the battle with the Lycans has been getting harder and just three weeks ago we lost Mika to those beasts. I know that hit Serenity hard considering that she had known her ever since she first came here."

"Yeah...that hit everyone pretty hard..." Minako said quietly.

Minako and Makoto stopped talking as they noticed that they were pulling up to a large manor. All the girls peered out the window and Serenity shivered. The manor seemed to have this dark aura about it. _Hopefully Endymion isn't as dark as his home. _She thought as the carriage came to a stop. The door opened and the footman helped the girls out onto the sidewalk. They all stared up at the overlooming building before them, a foreboding sense washing over Serenity.

The large wooden front doors opened to show a man with long silver hair. "Welcome to Raven's Spire. I am Kunzite and I believe that my master has been awaiting your presence?"

Serenity stepped forward. "Yes. These are my guardians: Ami, Makoto, Rei, and Minako..." she introduced pointing to each girl as she did so.

Kunzite's gaze lingered on Minako a second longer than the rest and a smile was plastered on his face. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Now if you would, please follow me and I'll take you to Endymion."

Serenity nodded as she began to walk forward, the girls flanking her. Kunzite led them inside the manor and closed the door behind them.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Where is that wretched woman?" a tall man asked as he stood beside the open window, his hands clasped behind his back. He stood at about 6'2", his broad shoulders slightly relaxed and his legs spread at about shoulder's width. His raven black hair brushed his forehead as a gentle breeze blew in from outside. His toned body was clad in a tight black shirt and his legs were adorned in black slacks.

"I'm sure she will be here soon Endymion. Patience is a virtue." Jadeite said, he was clearly bored as he tried to balance a quill on his finger.

"Motoki said he would convince her to come. He better hold to his word or he just might come to an unfortunate end." Endymion hissed as he took a seat behind his desk.

Nephrite shook his head at the words that had left his master's mouth. "You have the worst temper Endymion...worse than any woman's I believe."

This made Zoisite and Jadeite laugh uncontrollably which in turn made Endymion glare daggers at the two of them. "Where is Kunzite?!" Endymion asked frustratedly, running a hand through his thick locks.

"You told him to wait for the girls...remember?" Zoisite stated.

"Oh..yes..that's right. Thanks Zoisite."

"What has you so wound up? Beryl not given you anything lately?" Jadeite snickered. At that moment a book was launched at his friends head, full speed. Luckily, Jadeite expected this from his leader and quickly dodged the book, but barely.

Nephrite and Zoisite began to laugh even harder than the first time but immediately stopped when the study doors opened and Kunzite walked in with five very beautiful women behing him. Silence filled the room as they entered. Kunzite bowed to Endymion deeply before introducing the girls.

"This is Lady Ami.." he said pointing to the blue haired vixen with a book tucked snuggly in the crook of her arm. Zoisite's attention was immediately caught by her. He couldn't deny that she was indeed beautiful but there was something else there, though. Something that interested him more than anything else. _This should be fun._ He thought with a smirk. He then felt his heart drop when his eyes connected with her's.

"And this is Lady Rei.." he stated, indicating the long, raven haired mistress whose pants clinged to her thighs and butt very nicely and Jadeite noticed this almost immediately. He licked his lips as he began to fantasize about what sexual things he would do to her if he got the chance. He could feel his manhood hardening beneath his pants as he saw her glare at him sharply. _She's got some attitude to her...oh the things I would do to her. _He thought devilishly.

"This young lady is Lady Minako.." he said sweetly, immediately alerting Endymion that Kunzite had already claimed his prize. The idea made Endymion smirk.

"The brunette is Lady Makoto." he replied, his voice returning to normal. Nephrite smiled at the tall woman and she just gave him a look like she really didn't want to be here and if anyone messed with her leader she would whoop his ass.

"And finally this is lady Serenity. She is the head of her clan." with this Serenity stepped forward and Endymion felt his heart stop for a second. She was pure ecstacy, every man's fantasy. He felt his manhood tighten beneath his slacks and a low growl rumbled in his throat. He gained control of himself and stood.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"You're late." he said calmly, though a person could tell he was irritated.

Serenity stood there and stared at him and then rolled her eyes. "You'll get over it."

The room fell silent once again and Ami inched up close to her leader and whispered softly in her ear, "Maybe that isn't the best way to speak to someone that might be our future ally."

Serenity sighed and knew that Ami was right. She was always right. And it was damn annoying too. Serenity looked towards the man that towered over her. She couldn't deny that he was very attractive with his broad shoulders and midnight blue eyes but he was still a pompous ass jerk. She cleared her throat and grudgingly said, "Sorry...I've just been a little stressed lately."

"As you should be...no one talks to me like that, especially not a woman..." Endymion said crossing his large arms over his chest.

Serenity's fists clenched tightly, her nails digging deeply into her skin. Her eyes were beginning to pale and she could feel her fangs starting to grow. The girls immediately jumped forward and grabbed their leader's arm. "Serenity, calm down.." they all said with a hushed tone.

Endymion stared at her blankly. _She's got spunk..I wonder what she would've done if her friends hadn't have held her back. Interesting. And she is damn sexy when she's mad. _He thought, an unknown grin popping up on his face.

Nephrite, Zoisite, Jadeite, and Kunzite all looked at Endymion to see what he would do and were surprised to see a smile on his face. They all stood there confused and then looked back towards the girls, noticing that Serenity had calmed down and returned to normal.

"Now, back to business. Gentlemen if you would see these lovely ladies around the castle, Lady Serenity and I have much to discuss." Endymion ordered.

The men nodded their heads and bowed deeply to their leader before escorting the women out of the study. Serenity stood there, arms on her hips, eyes glaring at him darkly. Kunzite looked back one last time at the remaining couple and shook his head before closing the door behind him.

"Please take a seat Serenity." Endymion offered, pointing to a plush chair that sat before his desk. She took his offer hesitantly and sat down in the chair. He smiled and sat down behind his desk, his fingers laced, and his arms laid atop the desk. "Now, to business. Motoki approached me with a proposal that I'm assuming you know about."

Serenity nodded as she leaned back in the seat and crossed her legs, her hands folded in her lap. Her black dress inched up a bit as she did so revealing an inch or two more of her thigh. Endymion licked his lips as he began to think about how soft her thighs would be and how willing she would be to spread them for him.

"Yes, he approached me about a possible alliance between our two clans." Serenity murmured.

"And what do you think of this alliance?" he asked as he stood and walked over to stand before her and lightly leaned against the edge of his desk, crossing his arms and legs.

Serenity looked at him, trying to concentrate on looking at his face and only his face. "I think it's a possibility...and I know Motoki is right. I want what's best for my clan."

Endymion nodded slowly. _She loves her clan as a good leader should. Maybe she has more sense to her than I thought. And definitely more leg as well._ "Well...I will think about it and let you know an answer within a week."

"A week?!" Serenity nearly shouted as she jumped to her feet. "We don't have a week! The Lycans have been attacking us more and more frequently as of late. You will tell me your answer now." She demanded.

Endymion stood there for a second and uncrossed his legs and arms. He moved closer to her, to the point where if she inhaled deeply enough her breasts would brush against his chest. He began to imagine her nipples tightening as he taunted them with his mouth and her maiden hood tighten as his fingers slipped within the wet confines. At the thought his manhood tightened to the point where it nearly hurt. Serenity felt it brush against her stomach and she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

"Sir..there is no reason for you to be standing so close to me." Serenity said after she calmed herself down a bit.

"Oh but you see there is...for if I wasn't, then I wouldn't be able to do this." he whispered sensually and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against him body. He then lowered his mouth onto her full lips and kissed her with more passion than he thought he had. Serenity's body froze, but something came over her and she started to kiss him back. Her hands found their way around his neck and playing with the small curls at the base of it. Her lips moving with his with just as much passion. His hands ran over her back and then cupped her ripe bottom with both hands pulling her body even closer to his. A moan escaped Serenity's mouth and this made her realize what was happening.

She pushed him away from her and took a few step backs. She ran the back of her hand against her mouth and glared at him. "What do you think you're doing?!" she demanded, still in shock.

Endymion smiled devilishly, "What I wanted...and you'll come to realize I always get what I want."

Serenity glared at him darkly, her hands clenched at her sides. "You are such an ass!! I'll meet you in Hell before I let you have me...EVER!" She shouted and turned to leave. Just as she opened the door and was about to walk out Endymion called out to her.

"Serenity?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned slowly to look at him. "What?" she asked hatefully.

"Welcome to Hell..."

Serenity's jaw dropped as she stood there in shock. She quickly recovered from what he had said and her eyes narrowed. She turned around sharply and slammed the door behind her, leaving a very amused and hard Endymion behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I am so sorry that it has taken so long for me to update this story. I have been so busy with graduations and trips and all that stuff that I have not had the time to update as I should. Once again, I apologize. But anyways, I want to thank **iluvboys**, **shantie1984**, **Silver Moon Goddess1**, **raye85**, and **sailormoon0630 **for your fantastic reviews on Chapter 3. I hope everyone enjoyed it and now you have the next chapter!! :-)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way.

--

Endymion smiled as he watched the silver haired vixen leave the room. He walked over to a crystal cabinet lined against the far wall and filled his glass with an amber hued liquid. He swirled it around in his glass and quickly drank all of it in one swallow. He set the glass on the stand and walked back to his desk, where he collapsed within the old leather chair. He sighed heavily and leaned his head back as he closed his eyes. As he did so an image of Serenity danced before his eyes. She was taunting him by very slowly walking across the room, removing one article of clothing at a time until she was fully nude and straddling him. It wasn't until he felt a light weight on his lap did he open his eyes in alarm. Before him sat the provocatively dressed red headed Beryl whose bosom would most certainly pop out if she happened to bend over too far in the wrong position.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked as she licked her red lips and gently began to kiss his neck.

"What're you doing here Beryl?" Endymion asked, not bothering to remove the girl from her position on his lap.

"Why coming to see you of course. You have been so stressed out lately that I thought maybe...I could come cheer you up." she said seductively as her finger trailed down his chest and to the top of his pants. However, she did not stop there. She let her hand slip to where his hard penis was slightly bulging from his pants and grabbed it firmly. "I see you're already warmed up for me baby...you weren't having one of those naughty dreams again were you?" she asked, a sharply thin eyebrow raised.

"First off, I told you to stop calling me baby. I'm not your baby. And no I wasn't having a naughty dream..about you anyways."

Beryl sat there quietly for a moment or two, looking at him with sad, glistening eyes. "Whatever is the matter baby?"

Endymion growled and pushed her off his lap; a light gasp escaping her cherry red lips. "Get out. I simply am not in the mood for you right now Beryl. I'll speak with you tonight."

Beryl nodded her head and left through the open window which led to a walkway into one of the gardens. Endymion sat there angry with himself for a moment and then realized he was hearing something. He stood and walked towards the door and opened it. He stuck his head out into the hall and as he looked right he saw a slight glimmer of something silver and then it was gone. At that moment a smirk crept onto his face knowing exactly what, or more specifically who, it was and quietly shut the door behind him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Serenity slammed the door and began to stomp down the hallway in a mad fury. Her cerulean blue eyes were glistening with the tears from her pure anger and hatred for the man as she slumped down in a chair and placed her face in her hands. She sat there for a moment trying to calm herself down and after a minute or so she was fine. She stood once more and patted the wrinkles from her dress.

She sighed heavily as she slowly began to trudge back to Endymion's study to apologize for her behavior. She knew that she needed to be successful with this merger of alliances for her clan's sake _...but that man is just so damn annoying! Remember girl, this is for the life of your clan. You've already lost too many of your people, you won't be able to survive another attack. Come on...pull yourself together. Do this for the clan. You' ve got this. _

She stopped before his door and reached out for the handle. However, she didn't turn it but leaned in closer until her ear was pressed against the wood. _Are those voices? _She asked herself as she began to listen in. She couldn't hear every word..actually how she could hear was some sort of growl and a girl's voice saying "Oooh!". Immediately, Serenity began to think about the unmentionable deed and a blush rushed to her face so quickly she nearly fainted.

_Why that asshole!! He could care less about this alliance! Well I tell you what I will NOT let that man help protect my clan. He is rude, inconsiderate, selfish, and all he can think about is getting into a girl's underwear! I swear I'm going to kill him the next time he even thinks about laying a single finger on me...even by accident! _Serenity was extremely pissed off now, and there was no was in hell she was ever going to form an alliance with that stupid man. She was about two seconds away from barging into that room and giving him a piece of her mind, but she heard rustling from within and her heart began racing. She quickly took off down the hall and disappeared behind the corner, not daring to look back.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"...and here we have the dining area, although it's not used very much as you can tell by the thin layer of dust." Kunzite said with a small hint of laughter ringing within his deep voice.

Ami looked around out how untidy the room was and all she could do was shake her head. She was, by a long shot, the neatest one out of the bunch of girls as she liked everything in its place perfectly. Her big blue eyes focused on the table and saw the layer of dust Kunzite was talking about and by no means was it a thin layer. She felt her eye twitch and clucked her tongue in disapproval. _I am definitely going to have to clean this before we leave...it is a complete atrocity. _Ami's thoughts were soon interrupted when she heard Makoto begin to speak.

"Why don't you use the dining hall?" the tall brunette inquired as she scratched the top of her head.

Kunzite smiled, "Endymion prefers to get our meals from...other sources...than the kitchen."

"Why...that's completely barbaric!" Minako cried out, hands on her hips as she glowered at Kunzite.

"No, it's not. We are all strong and healthy and our offspring is as well. Do you not partake in the fine delicacies of the human flesh?" Kunzite questioned, a thick eyebrow raised.

"We certainly try not to! Serenity has made it so that we still have some sort of our human and civilized selves. We definitely do not go out and kill innocent peo-" Minako paused, "...you have offspring?"

Kunzite began to laugh and shook his head, his silver locks gently swaying behind him. "No, I do not have any offspring as of yet. I can't seem to find the right type of...woman...who can keep up with me...if you know what I mean..."

Blush crept up into Minako's cheeks which made the other three girls stare incredulously. Minako was known as the temptress back at Moonlight Manor, Serenity's domain, so all the girls were rather shocked by Minako's behavior. Rei rolled her eyes and glanced at Jadeite through the corner of her eyes. She saw him looking at her as he licked his lips provocatively. She felt a cold shiver run up her spine, but regardless, she glared at him harshly and promptly turned away.

"Where is Serenity?" Rei mumbled impatiently, "I'm ready to leave..."

"I'm sure she'll be here soon." Ami said quietly as she began a conversation with Zoisite. Not long after the two of them departed for the rather vast library that they had visited briefly before they had come to see the dining hall.

Makoto was talking quite loudly with Nephrite about the whole eating ordeal. "So you guys don't have a kitchen?" she asked, her eyes wide with shock.

"Yes, we have a kitchen...it just hasn't been used in centuries." Nephrite answered, crossing his arms over his broad chest while he secretly let his eyes slip from her mouth to her rather large bosom.

"I know why you don't use it. It's because you don't have a good cook. If you had me you would be begging me to cook you food until you were as big as a cow." Makoto said firmly with a confident smirk on her face.

"Oh is that right?" Nephrite said, chuckling to himself.

"Yes it is...and I daresay that is why you have resorted to barbarism."

"Perhaps...maybe I'll let you talk Endymion into cooking a meal for us one night."

Makoto looked at him for a second, "I would love to...but Serenity will want to leave tonight. She doesn't like being away from the clan for so long even though Motoki is there watching it and he does a damn good job of it."

"Who is Motoki?"

"Oh, he is one of our clan members. He came not too long after Serenity was placed as Leader. He is very nice and cute too and if you ask me I think he might feel a little something something for Serenity, but don't tell anyone I said so." Makoto said with a smile.

Nephrite shook his head, "My my aren't you the gossiper. However, I promise I won't tell her about what you have said."

Makoto smiled up at him and for a second she felt like she had butterflies in her stomach as their eyes connected. He moved slightly closer to her body and brushed a dark tendril from her cheek. She blushed and just as she opened her mouth to say something she heard Serenity coming down the hall in an all out rage.

"I SWEAR I WILL KILL THAT STUPID ASSHOLE IF HE EVEN THINKS ABOUT LOOKING AT ME AGAIN! THAT ARROGANT BASTARD! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS! WE DON'T NEED HIM! STUPID MOTHER FU-" Serenity froze in her steps as she looked at Kunzite, Minako, Jadeite, Rei, Nephrite, and Makoto who were all staring at her with wide eyes.

"What happened Serenity?" Minako asked as she slowly approached her friend, and gently placed a hand on her arm.

"That stupid asshole back there is what happened! He dared insult me in front of my most trusted clan members and then had the nerve to kiss me! I swear if he even thinks about laying a single hand on me again I will rip his teeth out one by one and make him chew on copper nails!" She said, breathing heavily from her frustration and anger.

"HE WHAT?!" Rei demanded as she stomped towards her friend.

"Do I really have to repeat all that again?" Serenity asked looking at Rei pitifully. She saw anger burning in those big violet eyes and knew what Rei was thinking and this made her smile. Rei would deny it until the day she died that the two girls weren't friends, but Serenity knew that Rei loved her dearly for she was always only seconds away from kicking someone's ass to defend her. "Rei..it's okay..I was just blowing off some steam..you don't have to go bash his brains in."

"Oh I wasn't planning on doing that...I was thinking more along the lines of pulling his backbone out through his ass hole." Rei said darkly.

Jadeite stared in amazement at what Rei had said and could once again feel a tightness in his groin. _My my this girl will be quite the treat in my bed. Mmm, just the thought of it makes me..._His thoughts were quickly cut off when a siren went off throught out the castle. The girls looked at the boys with unknowing glances.

"What is that?" Minako asked, looking towards Kunzite for answers.

"We're under attack. Girls stay here...we'll take care of it." Kunzite replied, his eyes a bright blue now and his fangs fully grown.

"Like hell we are!! We're going with you!!" Rei said hotly, her eyebrows furrowing together.

Without any arguements all seven of them ran towards the front hall and saw a number of clans members already gathered, Endymion in front.

"There you are boys...where's Zoisite?" Endymion asked searching the crowd for his fourth guardian.

"I'm...I'm right here." Zoisite said, breathlessly, Ami following not too long after.

Endymion nodded and then looked at the girls, but his eyes rested on Serenity. "You women might want to stay inside. I wouldn't want you to break a nail." he said smugly.

"Why you...!!" Serenity shouted, her fangs bared and nails grown out.

"Save it for the fight Serenity." Ami whispered.

Serenity looked over her shoulder to her girls and saw that they had all transformed into the lethal creatures that they had all become over time. She smiled towards them and then stared down Endymion fiercely. "We're going. We may be girls but we can fight. I promise you."

Endymion stared at her for only a second and then nodded his head. "Very well. You will be with me and my men. I've already sent out groups to surround the castle...which leaves us to fight against their main attacks...which so happens to be right outside our front door."

"Those fools. They are stupid to think to attack Raven's Spire. We'll tear them all to pieces!" Jadeite shouted, which caused a large uproar of cheering in the hall from his fellow clansmen.

Endymion smiled and then faced the large wooden doors before him. Everyone fell silent as they could hear the howlings of the beasts that were headed straight for them. "What do you say we give our unexpected guest a proper welcome."

"With pleasure..." Kunzite said harshly as they all walked outside preparing for the battle to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: I want to thank everyone for reading my story especially Silver Moon Goddess1, Friends1004, RoyalLovers1418, chibiangel14, raye85 for your amazing comments. You guys are the greatest! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way at all.

--

It was dark and cold. Serenity could feel Death's long icey fingers wrap around her entire body encasing her entirely. _What is this trickery?! I cannot die...tis impossible...why is it so dark? and it's absolutely freezing! _Serenity thought to herself as she stared into the darkness and wrapped her arms around her so as to warm herself even a little bit. It wasn't until her hand gently grazed her side that she noticed she was not wearing a shirt and was actually bandaged from the end of her rib cage all the way to the top of her breast so as to no cleavage was showing. _WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! _she shouted angrily in her head. It wasn't until she heard a voice other than her's that she stopped cursing whomever and whatever had caused her injury.

"How is she doing Ami?" the all too familiar voice of Minako questioned, worry hanging off every word.

"She will be fine Minako. She suffered a laceration that starts at the top of her breast and ends just below her rib cage. Her body is already starting to heal. She should be able to move around on the morrow." Ami said quietly.

Serenity began to jump up and down, waving her arms above her head like a lunatic. "AMI!! MINAKO!! I'M RIGHT HERE!!" she shouted heatedly. "You can stop talking about me now!! Someone want to light a candle or something?! Or I can just freeze to death in this dark hell hole!!" She began to get frustrated when she heard the two girls continue talking as if she weren't there.

Suddenly, both girls stopped talking for some odd reason and then a deeper, more masculine, voice began to speak.

"How is she fairing?" the male said.

"Yes..." Ami said a little sharply.

Serenity sat there in the darkness thinking to herself trying to figure out who this third person was. Who would, like the other two, ignore her completely. She crossed her arms over her chest but immediately regretted doing so for a sharp pain shot up her side. She winced and gently released her arms from her sore body. She then continued to listen in on the invisible people having their conversation.

"That attack had to be the worst one yet..." another voice answered, but Serenity knew that it was Makoto speaking now.

"They were fools to think they could attack this house." Serenity heard Kunzite said, anger in his voice.

_WHERE IS EVERY FUCKING BODY COMING FROM?! _Serenity thought, exasperated.

"Why is everyone in here?! The big baby will be fine." Came Raye's oh so comforting voice.

"Oh shut up Raye. You were the one who started freaking out and thought she was going to die right there on the battlefield!" Makoto said, slightly angered by Raye's comment.

"Don't be so hard on my darling sugarpuss." Jadeite popped in.

Suddenly, Serenity heard a slap and began to laugh uncontrollably knowing Raye had administered that painful blow. _What the hell?! Someone needs to just lock him up and keep him away from the rest of society! Sugarpuss?? Where the hell did that name come from?! Sugarpuss!! What a fucking dumbass!! _Serenity just couldn't stop laughing and she wasn't sure why she found it so funny, but she did.

Obviously, everyone else thought the same as Serenity and a loud uproar of laughter filled her ears. She clamped her hands harshly over her ears to close out the sudden loud noise. _HELLO?! STILL HERE!! AHHH!!_ As if a light turned on, Serenity could feel herself starting to warm up. Seconds later, she felt her eyes flutter and she was finally able to see. She saw everyone gathered in her room still chatting away with one another. Not a single eye looking at her. Except for one. His eyes. Those deep midnight blue eyes that she seemed to drown in everytime she looked into them.

"It would appear that Sleeping Beauty has awaken from her slumber." Endymion said gently. However, no one seemed to hear him and Serenity felt her eye twitch at the abandonment.

"HELLO?!" Serenity shouted at the top of her lungs.

Everyone immediately fell silent and looked at the woman who just seemed to be starving for attention. Serenity looked at all of them quietly. "Why am I in bed at such a late hour? And why am I bandaged? I am not some poor wench who can't take care of herself."

"Well, Serenity...you were injured in the battle." Ami said, moving to the side of her bed.

"How could I have been injured?! I have never lost a fight." Serenity said, slowly sitting up, to lean her back against the wall.

"You were doing very well trying to fight off three of those beasts but one snuck up behind you and attacked you. You moved to the side swiftly, but his claws caught your side and created a deep laceration and will most likely heal tomorrow evening." Ami stated.

Serenity looked at her dear friend with many emotions flashing across her cerulean eyes. Frustration. Anger. Confusion. Pain. Sorrow. But mostly anger. How could she be so foolish as to let that filthy mongrel injure her...let alone touch her. It wasn't that she was mad at her friends, for she realized that Ami took a step back, and Serenity needed to make amends.

"Tis not your fault, Ami. I am mad at myself for allowing myself to be so vulnerable. It will not happen again. But thank you for taking care of me. You are a great friend." Serenity said softly as she gave Ami's hand a slight squeeze and smile. Seconds later, Serenity could feel her stomach begin to growl, quite loudly in fact.

Makoto laughed and soon departed to retrieve some food for her starving friend, with Nephrite following close at her heels.

"I think we should let Serenity rest some more so her wound can peoperly heal." Ami instructed.

Everyone nodded and said their goodbye. Once Serenity heard the faint click of the door being shut she sighed and closed her eyes. She slowly opened them and began to unwrap the bandages to see the so called wound herself. Little did she know that she was not alone. A tall shadow still clung to the corner of the room, its eyes still staring intently upon her.

Serenity let the once white bandages drop to the sheets of her bed, exposing her breasts completely. The sudden rush of cold air made her small pink nipples become taut and Endymion felt his manhood tighten immediately at the sight. Surprisingly, a low growl emitted from his throat, which cause Serenity's head to immediately come up and cover herself. Her eyes scanned the room until they connected with the one man she wished she had never met.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly as she brought her woolen blankets up to cover her chest.

"You know what I want." he said huskily as he took a step towards her.

Serenity sat there for a second thinking about what he meant and then realization glowed in her eyes. "Go away Endymion. You will not have me. Let the devil take you." she spat.

Endymion shook his head, still approaching her. "We will see, my little beauty." He was now standing beside the bed, his eyes filled with lust. Serenity looked up at him, with daggers in her eyes, but on the inside she felt like her heart had completely stopped beating. She saw him bending down closer to her and just as their lips were about to meet the door opened, with Makoto and Nephrite holding trays of food for Serenity. Both paused in their steps and looked at the two.

Serenity's cheeks were aflame with the deep blush that graced her cheeks. Endymion immediately stood to his full height and walked out of the room not even glancing back at the three people staring after him. Makoto and Nephrite turned back towards Serenity, the tension laying thick in the air.

"Uh...umm..." Serenity started, but she couldn't find the words to speak.

"We brought food!" Makoto said, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling in the room. They sat the trays before Serenity and smiled. "I'll come back in a bit to see if you finished."

Serenity nodded and looked down at the food, her stomach once again growling fiercely. She looked up at the two retreating figures and shouted her thank you before the door shut. Once again, she heard the click of the door and looked around the room just to make sure no one was there before she sighed out of frustration and slowly began to eat.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Hey everybody! I hope y'all are enjoying this story so far. :) Thank you so much for the reviews, c2s, faves, and alerts. I really appreciate all of them.

A special thanks to:** lilcatfish96**, **Silver Moon Goddess1**, **chibiangel413**, **RoyalLover1418**, and **raye85 **for your fantastic reviews on chapter 5. I'm glad y'all liked it! Hopefully you'll like this next one too! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way.

--

A lone figure stood on the balcony leaning against the marble railing; staring silently at a fountain of two lovers entertwined sealing their love with a simple kiss. A small sigh escaped her slightly plump pink tinted lips as she observed the fountain and the red roses that seemed to dance in the gentle breeze. Long silver locks gently brushed against the porcelain features of her face as large cerulean eyes were clouded with thought.

_At this rate we are never going to go home..._Serenity brushed strands of hair away from her eyes and loosely tucked it behind her ear. _That statue is beautiful...but how can something so breath taking belong to someone so...so...so Endymion. Ugh. He is absolutely impossible! And the other day! How dare he try to kiss me! Especially when I was wounded! The insensitivity of the man! Seriously! _She inwardly groaned and didn't notice anyone approach the balcony.

"Serenity?" a deep voice called out to her.

Serenity immediately knew who it was and sharply turned to face him, hands on her hips, feet shoulder width apart, and eyes shooting daggers his way. "What do you want?"

Endymion just laughed and shook his head. His dark blue eyes looking her over intently. _Oh what I wouldn't give to touch those sweet and supple lips again. _His eyes drifted to her perfect sized breast that were gently rising up and down with her breathing. _Those perfectly sized breast that have forever graced my dreams since two days past. How I crave to have them in my mouth, tasting their sweetness. _Finally, his eyes fell to her hips and her long slender legs. _I can't wait for the day I spread those legs and plunge my long hard shaft into the tight wetness of her most sacred place. _He gently licked his lips as he thought and didn't even realize that Serenity's hand was raised until it was firmly planted on his cheek.

"What was that for?!" he nearly shouted as he placed a hand to his now red cheek.

"That was for staring at me like I'm some piece of meat!" she answered heatedly, her breast now heaving from her anger.

Endymion just laughed and walked over beside her and leaned against the balcony railing, just as Serenity had been doing moments before. He looked out towards the garden, silence falling between the two. Serenity glared at the back of his dark head, but her anger slowly faded away, and she returned to her place by the balcony and stood beside him.

"It truly is beautiful..." Serenity said quietly, glancing towards him from the corner of her eyes.

"Thanks..." he replied, his eyes never leaving the scenery below him.

"Did you do it yourself?" she asked, trying to get more from him.

"Yea..." he said in a light whisper.

"Is that all you can say?!" she demanded, frustration dripping with every word. _What is with this guy? Two days ago I couldn't make him STOP talking!_

He finally looked her way, a small smile playing on his lips. "My, my you are an impatient one aren't you?"

She slightly glared at him and turned her face away from him so that she was looking at the statue and garden of roses once more.

_God she is so beautiful..._he thought as he too looked towards the statue and garden below them. "I know you must be thinking 'how can something so beautiful as this reside in such a dreary place as this?' right?"

Serenity just looked at him, surprised that he was actually talking and surprisingly could read her mind. A small laugh escaped her lips, and she quickly covered her mouth with her long, delicate fingers. A light blush rushing to her cheeks, as she shyly looked away. "Sorry..I didn't mean to laugh."

Endymion was fully smiling at her now. "There's nothing to be sorry for..." _for it was pure ecstacy _"...I have thought the same thing many a time." he slightly paused, taking in a deep breath before he continued. "You see...this is...was...my passion. Before I became what I am now I used to have dozens of roses...she loved them."

"She?" Serenity asked quietly.

Endymion was silent for a long while until he stood rigidly at his full height and walked back into the party with Serenity staring after him curiously. She shook her head, thinking about what just happened, confusion glistening in her eyes. Seconds later she turned back to the balcony and looked at the statue once again. Suddenly, this strange feeling came over her and a scene flashed before her eyes.

_Running. Heart Pounding. Breath raggid. Darkness. _

_"Do you think she'll be okay?" came a husky masculine voice. _

_"She's going to be fine...she has suffered a hard bump to the head, but she'll live. She's very lucky to be alive. How did you say you found her?" a young woman asked quietly. _

_"A man brought her to us...he said the village just five miles away from here was under attack. He found her passed out in the woods with the beasts almost upon her." the man replied. _

_"The poor soul...what will we do with her?" she asked. _

_"We will keep her...she will join our clan..." he said._

_"What will your wife think of this?" the woman asked, a little worried._

_"She will be happy. She has been barren for a long time and will be happy to finally have a daughter..." _

_"Wait..you're going to take her as your own?"_

_"Did I not just say that?" he asked, irritation ringing in his voice._

_"But what if she remembers? What will you do?" she asked._

_"We will run her through the cleansing process...she'll forget her previous life. This new life will be all she has ever known...when she awakes start the process...make sure she doesn't remember and fill her in on the life of the clan." he ordered._

_"Yes sir." she whispered _

"Serenity?" came the all too jubilant voice of Nephrite.

Serenity shook her head roughly and turned to look at the man who was smiling at her brilliantly. She returned the warm smile and walked up to him to give him a hug.

"I've been looking all over for you Serenity. Makoto ordered me to find you. She doesn't want anyone to miss this masterpiece she's created." he said, laughing merrily.

Serenity grinned and shook her head. "That's definitely Makoto...have you gotten your birthday whippings yet?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

Nephrite grinned. "No..." he said devilishly.

"Well, we're going to have to just fix that problem now won't we?" she gave him a wink and then they both starting laughing, almost in tears.

Together they walked inside to go see the cake Makoto had made, both unknowing of the midnight blue eyes glaring evilly at the two. _You will be mine..and only mine Serenity..have no doubt in that._ With that thought Endymion walked back inside to join the others in singing "happy birthday" to Nephrite, intending to give the birthday boy a talk he won't soon forget.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Hey everyone I hope you are enjoying my story so far. I just wanted to let everyone know that this chapter takes place the same night of Nephrite's party and everyone is asleep. So yeah...I hope you enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way.

--

"No...stop...don't...NO...NO...NOOOO!!" Serenity yelled in her sleep, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. Her long silver locks clinging to her throat and shoulders. The black silk sheets, which was the only color available in this house Serenity had discovered, were wrapped tightly around her body, clinging to every voluptuous curve of her petite frame. She began to cry harder, her face contorting as if someone was physically hurting her.

Endymion burst into the room like a mad man, his eyes immediately focusing to the lack of light in the room. His eyes fell on the distraught figure laying on the bed and noticed that no one was actually hurting her. He relaxed, his fangs and nails returning to normal. His raven tendrils lay a mess atop his well sculpted face, slightly curling at the the nape of his neck. He ran a hand through his hair and slowly approached her, not wanting to scare her even more.

He sat down on the side of her bed and gently brushed his fingers against the bare skin of her shoulder. Her eyes shot open and she sat up immediately. Her breast were heaving with every raggid breath, her tears flowing freely. She turned to look at Endymion and nearly jumped out of her skin, not recognizing him. She began to scream histerically and moved away from him, until her back was pressed firmly against the wall.

Endymion looked her in the eyes and saw them clouded over as if she was in a trance. _She's still asleep...I wonder what has gotten her so riled up..._He thought curiously as he reached out to her with both hands. "Serenity...it's me...Endymion." he whispered gently, not wanting to traumatize her further.

Serenity seemed to snap out of the dream, her pale blue eyes glistening with her tears, her sobs growing louder. Endymion gently smiled at her and hugged her to him. She grew tense at first but soon relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck, her crying slightly muffled by his shirt.

"Shh...it's okay...it can't hurt you anymore...it'll be okay..." he murmured softly in her ear, smoothing out her hair.

"It was so horrible..." she cried, her face still buried in his chest.

"What was?" he asked, his voice light as a feather.

"I...I...I don't know...they were poking and prodding me...shocking me...holding me under water...I couldn't breath..." she stumbled, choking on her tears.

"Who is they?" Endymion asked, his eyes turning nearly black with anger. _If I ever find these people they will wish they were frying alive in hell when I deal with them._

"I don't know..." she whispered.

"You can tell me Serenity...you can tell me anything..." Endymion reassured her, as his fingers began to lightly trace her backbone.

"No..I don't know..their faces..they were covered in shadow..I couldn't see them.." she said as she pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

Endymion reached out and gently wiped away the fresh tears with his thumb. He pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her small body, and held her close. He began to slowly rock back and forth trying to calm her down. "Everything is fine now...they can't hurt you right now..." _They will never hurt you again if I have any say in the matter. _He sighed lightly and placed a light kiss on the top of her head.

"Serenity?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Mmhmm..." she sighed, her voice growing faint.

"Will you tell me when you have another one of these dreams?" he asked, his eyes staring intently at the adjacent wall.

"Why?" she questioned. Her blue eyes now looking up at him curiously.

"Because I want to be here for you..." he said, now looking her straight in the eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"By the way...why are you here? Everyone is still asleep...or did I sleep in?" she asked, a little confused now.

"Everyone is still asleep...I happened to be making my way to my study because I couldn't sleep...and I heard you screaming..I..I though something had happened to you so I hurried inside..." he answered, honestly. His eyes looking away from her.

_He actually cares? And is he actually shy about it?! _Serenity asked herself mentally, amazed.

"But I'm sorry if I bothered yo..." Endymion started but was soon cut off when Serenity gently placed her hands on each side of his face and slowly leaned in. She hesitated for only a second and then her lips were on his. The kiss only lasted about a second before she slowly pulled away, her eyes half closed. Endymion was just staring at her in disbelief.

"What was that for?" he asked, completely frazzled by the kiss.

Pink began to tinge Serenity's cheeks, and she shyly looked down at the floor. "I just wanted to say thank you..." she whispered.

Endymion looked down at her quietly for a moment and then placed his finger under her chin and raised her face so that she was once again looking into his eyes. Once she did, she saw that fiery lust that filled them. She felt her heart skip a beat as he pulled her closer and kissed her full on the mouth. Her eyes went wide, but then slowly began to close as the passion took over.

The simple kiss soon turned into one of passion. Serenity wrapped her arms around his neck once again, her fingers lightly playing with the curls at the nape of his neck. He placed his large hands firmly on her sides and gently lifted her up and made it so she was straddling him without breaking the kiss. His hands slowly moved over her firm stomach and then made their way up to her full breasts.

A small moan emitted from Serenity as she felt his strong hands begin to massage her breast and lightly pinch her now perky nipples. Endymion pulled away and began to kiss and suck on her neck, making his way up to her earlobe. He gently bit it, sending chills down Serenity's spine. It wasn't until he began to gently suck on her earlobe did her hips thrust against his hardened manhood.

Endymion groaned fiercely and pulled away, his eyes dark with lust. Both their breathing labored. "We..we should stop.." he whispered huskily.

"Are you sure?" she asked, as her hand trailed down his firm, muscular chest. Her fingertips lightly touching his bulging penis.

"I won't be able to stop if we keep going...I want our first time to be special." he said, nearly forgetting what he just said and wanting to throw her down on the bed and ravage her.

Serenity looked at him, her eyes once again clouded with thought._ Maybe there's a different side to this man than I thought...the Endymion I had heard rumors about wouldn't hesitate to take a woman to his bed. _She sat there for a moment longer and then thought back to their first meeting. _Why that cunning bastard! He's trying to trick me into saying that it's okay and I want it why..that son of a..ahh!!_ She thought furiously, however, her eyes did not hide how she felt and Endymion was now looking down at her in confusion.

"Serenity?" he asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

"What?!" she snapped.

Endymion was slightly taken aback by her reaction. "What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong. This is all apart of your plan isn't it?! Well I'll tell you sir. I will not allow it! Out with you! Get out of my room!" she said, standing up and pointing towards the door.

"What?! Are you insane woman?!" he asked, standing up as well.

She stared straight into his chest and restated her point by pointing fiercely towards the door once more and shouted "OUT!!"

Endymion stared down at her as if she were indeed mentally insane. He ran a hand through his dark raven locks, and shook his head. "I'm sorry Serenity...for whatever I did..."

"Get. Out." she said, anger dripping with every word.

Endymion sighed. Frustration, confusion, lust, and anger all showing in his eyes. He growled angrily and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"WOMEN!!" he shouted, once he was in the hall.

Serenity turned sharply on her heel and walked back over to her bed, throwing her hands up in the air. "MEN!!" _None of them can be trusted..._she thought heatedly as she walked over to the open window and looked up at the sky. She saw the crescent moon glistening in the sky and fresh tears came to her eyes. "I want to go home..." she whispered. She harshly wiped away the single tear that dared grace her cheek and walked back over to her bed in hopes of going back to sleep.

It didn't come to her for the rest of the night...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way...

Author's Notes: Once again I would like to thank everyone for reading my story and giving me such great responses!! You guys are the greatest!! Without you guys there would be no story. Also, I tried to make this chapter a little longer just because I had more time to do so. lol. Well here's the next chapter...enjoy!! :)

--

"So tell me again, Serenity..." the blue haired genius asked. Currently, she was sitting at a large brown table with books stacking up at least a foot high.

"But I've already told you five times!!" Serenity groaned as she leaned on the hind legs of the chair and staired up at the ceiling.

"Yes I know but I want to make sure I don't miss anything. Oh, and four feet on the ground missy." Ami scolded as she began to search through a thick leather bound book.

"Yes mother." Serenity muttered, rolling her eyes, but in the end doing what she had been told. "Alright, yesterday evening during Nephrite's birthday party I had a vision. Well sorta...it was only voices. But anyways, they were talking about what I'm assuming was the night of when my old village was attacked. They were talking about how some man had brought me to them. A man said that he was going to take me into the clan and accept me as his daughter or something and ordered this woman to put me through some cleansing process when I awoke. Supposedly, these things were supposed to make me forget my previous life but that didn't work too well in there favor did it?" Serenity answered, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Hmm...it would seem not. Now, what of last night? You said you had a dream?" Ami inquired, now looking her friend in the eyes.

Serenity nodded, "Yea, I think it was the actual cleansing process they were putting me through. I couldn't see their faces but they were doing all these tests on me. At one point I felt like I was drowning..."

Ami sat there quietly for a moment before reaching up atop the large stack of books and retrieving a small blue leather book and riflled through its contents. "Well Serenity...it says here that it was quite common in the old ages to use certain techniques such as drowning or electrifying a person to wipe out their memory." Ami scratched the back of her head and flipped a few more pages.

"But that's the old ages Ami...what happened to me was only twenty years ago..." Serenity stated, her fingers massaging her temples. She always got a headache when it came to books...actually, it always hit when she was within fifty feet of any library.

"Who knows really how long ago that was?" Ami said, still searching the book for answers.

"But the messenger we sent out said it was." Serenity said out of frustration.

"If you recall the poor boy said maybe around the time...but you have to think that everyone wants to forget horrible events and so therefore are not quite sure of how long ago they occured. For all you know you could be hundreds of years old, Serenity...we just don't know yet." Ami said disdainfully.

"Well you look pretty darn good for an old lady Serenity." came the cheery voice of Zoicite.

Both Ami and Serenity jumped at the sound of his voice. They glared daggers at him while he took a seat at the end of the table. Zoicite looked at them quizically.

"What?" he asked.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people Zoicite..it's rude." Serenity huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But I wasn't sneaking. I thought you girls heard me come in..." he said honestly. "So what have I missed?"

"Serenity was telling me about the dreams and visions she's been having..." Ami said, as she put the blue book aside and continued with the previous one she had sprawled out before her.

"Oh okay...yeah, Endymion was ranting about something this morning...something about a dream and a psycho woman or whatever...and for some reason he called Nephrite into his study after his little rampage..." Zoicite informed.

Serenity visibly paled when he said this, which did not go unnoticed by Ami and Zoicite.

"Serenity..did something else happen last night" Ami asked leaned forward to look at her friend better.

"Wait a minute!! You're the psycho woman he was talking about aren't you?!" Zoicite laughed.

Serenity glared at him hatefully and sighed in defeat. "Yes...I'm the supposed psycho woman..."_ He hasn't seen anything yet. Just wait until I get him alone. I'll show him how fucking psycho I can really be. Stupid sneaky ass bastard!_ "Nothing happened between us...he just happened to be walking past my room on his way to his study when I guess he heard me dreaming and came in to make sure I was okay."

Ami and Zoicite looked at each other and then immediately turned their attention to her.

"Is that the story you're sticking with?" Zoicite questioned, a single thick brow raised.

"Yes..why wouldn't it be?" Serenity asked.

"Oh..no reason.." Zoicite murmured and smiled at the two girls.

"Alright, well I'm going to go outside for a bit to get some fresh air. I'll see you two later..." Serenity excused herself, and silently walked out of the library not glancing back to see her two friends laughing quietly with one another.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_THAT STUPID WOMAN!! WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS!! ALL I WAS TRYING TO DO WAS HELP HER!! BUT GOD FORBIDE I DO ANYTHING THAT MIGHT EVEN BE CONSIDERED NICE!! WELL THE NEXT TIME SHE NEEDS ME I WON'T BE THERE FOR HER!! LET'S SEE HOW MUCH SHE LIKES THAT!! _Endymion thought heatedly as he paced back and forth in his study, which he had been doing for the last half hour. He stalked over to the door and slammed it open. "NEPHRITE!!" he shouted, his voice slightly echoing in the hall. He then walked over to his desk, and sat down behind it.

It didn't take long for Nephrite to appear before his Master, his chest slightly heaving with his raggid breath. He clearly had ran all the way here once he heard Endymion wanted him. "You wished to see me sir?" he asked, slightly bowing his head.

Endymion stared at him for a good while with his dark eyes. His fingers were lightly tapping on the old wooden desktop as he inspected one of his most trusted men. "You may sit Nephrite." Endymion said, well, demanded really.

Nephrite nodded and took the seat that Endymion had indicated. The room was filled with silence for a long while and Nephrite could almost hear his heart pounding in his chest. He never liked it when Endymion looked at him the way he was now. It always meant he had done something wrong, but for the love of God he couldn't think of one single thing. Finally, Endymion's deep voice broke the tension.

"Did you have a good party Nephrite?" Endymion asked, still staring at the nervous man.

"Yes, thank you." Nephrite said with a smile, a little surprised by his question.

"Good, good...we have known each other for quite some time now Nephrite and you know that I'm a straight to it kind of man. So. Did you sleep with Serenity?" he asked, seriousness etched in every crevice of his face.

Nephrite nearly choked to death on laughter at the obsurd question, but knew that if he laughed he would get a serious beating so he remained quiet and looked at his leader. "No sir...I don't look at her in that way...I like a girl who's got some spunk to her..and after Makoto's delicacies I don't think I can ever go back..." Nephrite answered, he could visibly see Endymion's entire body relax with this news.

"Delicacies Nephrite?" Endymion questioned, laughing hysterically on the inside.

"You...You know what I mean...food." Nephrite stuttered.

"Mmhmm, whatever you say buddy. But alright, Nephrite. That's all...you may go." Endymion said, flicking his wrist towards the door, with a smile on his face.

Nephrite sighed in relief and stood from where he was sitting. He began walking towards the door and just when he thought he was free he heard Endymion call out his name.

"Yes?" Nephrite asked, not sure what to expect this time.

"Just so you know for future reference...if the thought of you and Serenity sleeping together EVER crosses your mind you will live to regret it. And I mean EVER." Endymion stated, looking for Nephrite's reaction.

Nephrite simply nodded his head and quickly left the room. Endymion shook his head, that same smile still on his face as he glanced out the window and into the garden.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Serenity turned the final corner that led into the large, but bland, foyer and accidentally bumped into Nephrite. Luckily, before she embarrassed herself even further and could fall on her face Nephrite caught her. He smiled brilliantly down at her and shook his head.

"So, Miss Serenity is a bit of a clutz is she?" he asked, eyebrow raised jokingly.

"Well I was going to apologize but I don't think I will now...so if you'll excuse me." she said, smirking.

Nephrite placed a hand on his heart and opened his mouth, a quiet "OH!" escaping his lips. "I am mortally wounded by that comment Miss Serenity...so to make up for my rudeness I shall escort you to...wait...where are you going?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

"I thought I might take a walk outside in the gardens for a bit of fresh air. Care to join me?" she asked playfully.

"Why what sort of gentleman would I be if I did not accompany such a beautiful woman on such a magnificent night as this?!" he asked, mocking exasperation and holding out his arm to escort her.

Serenity laughed and placed her hand on the crook of his elbow. Together they walked outside into the gardens silently. Nephrite was the one to break the silence.

"So you'll never guess who I just got throught talking to..." Nephrite said.

"Hmmm...Endymion?" she asked, stopping momentarily to look at a patch of pink roses.

"How'd you know?" he asked, surprised.

"Zoicite told me earlier when I was talking to Ami about some things..."

"Oh okay.."

"Mmhmm...so what did mr. arrogant want?" she asked, continuing their walk down the dirt path.

"Ooooh nothing really...just making sure we weren't having sex..." he said nervously.

"Oh that's nice." Serenity said distractedly. Finally his words sunk into her brain and she turned to look at him so fast she nearly tripped over her own feet, luckily Nephrite was there to help her once again. "HE WHAT?!"

"He thought we slept together last night..." he said, looking at a small statue of a little boy fishing.

"First off, why does he think that? And secondly, he has no right to know what I choose to do or don't do!! Why that bastard!! Where is he?! Let me at him!! I'll beat his face to a fucking pulp!!" she said.

Nephrite looked at her as if steam were literally shooting out of her ears. "Calm down Serenity...everything's fine...I guess he overheard our conversation on the balcony and misunderstood us.."

_Conversation? What conversation? _She asked herself and thought back to yesterday evening. _Could he have heard us talking about the whippings? Yeah..that's probably what's got his undies in a bundle. That's what he gets for eavesdropping on me. But just wait...he'll be sorry he ever crossed me. _She thought evilly, and once again she saw Nephrite giving her another weird look.

"What?" she asked a little irritably and he only shook his head.

"Well, I must return to the Manor now..I promised Makoto I'd try some of her new inventions...God help me." he said, his eyes searching the heavens above.

Serenity laughed, "Good luck...and make sure you have a bucket with you...and maybe a knife or two...one time I think one of her meals nearly strangled me with its tentacle or whatever it was."

"Alright...I'll make sure to do that." he said and waved goodbye to her.

She smiled after him and walked along the garden alone for a bit. She shivered slightly as a cold breeze began to gently blow. She wrapped her arms around herself and began to walk back towards the house. Her eyes just happened to glance towards the back of Endymion's study and saw him standing there by his window staring at her. Her eyes, glistening with hatred, narrowed and she immediately made her way towards him. Thoughts racing through her head on different ways to torture a man.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any shape, color, or form. Thank you. :)

--

"What in the Lord's name did you think you were doing?! You have absolutely NO right to question my personal life you overbearing prick!!" Serenity seethed, hands clenched tightly by her sides.

Endymion was sitting behind his desk just staring up at her calmly, no sign of emotion reflecting in his deep blue eyes. A slight smirk began to tug at the corner of his lips and Serenity was two seconds away from smacking it off of him. Her eyes were shooting sparks his way, hands on hips and feet spread shoulder width apart.

"ANSWER ME!! Or are you all of a sudden deaf AND stupid?!" she demanded, walking up to his desk and slamming her hands down on the wooden surface.

Endymion continued to watch her quietly. Moments later he stood up at his full height, which towered over Serenity, and slowly began to walk towards her. With each step that brought him closer to her, she took one back. "What're you doing you arrogant whelp?!" she questioned, taking another step back.

"Take it back." he said quietly, eyes growing darker.

Serenity was seriously confused by his statement and it was written clearly across her face.

"Ah..it would seem that you are the stupid one my dear lady." he said angrily.

"WHY YOU...YOU..." Serenity stopped mid-sentence as she felt her back push up against the wall. She looked up uneasily at her predator and saw the various emotions flashing across his masculine features.

Endymion stopped in front of her and placed his hands on either side of her head. He leaned in close, their noses only centimeters apart. "If you must know...I was only looking out for you."

"Looking out for me?! For what reason?! Nephrite?!" Serenity said, her confidence slowly gaining momentum.

Endymion once again just continued to look at her, not speaking a single word. Serenity looked up at him, having to bend her head back slightly. A small smile suddenly appeared on her face, making Endymion catch his breath.

"But I can see why you're so nervous...I mean Nephrite is quite a catch...but then again it's not my fault if you can't control your clansman now is it?" she asked, a silver eyebrow raised. "Yeah...didn't think so..." she continued, after a few seconds of silence.

Serenity stared at him full on, daring him to speak. Just when she thought she had won this little battle he crushed his lips against hers. Serenity went wide eyed at his audacity, but soon succumbed to the passion. She slowly closed her eyes and her arms snaked up his chest and around his neck, lightly playing with his raven curls there. Endymion took that as a sign of encouragement and wrapped his arms around her waist, grinding her body up against his.

A warm feeling began to gather in her groins as his hands began to roam her body, and finally landed on her buttocks, giving it a firm squeeze. She moaned softly and licked his bottom lip. He opened almost immediately, their tongues exploring the other's mouth and tangling with one another. Endymion lifted Serenity up and she wrapped her long, slender legs around his waist, grinding up against his manhood. Endymion groaned deeply, and tore away from her mouth.

His lips seemed to create fire on Serenity's skin as they made a trail up her neck. His lips then took her earlobe into his warm mouth and gently nibbled it. He got a positive response for his actions, for she threw her head back in ecstacy. He returned to her lips and kissed her roughtly, but passionately. Without breaking the kiss he walked over to his desk and pushed everything off.

He sat her on the edge, his hands moving to cover her rather large breasts. She moaned as he flicked his thumb across her taut nipple and all of a sudden it was very warm. Serenity looked down and saw that her shirt had been discarded, and his mouth was suckling on her breast. He gently bit her nipple, and began to flick his tongue back and forth across it, his other hand groping and massaging the other.

Serenity felt as if she was flying, higher and higher into the sky. Endymion moved back up to her neck and then to her ear. "Oh Serenity..." he whispered huskily into her ear, his warm breath sending chills down her spine. He continued to kiss and suckle her neck as his hand crossed over her firm stomach and then her thigh and under her skirt. She jerked from shock as his fingers came in contact with her warmth.

Endymion took her lips in another kiss of fiery passion as he slowly slipped one finger into her warm, wet confines. Serenity's eyes shot open and she finally realized what they were doing. Her cheeks were inflamed within seconds and she placed her hands on his shoulders trying to push him away. "Endymion...stop...we can't do this." she said quietly.

He looked up at her questioningly, his fingers still inside her pulling in and out. Serenity bit her bottom lip and pushed him further away. She jumped off the desk and picked up her now slightly wrinkled shirt from the floor and put it back on.

"Serenity? What's wrong? I thought you liked it..." he said, looking down at his blushing lover.

"I'm...I'm just not ready for this. I should go. Goodnight Endymion." she whispered, and ran out of the room, leaving a very confused Endymion behind.

Endymion sighed deeply and scratched the back of his head as he watched the silver haired vixen leave the room and then at all the things cluttering the floor. Just as he was picking up a book he heard something outside. He walked over to his window doors and pushed them open, walking out onto the balcony. It was then that he saw a flick of red hair race across the garden and out of sight.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: Wow. Thank you so much to everyone who is reading my story! You guys rock my world! lol. Well, here's the next chappie hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way.

--

"Why that stupid bitch!" came the agonizing screams of one very pissed of red head. "Who does she think she is?!" she continued, seconds later the audible sound of a lamp crashing against the adjacent wall could be heard from just outside her door. Beryl was standing in the center of the now pigstye of a room. Her chest was heaving with every raggid breath from over exertion, and if looks could kill she would definitely have done some damage.

"HOW DARE THAT STUPID WHORE COME INTO MY FUCKING HOUSE AND TRY TO STEAL MY FUCKING MAN!! BY THE DEVIL HIMSELF I SWEAR SHE WILL LIVE TO REGRET THIS!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, unknowingly causing some fellow clansmen outside to look around in wonder.

She turned furiously on her heel and marched over to her closed door. In moments she had slammed it open and was already halfway down the hall, pushing people out of her way. She stopped at the top of the stairs debating on where she should go first. Endymion's study? Or to find that slutty bitch? A maniacle smirk started to tug at the corners of her lips that had been caked on with red lipstick. _I think I'll take care of the slut first and then once she's out of the way Endymion will be begging to take me back!! _

She ran down the stairs, nearly tripping over her own feet in her haste. She walked furiously towards the dining room, knowing that it was getting close to dinner and ever since that Makoto girl started cooking everyone wanted to eat that dispicable human food. Well, Beryl was sick and tired of those girls being here. They have haunted this house for too long now and she was through with it.

Beryl stopped before the large door and collected herself. She patted down her dress and swept a hand through her long red locks. She plastered a smile on her sickly pale face and then reached out to turn the brass knob. As she suspected nearly everyone was gathered there, socializing before dinner. With the exception of one man, Endymion. _Perfect. _She thought maliciously as her eyes scanned the crowded room for her target. She finally spotted her standing off to the side talking to one of the other girls she had brought with her, the girl's name seemingly slipping from her mind. However, the thought had crossed her mind that the two could look like sisters except for Serenity's rare silver colored hair.

Beryl's breathing began to quicken as she started moving towards the two. Her eyes were focused solely on Serenity. She sped up her pace and could feel her anger grow ten fold as she walked the final steps. Serenity looked up at her with a smile, which soon faded when she saw the hate gleaming in her eyes. Serenity was slightly taken aback by this for she had never met the girl before and yet the red head looked at her as if she had killed her dog or something.

"Hello...is there something I can help you wi-" her sentence was cut short as a hand planted itself across her porcelain cheek.

The entire room fell silent and watched as Serenity stumbled back a step or two, placing her hand delicately on her now rosey cheek. "I beg your pardon mistress...but I demand to know what that was for!"

"YOU FILTHY BITCH!!" she shouted angrily.

"You'll watch your mouth when you're talking to her.." Minako said deathly quiet, eyes searing.

Beryl never took her eyes off of Serenity. "I suggest you leave Endymion alone..."

Serenity's eyes narrowed dangerously and she took a step forward, Beryl quickly retreating by two. "Or what?" she questioned, her eyes nearly white from anger.

Beryl glared hatefully. "He loves me. I can please him more than you can."

"Oh is that right?" Serenity said, smiling from ear to ear now. "Well if that was the case then...why does he come to me during the night to warm my bed? You obviously are doing something wrong."

Everyone began to snicker quietly as they watched the two girls verbally thrash each other. The inhabitants of Raven's Spire could really care less about Beryl and in all actuality weren't really sure why Endymion kept her around. All she did was lay around all day and when she wasn't doing that she was hanging off Endymion's arm, being a burden to him and vulture food to the others.

Beryl's cheeks reddened at Serenity's insult, knowing that indeed Endymion had not been seeing to her needs as of late. "Well you just back off..." came her lame reply.

"I'll tell you what...if you EVER lay another hand on me again, I'll cut it off myself..." Serenity hissed.

"Is that a threat?!" Beryl asked, her face paling considerably.

Serenity lightly chuckled and began to walk off, but just before she did she leaned in closer to the red head's ear and faintly whispered, "Oh no my dear lady...that's a promise."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

--

"What the hell were you thinking Beryl?!" Endymion shouted, his balled up fist slamming down on the desktop.

Beryl seemed to visibly shrink out of fear and took a quick step back. She opened her mouth as if she were going to speak but not a sound was emitted. Endymion stood there waiting for her response and after seconds of silence he snapped again.

"WELL?!" he demanded.

"I...I..." she stammered, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Forget it...there's no use in talking to such an incompetent...but let me put this into words you might be capable of understanding. If you EVER touch another person in such an inappropriate manner, whether it's our clansmen or one of MY guests, I will banish you from Raven's Spire."

His words seemed to reverberate in Beryl's ears. At first she was shocked and then an all consuming rage took over her. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!" she screamed, her eyes shooting daggers at him.

Endymion quirked a brow and tilted his head a little to the left. "Can't I?"

"But I'm apart of this clan! That bitch isn't! How can you take up for her over me?!" she demanded to know. Her cheeks starting to redden.

"I think we both know that answer Beryl..." he said quietly, almost feeling bad for the wench. He had given her false hope and he knew he shouldn't have. He thought he had made it clear he didn't want to see her anymore once he stopped visiting her bed at night.

"But.."

"That's enough Beryl...heed my warning, I meant every word of it..." Endymion finished and then walked to the door. Beryl stared at him in disbelief and then gave up the arguement. He quietly opened the door for her, and she slowly walked out.

While this arguement was taking place, Serenity was up in her room in dire search of pen and paper. She finally found some in an old chest that lay at the foot of her bed and quickly walked over to the old desk. She placed the paper before her, and took the pen in hand. She wanted to write a letter to Motoki but she couldn't think of a single thing to write. _Hmmm...let's see..._she racked her brain for several minutes until she finally touched the tip of the pen to the paper.

_**Dear Motoki, **_

_**I'm sorry that I have not written sooner, things here at Raven's Spire are taking a little longer than I had hoped. It has already been a month and I still have not received an answer from Endymion. By the way, most rumors are true about him. He is a cocky one...but he's not some ruthless killer...he has shown me a side of him that I never believed could be there. He's...gentle...with me. And it would seem our girls have found love matches here. I could never take them away now..so I'm thinking about releasing them from Moonlight Manor and allowing them to join Endymion's clan...though it will break my heart to see them go. However, I am truly excited to see you again my dearest Motoki. I hope things are doing well under your supervision, I know that you're taking good care of everything and for that I am truly grateful. I hope to see you soon...**_

_**With all my love, **_

_**Serenity**_

Serenity sat back and reread the letter and sighed quietly to herself. She did miss Motoki, but she missed being home even more. She covered her face with her shaking hands, tears beginning to fill her eyes and spill down her cheeks. She fiercely wiped them away and folded the letter carefully. She would send it off on the morrow, a good day's ride would get it there safely and swiftly.

Just as she placed the letter under her pillow, a gentle knocking appeared. "Come in.." Serenity called out, making sure the letter was tucked away from sight. She turned to see who needed her, her eyes connecting with those midnight blues that she knew so well.

"Hello Endy.." she said with a small smile, she then realized her mistake, "Oh..sorry..I mean Endymion." Her cheeks were on fire with her embarrassment.

Endymion chuckled and walked over to her. He sat on the bed like it was his daily routine and looked up at Serenity. "No..don't apologize..I like it..it's like music to my ears." he said charmingly, giving her smile. He then patted the space beside him, wanting her to sit with him. She eyed the spot hesitantly but sat down anyways.

"I just came to apologize for Beryl's behavior. She was out of line and I promise you she won't do it again." Anger dripping with every word on that last part. He was furious when Kunzite had filled him in on what happened and that anger was starting to return with every second he spent thinking about it.

"Thank you...though I assure you I could have handled it myself." Serenity muttered, looking down at her hands.

"I do not doubt that, m'lady." he said, laughing at the thought of his beautiful Serenity beating the living hell out of the red haired bitch. He glanced down at her, his eyes hungrily feasting on her every curve.

"Is that all you-" her words were cut short as Endymion's lips crushed hers.

She tried to push him away, her mind melting away with every second of the passionate kiss. She finally gave in, her arms circling his neck. Endymion licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, and Serenity relented. She opened her mouth and his tongue immediately began to explore it. Their tongues entertwined playfully. Slowly, without breaking the kiss, Endymion laid Serenity on her back, he climbing on top of her.

A soft moan escaped Serenity as his weight fell on her. Her hands began to explore the fine muscles on his shoulders and back as all blood seemed to rush to the mound between her legs. Endymion left her lips and began to gently nibble on her earlobe, causing Serenity to hold onto him tighter.

Endymion then set a trail of fire on Serenity's skin, as he left her earlobe and kissed his way down her neck and to her collarbone. His fingers clumsily began to tear at the buttons on her shirt. Finally, he got the last button and two large globes were unleashed.

Serenity's eyes opened when she noticed Endymion wasn't kissing her anymore, but looking down at her. She tried to cover herself, her cheeks burning with embarrassment, but he shook his head.

"Don't..." he whispered, "Sere...you're absolutely beautiful..."

He began to kiss the gorge between her breast, his hands gently kneading them. His mouth then encased a taut nipple, causing Serenity to buck beneath him.

"Endy!" she whispered huskily as he began to bite and suckle.

Endymion felt himself grow harder, until he thought he would cum right then and there. He forcefully restrained himself as his hand glided down her stomach and began to take off her skirt. Once she was completely bare beneath him he almost lost it. She was even more beautiful than he had imagined in his dreams.

His hand found its way to her mound and he began to slowly rub her, moving his fingers in a circle. Serenity moaned deeply as his thumb flicked across her clit. "Endy...I'm r-r-ready." she said, her mind trying to form words.

"Not yet, my little jewel...not yet." he whispered soothingly as he slipped a finger in. This time it was his time to moan as he felt the wet warmth greet his finger, her muscles clenching tightly around it.

His mouth returned to working on her breast as he slipped another finger in, feeling how tight she was. Serenity thought she was about to explode, her body slightly shaking. She didn't even notice when his mouth had left her breast and was making its way down her belly.

"OH DEAR GOD!!" Serenity muttered as Endymion's tongue began to work magic on her, his thumb lightly flicking over her clit. Seconds later, Serenity felt as if she was flying higher and higher and then floating gently down. Endymion looked down at her face, smiling.

She looked up at him, returning the smile but then confusion took over her face. "Is that it?" she asked, somewhat disappointed as she watched him get up from the bed. Endymion laughed and shook his head.

"Oh no, my little jewel...we have only just begun." he said, as he began to unbutton his shirt.

Serenity jumped up to stand before him, her fingers gently touching his hand to make him stop. He looked down at her a little confused.

"Let me..." she whispered. Endymion's hands dropped to his sides, a smile playing on his lips.

She slowly began to undo a button at a time. She then pushed the material off his shoulders and it fell in a heap on the floor. Her fingers were like feathers as they explored his chest and abdominals, sending massive waves of heat to Endymion's penis. He quietly moaned as she began to take off his belt and remove his pants and undergarments. She took a step back to admire him in his full naked glory, a little surprised at how big he was.

Endymion smiled at the innocent girl before him and took a step forward, but she stopped him. She grabbed his hand and brought him back to the bed and laid him down.

"Serenity?" he asked as she straddled his stomach. He received no answer, except for the warm air enticing his ear. She kissed and licked his ear, whispering sweet nothings. Her lips found his neck and she began to gently suckle the spot right beneath his ear, making him grab her hips tightly.

"Sere..." he murmured.

"Shh..." she whispered as her tongue ran from his collarbone all the way to his belly button. He shuddered in ecstasy as she took one of his nipples into her mouth. She gently bit down on the peak, her tongue circling it and then flicking rapidly across it.

She smiled as she once again felt him shiver beneath her. She was proud of herself for being able to make him feel good, just like he did with her. She scooted her body further down his, so she could grab hold of his erect and very ready penis. She firmly took hold of it, just below the head and began to slowly go up and down.

"Dear Lord, Sere..." he whispered hoarsely, his eyes filled with lust.

Serenity once again smiled, and then lowered herself so her lips gently rubbed against the very tip of his erection. Endymion's eyes shot wide open at her move and even more as she licked the glistening bead of cum off. His hands immediately grabbed the sheets as her mouth fully encased his penis. She began to move up and down, sucking and licking all the while.

She could feel his penis pulsating under her fingers, realizing he was about to cum. However, before she could finish he had pulled her up and laid her down on her back, hovering over her. Both their eyes were dark with lust as they stared at each other hungrily.

"This is going to hurt..but only a little..it'll fade soon I promise.."

"I know.." she whispered, smiling up at him.

With that having been said, he thrust into her as quickly as he could and his mouth crushed her's so as to muffle her cries of pain. He laid motionless for a while, waiting for her to give him a sign that it was okay.

Serenity laid there beneath him, quietly and very still. She could feel her muscles wrapping around his large manhood and although it did hurt at first, a new sensation was taking over her body and she had to admit it felt rather nice. She decided she wanted more and without realizing it she spread her legs a little further apart and thrust her hips up, bringing him even deeper.

Endymion nearly collapsed atop of her, the pleasure making him weak. He began to thrust first slowly and gently, but as their needs demanded more and more he began to pump faster and harder. She came first, her body racking from the orgasm, and he came seconds later. His arms gave out and he rolled to her side, his member still apart of her. She sighed heavily as he removed himself and wrapped his arms around her small frame, bringing her even closer to him. She gave him a small peck on the lips before snuggling up to his chest.

He gently rubbed her back, and laid a light kiss atop her silver head. He felt her breathing slow, the warm air tickling his chest. He sighed happily and brought the covers up around them. He closed his eyes and moments later they were both sound asleep, smiles gracing their faces.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way.

Author's Notes: Sorry guys this chapter's a little short, but I wanted to get one out quick cause it'll be a few days before I have time to update again. Thanks for all your fantastic reviews. You guys are awesome!! XOXO

--

"And how much is in it for me?" spoke a very raggid looking man. He was a rather tall fellow, standing at about five feet eleven inches, maybe six feet. His dark brown hair seemed to be coated in grease, and fell like strings to his shoulders. His eyes were of a very dark brown, most would say even black. His teeth looked like he hadn't cleaned them in months, and were starting to turn from yellow to brown.

The cloaked figure before him felt the bile begin to rise. "I assure you...there will be plenty in the end. I will give you half now, and half when the job's done."

The man nodded, and crossed his arms over his broad chest. He looked down at the person before him, with a questioning look. "And what is your name..."

"Names are pointless. But if you must need one you may call me Atari."

"Interesting...fine. Atari, consider it as good as done." he said with a large grin, before he walked out of the room.

"Perfect."

XXX

Serenity slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She let out a large yawn and stretched out her arms, before collapsing back onto her pillow. She turned her head, and saw a still slumbering Endymion laying beside her, with his arm placed possessively over her waist. Quietly, she reached out and moved a black curl away from his closed eyes. She then lightly placed a kiss on his forehead and got up to leave, when she felt his arm tighten around her.

"Endy?"

"Yes, my little wren?" he asked, opening one eye to look up at her. His eyes looking over her body hungrily. Serenity saw the look in his eyes and felt a shiver run down her spine.

"No Endy...I hardly got any sleep last night as it is..." she said as she smacked his face with her pillow.

"Darling, do you know how tempting you look in the morning?" he asked, his voice husky with lust.

"ENDY NO!!" she shouted playfully and tried to push his arm away, but to no avail.

He swiftly pulled her closer to him and then mounted her, plunging himself deep within her.

"Oh Endy.." she whispered

She ran her fingers through his hair and then tugged him down closer to her face, where she crushed his lips with her's. This time, it was Endymion who couldn't resist moaning as her tongue danced with his. Suddenly, a thought popped into Serenity's head and in a blink of an eye had rolled an unsuspecting Endymion onto his back and was now riding him.

Endymion's eyes shot wide open and a breathless "JESUS CHRIST!!" slipped from his lips. Endymion thought he was about to explode and then Serenity took him by surprise once again. She had somehow turned so her back was facing him, and she closed her legs completely shut. This caused her muscles to tighten even more and sent Endymion over the edge, Serenity following seconds after.

She fell to his side, a huge smile on her face. Endymion laid beside her shocked out of his mind. He then wrapped his arms around her and tilted her face towards him. "How in the name of God did you learn that?!" he asked, incredulously.

Serenity smiled and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Oh seriously Endy...you don't think Mina, Rei, and Makoto don't talk about their escapades?" she asked, a slender silver brow raised.

Endymion just looked at her and nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck. "Well you definitely need to keep talking to them...it was amazing Sere..." he paused, "and you know what's even more amazing?"

"What?" she asked, as she turned her body to face him.

"You..." he whispered. He could have swore he saw heaven in her eyes. She gave him a smile so beautiful it made him catch his breath. In that moment, he knew he loved her.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Sorry that it took so long for me to update. I've been BUSY, BUSY, BUSY with some church stuff and then college freshman orientation. Ugh. lol. That was an experience let me tell you. haha. Well I hope y'all like this next chapter :) Enjoy! XOXO

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any shape, color, or form.

--

Endymion awoke to find Serenity snuggled up against his chest, her light breathing sending a tickling sensation through his body. He looked down at her slumbering figure quietly, tempted to brush a silver lock from her brow. He resisted the urge, slowly and gently pulling his arms out from around her. Last night he had felt something odd. It wasn't a horrible feeling, no. It was rather pleasant actually. A sensation he had never felt before. Maybe it was the way she looked at him. Or her smile. Or maybe it was just her. Everything about her excited him, he was constantly ready to verbally bash one another just so he could see her scrunch up her nose in anger.

He smiled at the thought, and then realized he had been smiling a lot more lately and he knew it was because of her. A sense of protectiveness always arose within his heart and soul whenever he was around her or even on his mind. However, even though this new emotion made him feel good on the inside it confused the living hell out of him too. He never thought that a woman would actually capture his heart. Women were always a game. A quick tumble and then they moved on. _Well SOME people have the sense to move on...others not so much. _He thought heatedly as his mind pictured Beryl in all her contempt. He rolled his eyes as if he were truly disgusted with the wench and turned to look, once again, at his silver haired lover.

_She truly looks like an Angel..._he mused as he zipped up his breeches. He sighed heavily as he resisted the urge to go wake her up and make love to her again. He ran a large hands through the dark tendrils atop his head and quietly left the room. He closed the door softly behind him and made his way to his study. Thinking to send a summons out to his most trusted friends, whoever would have thought Endymion would need advice about women.

XXXXXXXXXX

Serenity began to toss and turn, pulling the black silk sheets up to beneath her chin. Grumpily, she rolled over trying to seek warmth from the large body that was supposed to have been laying beside her. She flopped her arm over his side of the bed, and lazily opened her eyes when her hand came in contact with the soft matress. When she noticed he wasn't there she immediately sat up and looked about the room.

_Where did that beastly man run off to now?! _she demanded of herself. Her cheeks were enflamed with a blush so red, people might have compared to her to a tomato. _Why that putrid little man!! How dare he use me like this!! _she pounded her fists against the matress, the effect not as great as she had wanted it to be. She began to breath deeply, fighting the impulse to clobber the man's brains out. _At least he left me alone in my shame..._she thought miserably. She cradled her face in her shaking hands, commanding herself not to cry. _Pull yourself together. You knew a man like Endymion only likes one thing and then he tosses you aside. You accepted this when you gave yourself to him. Now you know what to expect...all guys are the same._

"HEY MEATBALL HEAD IT'S TIME TO GE--" Rei paused mid-sentence, "What's wrong?" _I swear to God if Endymion did this I'll kill him._

"Oh..hey Rei..nothing's wrong.." Serenity said, her smile not quite reaching her eyes.

"I know you better than that Sere...you can tell me..." the easily angered, raven-haired woman said calmly as she walked over towards the bed.

"Nothing...really...I just have a touch of a headache..." _Oh how I wish I really could tell you everything..._

Rei eyed her curiously for a moment and then decided to let the matter be.

"Did you need something?" Serenity asked quietly as she wrapped the blanket around her body and walked towards her chest. She opened the large oak lid and began to toss things out of it, wanting to wear something subtle today.

"Oh I was jus--"

"Yes?" Serenity asked, as she slipped on a light blue day dress.

"Rei?" Serenity turned around and all color seemed to drain from her face. A loud pitched scream reverberated off the walls and in seconds Serenity felt herself slip into the darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine

--

"So you see my problem..." Endymion finished relaying his story to his four generals.

"Doesn't sound like a problem to me..." Kunzite answered softly, "It sounds as if you have fallen head over heels for the girl."

Endymion looked at his friend for a long while, silence filling the room. At least, until Nephrite decided to throw in his two cents.

"Who woulda thought our Endymion has a heart...least of all it was stolen by a pretty wench." he jeered.

If Nephrite hadn't been out of Endymion's reach, he might have clocked the man right then and there. He sent a chilly glare his way and Nephrite's laughter immediately silenced. "It was only a joke...no wonder you went ballistic when you thought Serenity and I were involved."

"What?" Jaedite and Zoicite said in perfect unison.

"You actually thought Serenity would sleep with HIM?!" Jaedite guffawed, nearly falling out of his chair.

"What? You think I'm not good enough for her? Hmm? Well if I wasn't so enamoured with my Makoto I would most certainly bed Serenity." Nephrite immediately regretted this, for in a second Endymion had lunged across his desk and tackled Nephrite to the floor. He held on tightly to the prone figure beneath him and was very tempted to start bashing his friend's skull into the floor. It took all three of his other generals to peel Endymion away from him.

"Relax Endymion...he would never bed the wench if he knew you had an interest in her. You should know that by now." Zoicite said, trying to ease the stress in the room.

Endymion sighed heavily, his broad shoulders slumping slightly. He extended his hand towards Nephrite to help him off the floor. "I know...I'm sorry Nephrite...I don't know what has come over me. I can't seem to get the girl out of my head...she's like poison."

Nephrite dusted himself off and laid a hand on his leader's shoulder. "Don't worry about it...I think we all know what you mean."

Endymion looked up curiously. "You do?"

"Yea...I think we have all found that special "poison"..." Kunzite said, grinning from ear to ear.

Endymion looked at his friends, as they all nodded. "Well I'll be damned..even you Jaedite?" he inquired.

"Yes it's true...Rei has captured my heart and soul. She's refreshing to be around. I've never come across a woman who challenges me at every turn...quite the turn on in fact." he replied, his mind clearly going to the gutter.

"You shouldn't talk about women like that...and if Rei was here you know she would beat your brains out of your nose." Zoicite added, making all the men laugh.

"Would anyone care for a drink?" Endymion offered as he walked over towards his liquor and spirits stand. Just as he took a crystal glass in his hand his study door opened abruptly, startling everyone. However, Endymion was not going to let his pleasant mood be affected by this sudden outburst and looked at the boy, smiling. "We were just about to have a drink, Sega. Care to join us?"

The boy shook his head rather fiercely. "There's trouble my lord..."

Endymion's grip tightened on the glass, a feeling of utter horror growing in his gut. "Well what is it?"

"It's Lady Serenity and Lady Rei..." he said frantically.

Jaedite nearly knocked over his seat as he sprang forward at the sound of Rei's name. "Well spit it out!" he commanded.

The young man standing before him nearly jumped out of his pants at the sound of anger in Jaedite's voice. He began to wring his hands nervously, his brilliant green eyes glistening as if he was on the brink of tears.

"Jaedite calm down..can't you see you're scaring the boy speechless..." Endymion said casually, "Now tell us, Sega..what's happened?"

"I went to Lady Serenity's room to fetch her for Lady Makoto, because she wanted the Misses to try a new dish of her's...I stood outside her door and knocked for several minutes, but no one answered so I peeked my head inside to see if she happened to be sleeping. When I looked inside I saw that her room was terribly messy. I opened the door wider and saw Lady Rei sprawled out on the bed...she had a large gash going across her chest and throat...there was so much blood...and...and the window was smashed horribly...I looked outside on the balcony and I saw a patch of hair that got caught on a nail...it was a patch of wolf fur mixed with silver, my lord...I think the lycans took Lady Serenity."

Glass could be heard shattering in the room. Everyone looked towards Endymion and saw the glass shards fall to the ground, a slight trace of blood following them. Sega looked as if he were seriously about to collapse from fright at the look in his lord's eyes. It took only a second for all five men to immediately run towards Serenity's chamber.

Endymion ran through the open doorway his eyes searching the room for his beloved. As he over turned chests and tables, Jaedite ran to Rei's side looking at her mangled body. He collapsed to his knees, tears streaming down his face. "Rei? Rei?! Rei, answer me!!" he ordered, trying to shake her awake. His fingers touched her cheek, and immediately pulled away. Her face was like ice and Jaedite felt as if he were about to lose the contents in his stomach. Zoicite ran over to her and picked up a blanket from the floor. He then placed it on the open wounds, applying heavy pressure so as to stop the bleeding.

Zoicite turned to Sega sharply. "Go get Ami, NOW!!" he barked, his eyes returning to Rei. "Nephrite...come get Jaedite please..." he whispered softly. Nephrite nodded and moved swiftly to do as he was told. However, his hand was hit away as he tried to help Jaedite off the floor.

"Rei!! You can't leave me!!" he shouted, terror and anguish dripping with every word. Tears were streaming down his face at a steady pace now.

Zoicite felt his heart break for his dear friend. He didn't know exactly what to say, and he couldn't say everything would be okay. For whatever had done this to her, did some serious damage. He looked down at his hands, and saw the blood seeping through the blanket and smearing over his hands. It started to form a little pool around his hands and he reached for a shirt that had been strewn over the bedside. He replaced the blanket with the shirt and just as he did Ami, Makoto, and Minako all rushed into the room.

Minako screamed as her eyes fell upon her injured friend; Makoto's face clearly paling, a hand raising to her lips. Ami quickly made her way to where Zoicite was, her crystaline blue eyes looking at him frantically. "What happened to her?" she choked out.

"We think the lycans attacked her and took Serenity..." Kunzite answered woefully.

Minako gasped when she heard this, and her eyes flew to Endymion. He was now standing by the window, his body stiff as a board, his head hanging low. Everyone looked to him, except for Jaedite who couldn't take his eyes off of Rei. Ami turned to the girls and Nephrite.

"Minako, I need you to go to my room and grab all the medical supplies you can find...get that little boy to help you." Minako nodded and in seconds her and Sega were dashing from the room. Ami then turned her eyes onto Nephrite and Makoto, "I need you two to get Jaedite and Endymion out of the room so Zoicite and I can work." Nephrite and Makoto, with solemn looks on their faces, nodded and approached the two men. Makoto took hold of Endymion's arm, trying to lead him from the room. At first he didn't budge, but then he followed her mindlessly, his eyes clouded over, a blank expression on his face.

"Don't worry Endymion...she's a strong girl...they'll regret taking her...she'll give them hell." she whispered, trying to reassure him though she wasn't even sure of what she said.

Nephrite watched Makoto and Endymion leave and then turned to Jaedite. "Come on Jaedite..." he said softly, placing a hand on the kneeling man's shoulder. Jaedite flinched and shook his head.

"No...no...I can't leave her...she needs me." he whispered hoarsely.

"Jaedite...we might be able to save her...but we need you to wait out in the hall with the others so we can work. She will be fine, she has been through much worse." Ami said gently.

Jaedite looked her straight in the eyes, looking for some form of reassurance. When he saw that she was speaking the truth he slowly nodded and stood up. "You will let me know how she's doing?" he asked, more along the lines of begging.

Ami nodded, "Of course, you'll be the first to know."

Jaedite straightened to his full height and walked out of the room with Nephrite following at his heels. Seconds later Minako burst into the room, with both her and Sega breathing heavily from the mad dash they had made from Ami's room.

"I got everything..." Minako breathed heavily, setting the things down on the desk beside the bed. Ami nodded her thanks.

"Will she be okay?" Minako asked, her eyes looking down at her sickly pale friend.

"I do not know for sure...be we know she is all strong and she'll fight it all the way." Ami whispered.

"Ami!!" Zoicite shouted, drawing the two girls' eyes towards him.

Rei's body was starting to convulse from the amount of blood loss. Minako covered her mouth, her eyes stinging with tears. Sega felt his knees nearly buckle at the sight. Ami's eyes went wide and quickly guided Minako and Sega from the room. She closed the door behind them and returned to Zoicite's side. Ami crossed over to the desk and picked up a bottle of alcohol and a cotton cloth. With a heavy sigh, that seemed to shake her entire body, Ami began to clean up her friend's wounds.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Notes: I am glad that everyone has enjoyed my story so far. You guys are wonderful and you keep this story going. Here's the next chapter! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way. However, the story line is mine.

--

Serenity opened her eyes, her vision blurry and a massive throb emitted from the back of her head. A putrid smell infiltrated her nostrils and she felt bile rise immediately in her throat. She groaned as she tried to move her arms and fingers, the feeling had deserted them completely. Once her vision finally focused enough, she saw that both her arms and legs were shackled. For a second she felt her heart beat wildly from fright but she soon regained her composure and looked around the room. Or what she could of it.

The room was engulfed in darkness, the only source of light coming from beneath the locked door before her. Her eyes moved to the right of the door and saw a bucket, not quite sure of its contents. Although, she was nearly positive that's where the smell was coming from. She scrunched her nose in disgust and continued to search the room. She quickly noticed that besides the bucket the room was completely void of anything else. There were no windows to filter out the smell or even give her air to breath. Serenity felt beads of sweat begin to form on her forehead, her hair clinging to her face and neck.

_Where am I? _she paused a moment before her eyes went wide as she remembered the attack._ Oh my god! Rei! _she screamed mentally. She began to yank the chains fiercely, hoping they would snap. Alas, they did not and Serenity could feel some hope slip away. _There's got to be a way out of here._ Though she doubted she would get anywhere with her arms and legs in their current state. She grimaced as she straightened out her legs in front of her. The stiffness slowly fading, but blood was rushing to her limbs way to fast and the prickling sensation brought tears to her eyes. _If only Endy were here..._she thought sadly and as if her thoughts had come to life she heard footsteps approaching the door. Her heart leapt out of joy, the pain in her legs momentairily forgotten.

The footsteps stopped in front of her cell door and the sound of a key being inserted into the metal lock seemed to echo in her small room. Seconds later, a dark figure stood in the middle of the door. Serenity closed her eyes at the sudden burst of light but opened them in no time at all to see who had come to save her. All hope seemed to leave her when she saw a man who was definitely not Endymion staring down at her. An uneasy feeling began to churn in her stomach.

"I see you're awake, sweetheart." he greeted, a sickly smile on his face.

"Who are you?" she paused "..and I'm not your sweetheart."

He laughed as her azure eyes seemed to spit vemon at him; her arms and legs trying to get the restraints off.

"Oh you haven't changed a bit have you?" he asked, leaning his large body against the door frame.

Serenity thought about this statement long and hard before she came up with a response. "You know me?"

"Oh yes, sweetheart...I know you very well..." he replied, bringing a lamp up beside him, the light filling the room completely. "...the one who got away."

"What are you...talking...about..." she said slowly, realization hitting her hard. Her eyes scanned his face for any recognition but she couldn't remember him for the life of her.

"You were one of the people who attacked our village weren't you?" she asked, her voice growing weak.

"My, my, you are clever girl aren't you?" he said mockingly. "Yes, that's right...I was there...I remember that night as if it was yesterday. Your people's pitiful screams as we ransacked your village. However, your father did rally against us...though he was no match in the end...just as we started feasting on the villagers' flesh I noticed two figures dashing through the woods. Of course, I couldn't let them escape so we took chase. Your mother fell. She was too pretty of a wench to go to waste so each of us took her. You should have heard her screams of ecstasy, she actually begged for more...but of course you didn't hear them because you had tripped over something and was knocked unconcious."

"YOU'RE LYING!!" Serenity screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It's the complete truth I assure you sweetheart, and I have only just begun." he smirked, "Once we were through with your mother we went after you but someone had already gotten to you. I'm not sure how we didn't notice your disappearance, but then again we were quite busy with the whore you called a mother."

Serenity was shocked into silence. How dare they talk about her mother like that! Memories of that night flooded her. She continued to cry as he went on with his story.

"You can imagine how angry I was that you had gotten away...so I tracked you down for years until one of my clansman found you at Moonlight Manor with...him." he said, as if in disgust.

"Him?" Serenity choked out.

"It would seem that the vampire lord, William Kardon, had taken you under his wing. We knew that we would never be able to retrieve you seeing as how you have that disgusting mark on your neck. I, of course, was infuriated and so for years I have been looking for a way to get back at the vampires for stealing you. As a matter of fact, just last week I found that excuse. It would seem that I'm not the only one who wanted you gone from those filthy creatures. We devised a plan, though we didn't realize it was as simple as you had made it to be. One of my men snuck in and killed your friend Rei...and then knocked you out and brought you here..."

"Where is here?"

"Now that's not important is it? I'm sorry to say that if you keep interrupting my story I might have to punish you."

Serenity's eyes flared, and her fangs began to grow. His dark brows drew close together and before she knew it, his hand came fast across her cheek, leaving a trail of fire in its place. He hit her so hard her head turned, and a small trickle of blood eased from her mouth.

"YOU BASTARD!!" she shouted, her body shaking from anger. The look in her eyes clarifying she would kill him once she was released.

"Tsk. Tsk." he repremanded, shaking his head. "I'll let that one slide, but only this once. Now to continue my story." he paused, waiting to see if she would say something else, but she didn't.

"Now...once wegot you here I still wasn't satisfied. I thought hard and long on what to do and then it suddenly hit me. What could I destroy that was close to your heart?" he started. Serenity felt her heart stop beating as she thought about Endymion.

"Have any guesses on what that might be?" he asked, toying with her.

"What have you done?!" she demanded, her eyes nearly completely white.

"Why, you are quite the impatient one aren't you." he laughed, "Well...I took the liberty of checking up on your home and dearest friend Motoki..."

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" she screamed, fear and anger dripping with every word.

"Well...you'll just have to see for yourself now won't you?" he said smugly and with that he left the room and locked the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying my story! I think I'm going to end this story in the next few chapters but don't worry cause I already have an idea for the next story. Now all I need to know is what you think I should do. So, if you could please give me your answer at the end of the review that would be fantastic! Alright, so:

**Theme**

1. Vampire

2. Present Day

3. Kind of old-timey English (like mistresses and what not)

**Story Idea:**

1. The vampire one will be like a sequel to **Into The Darkness**...so I'll put up a full review when this story is complete.

2. Serena is a lawyer trying to make her way to the top. She finally finds a way to do this by convicting Darien, a well known mobster who owns over half the city. Just as she thought she had a secure case she stumbled across something that would change her life forever.

3. Everyone said that Endymion's first wife was the reason behind him turning into a cold hearted man. Making him crazy enough to murder her. It wasn't until a certain young female took it upon herself to ignore the stories and turn his heart of ice into one burning with love.

**Reader's Comments:**

This is for all my reviewers. If you wish to see something in one of my stories that you would have liked to see in **Into The Darkness ** then add that in your review as well and I'll make sure it finds its way in there.

Thanks so much for your patience! If you could do this for me I would appreciate it. Y'all are the best! XOXO

--

It had been two weeks since Serenity went missing and the only comfort Endymion saught during that time was a bottle of claret. His once clean-shaven face was now darkened with black stubble. Bags were beginning to form beneath his eyes from loss of sleep. He couldn't keep his mind off her. Every second of every day she was haunting him. People would say he experienced mad episodes brought on by the drink, for he swore she would be standing before them but no one was present. However, his raggid appearance was not the worst of it. His anger was at an all time high, and no one in the house dare speak a word to him.

Minako learned that lesson the hard way when she tried to speak to Endymion and reassure him that they would find her. He didn't take well to it and came close to launching the, now empty bottle, at her. Minako was in a fit of tears when Kunzite found her, sending him into blinding white fury. He had marched into Endymion's study, his eyes completely focused on his leader.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MINAKO LIKE THAT!! SHE WAS ONLY TRYING TO COMFORT YOU!! SHE DID NOTHING WRONG!!" Kunzite shouted, color quickly rising to his cheeks.

Endymion stared at him in a drunken stupor, his blue eyes glassed over. Kunzite sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, we know you're wound tight these days...we all miss Serenity...and we will find her. But instead of going out and looking for her yourself you decide to sit there like an idiot wasting your life away with a bottle of claret. You know that if the roles were reversed Serenity would be searching high and low for you. And you have not once tried to talk to Jaedite and comfort him like you used to do. Do you even care that Rei is healing wonderfully every day and that Jaedite is ecstatic about it? You're not the Endymion we all came to know and care about and accepted as our leader. You're wasting away to nothing..."

Kunzite finished and was about to leave the room, but stopped when he heard movement from behind him. He turned and saw that Endymion's shields had completely fallen. He sat there, his face covered with his large hands; his shoulders slightly shaking. Kunzite couldn't believe it. Endymion was actually crying!

"Endymion?" Kunzite asked softly, and started to approach him.

Endymion sat there a moment longer before he stood up and looked his friend in the eye. "Get everyone who can ready...we're going out tonight...and we're not coming back until we find her."

Kunzite nodded his head and left immediately to make the preparations needed. Endymion slowly bent over to pick up the empty wine bottle and tossed it in the trash. He ran a hand over his face and then walked over to his bookcase. He pulled out a large leather bound book and a panel slid to the left and revealed a dark passageway. Silently he entered it and made his way up a flight of stairs. He then pressed on a stone and another panel slid open. This time he walked into his bedroom, where he walked over to his wash basin and began to clean himself up.

--

Serenity opened her eyes and was greeted with the bleak and dingy room she had been placed in for who knows how many days. You would think that a person would get accustomed to the stench eminating from that wretched bucket, but you don't. She felt dazed, and her head rolled lazily on her shoulders. A groan escaped her lips as she parted them. Blood starting to seep through the cracks that had formed there from the lack of water.

In the time that she had been here she had been beaten, starved, and very nearly raped but luckily that one time she had managed to head butt the guy and knock him off balance which caused her to receive yet another beating, and her food to be withheld for even longer. She could feel her body weakening with every day that passed and she knew she must smell for she hadn't had a bath in the entire time she had been here.

To make matters worse her body kept falling asleep because she couldn't change positions, the chains still tight on her arms and legs. They, of course, were now scabbing over from her failed attempts to free herself. The metal slicing her skin like butter. She finally got the bleeding to stop by wripping part of her skirt off with her teeth and pressing it against the wounds.

Over the days, Serenity had lost all hope that Endymion would find her. It had been too long, he would have given up the search, if he even looked for her at all. Serenity had completely been defeated and her heart had broken into a million pieces it had seemed. However, she did have one thing that she was looking forward to and she was determind to stay alive. A small smile krept on her face as she began to think about her future and how good it would be, her smile then faded when she heard footsteps approaching her door.

She had grown quite accustomed to hearing them for Snake liked to see how his "pet" was doing. She had learned that Snake was the second man in charge of the lycan clan and he enjoyed rubbing it in her face that she had been captured by the enemy. She felt stupid that she had not figured it out the very first day and was disgusted with herself that she hadn't sensed the fowl beast in or even near her room.

The steps fell silent, though she could see a shadow beneath the door. She wondered what he was waiting for and then she heard the key in the lock and she felt her heart skip a beat. What would he do to her today? Beat her? Torture her? Starve her? Attempt to rape her again? Serenity's mind was a jumble of thoughts and nerves. The door slowly opened, and Serenity's eyes tried to focus to the bright light that invaded the room. She turned her face away, but once her eyes focused she turned to look Snake in the eye, her blue eyes dark with hate.

But that look soon faded and her eyes widened. "It can't be you...you..." Serenity couldn't finish her sentence because she passed out.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Notes: Thank you so much for everyone's reviews and interest in this story

Author's Notes: Thank you so much for everyone's reviews and interest in this story! You guys make my day every time I read your comments. And now that I'm not so busy I will have a lot more time to update and write my stories, especially since I have my own laptop now. Woohoo! Lol. Well here's the next chappie. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way.

--

Endymion walked over to his mirror and stared at his ragged appearance. His black hair was a mess atop his head from him running his fingers through it from frustration. His once bright midnight blue eyes were now void of any emotion. Bags were beginning to form beneath his eyes from the long nights he spent in his study wallowing away in his sorrow. It wasn't that he had given up on searching for her, as everyone had thought, he did have a plan but he couldn't reveal it to even his closer friends.

He sighed heavily as he pulled out a drawer on his dresser and pulled out a piece of paper that he had just received last evening. He opened the small slip of paper and read its contents for the fifth time that day.

_She will be in the abandoned shack that lies fifty miles south of your manor on the edge of your lands._

Endymion's eyes scanned the paper over and over, his mind reviewing his plan once again. On a hunch he had sent out a message to a friend who then was able to deliver it to the intended target. His hunch happened to be correct because he received the reply late last night.

He placed the letter back in the drawer, knowing exactly what shack they were talking about. He had visited it once before, a long time ago. He remembered it as if it were yesterday.

"**Endy!! Come on!! I'm hungry!!" came the voice of a chubby little white-headed boy who couldn't be more than ten years old. **

"**Oh stop being a baby, Kunz. I just want to check this place out first." Endymion answered sharply as he approached the run down house. **

**Kunzite groaned deeply from behind him and thought of different ways you could throttle a person. He was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts when he noticed that Endymion had already entered the building without him. **

"**Endy! Wait for me!" Kunzite shouted, waddling after his friend. **

**Kunzite entered the house his eyes wide open and scanning the room. He saw Endymion standing by a window, hiding behind a shabby red curtain. **

"**Come on Endy…let's go…this place creeps me out…" he started, "…what are you looking at?" he inquired, walking towards the window to take a look himself.**

"**Shhh!" Endymion ordered, placing a finger against his lips. **

"**Okay okay..jeez." Kunzite muttered under his breath. He peered out the window and saw a little girl picking flowers from the backyard. **

"**What's so interesting about her? I'm hungry…let's go." Kunzite whined.**

"**When are you not hungry, Kunz? And you go ahead…I want to stay here…" Endymion whispered, his eyes glued to the girl.**

**Kunzite looked at him as if he were about to question him but then his stomach growled rather loudly so he decided against it. "Fine…but if mom gets mad at you for not showing up for dinner don't blame me."**

"**Yeah yeah.." Endymion shooed, waving his hand in dismissal. **

**Kunzite muttered something inaudible under his breath as he walked out the door leaving Endymion to his admiring. Endymion decided he wanted to get a closer look at the enchanting girl and quietly snuck out through the backdoor, sticking to the shadows as best he could. **

**For a second or two he thought he was fine but his foot accidentally hit a rock making it stir up the dirt around his feet, causing her to jump and look around nervously.**

"**Who's there?!" she asked, her voice slightly quivering out of fear.**

**At first Endymion kept quiet not wanting to disturb the girl but for some reason something tugged at his heart to reassure the young girl that she was in no danger, so he spoke.**

"**Hi…" he greeted, a small smile creeping up on his face.**

**The girl looked taken aback by the sight of him, and seemed to visibly shrink before him. Her hands clasped tightly around the woven basket filled with flowers, her big blue eyes staring at him nervously. Not knowing whether to run for her life or stay.**

"**Who are you?" she asked quietly.**

"**I'm Endy.." he answered, moving closer to her, "…and you are?"**

"**My name is Serena…" she practically whispered.**

"**It's nice to meet you Serena." He said, grinning from ear to ear. "Can I ask you something?" **

**She thought about it for a moment and then slowly nodded her head, accepting his request.**

"**What are you doing here?" he asked, picking up a small blue flower that had fallen out of her basket. **

**All color seemed to drain from her face and Endymion feared that she was about to pass out. Her eyes grew even larger, and he noticed her hands were slightly shaking. He reached out towards her, placing the flower back in the basket. **

"**Are you okay?" he asked, as he saw tears form in her eyes. He had never been able to stand tears. Especially when girls were the ones shedding them. He had seen it numerous times. Where girls would cry just to get there way. He never understood why girls acted so foolishly, but for some reason he felt that Serena's tears were real and she was truly scared. Of what he did not know. Yet.**

"**Do you live here?! I didn't think anyone did because the look of it…well…oh I should have just not come. I'm sorry…please don't kill me!!" she begged, tears falling freely down her cheeks. **

**Endymion was shocked beyond belief at the psycho moment this girl just had. "What on earth are you talking about girl?? Why would I kill you??" he demanded to know.**

"**Mum always told me that when I go onto someone else's land and taking something without their permission they would hunt me down and kill me." Serenity answered meekly.**

**Endymion's eyes grew even larger at her next remark. "Why would anyone tell someone that when it's completely not true….unless you still from the King or higher society folk." **

"**So you're not going to kill me?" she asked, hope entering her eyes almost immediately.**

"**No, I'm not going to kill you….and I do not live here….me and my friend stumbled across this place and I wanted to take a look inside. I passed the window and saw you out here picking flowers." He said, trying to give his best smile.**

"**There is another boy like yourself?" she asked.**

**Endymion felt a slight twinge of jealousy rush through him when she thought that there would be someone else there too. Was he not good enough? "Well, he went home. He got hungry." **

"**Oh." She said softly and then looked towards the sky. "It's starting to get dark…I should really be getting home for supper."**

**Endymion nodded quietly. "Yeah…I better get back home too or Kunzite's mom will get mad." **

"**Who's Kunzite?" she asked, feeling more comfortable with the boy now.**

"**He's my friend I told you about earlier….the one who went home because he was hungry." **

"**Oh…you live with your friend?" she asked.**

"**Yes." He replied shortly, knowing exactly where this conversation was leading to.**

"**Why? Where are your parents?" she asked, her curious side rearing its ugly head.**

"**Isn't it obvious?" he said, not intending it to sound so mean.**

**Serena shrank back slightly and then nodded her head. "Well I'm sorry….but I really must be off or my mum will take a switch to my behind. It was nice meeting you…." She said, giving him a large smile. She turned to walk away and waved goodbye to him. **

**Endymion watched her leave, a feeling growing inside his stomach making him feel that he was going to see this girl on more than one occasion, and she was going to be trouble. **

Endymion blinked several times before dipping his hands in the basin and splashing it in his face. He pulled out his shaving cream and a razor and began to work on the new beard he had been growing for the past few weeks.

Once he was done he grabbed a towel and dried his face off. As he looked at himself in the mirror once again his mind drifted to Jaedite and Rei. He made a note to himself to talk to both of them before he left for the search.


	18. Author's Notes

Author's Notes:

Author's Notes:

Hey everyone I am so sorry that it has taken so long for me to update this story. I moved out of my house but my internet connection sucked so it was hard for me to continue writing. Well now my internet is good as new and I can continue the story! Expect the next chapter VERY soon! Hope y'all have a great rest of the day!

With love,

Irishlady18


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Notes: Alright, here is chapter 18

Author's Notes: Alright, here is chapter 18!! I am so sorry for the long wait I was so mad that my internet wasn't working and it took so long to fix it. So to make up for time lost I am going to make this chapter longer and probably post a few more chapters as the week progresses. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way…unfortunately. :(

--

Endymion stood before the abandoned shack he had visited very long ago. Memories of the time he spent there began to flash vividly before his mind. His body stood rigid in the night, his raven locks gently blowing in the wind. His stomach churned with ominous thoughts but he quickly pushed them aside and took the first step towards the broken front door.

He pushed his body against the door, knowing it stuck in certain places. It took only a second for his eyes to focus, the pale moonlight drifting in behind him. He took another step inside and walked over to a closed door. He reached for the doorknob and slowly turned it, lightly pushing the door open. His breath caught in his throat and his heart seemed to stop mid-beat.

His body finally returned to normal when he saw there was nothing in there except for a broken old table in the center of the room. Endymion growled with frustration and left the desolated room. He turned to his left and saw an opening where a door had once stood and began to make his way towards it, thinking it was the kitchen.

Just as he was about to enter the kitchen something snapped behind him and in a flash Endymion had his hand wrapped around the intruder's throat, his fangs bared and nails extended.

"Holy shit Endy it's only me!!" Kunzite gasped.

Endymion relaxed only slightly, his grip giving way. "Why are you here? You know I don't like having people sneak up on me!" he growled.

"Well…if…you would let….go…of my throat…I will explain…" Kunzite choked out.

Endymion glared at him lightly but let his friend go. He crossed his arms over his broad chest and awaited his friend's answer. Kunzite rubbed his throat and coughed a few times before he could get any words out.

"I saw you leave the manor. You know you aren't allowed to go out by yourself Endymion." Kunzite said disapprovingly.

"I am leader of this clan and can take care of myself." Endymion muttered heatedly.

"Though that may be true, you know we can't risk anything. And I must say, you did throw me for a loop when you came here." Kunzite said, waiting for Endymion to explain himself, which didn't happen. "…why are you here?"

Endymion sighed and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "I am here on a lead if you must know?"

"A lead? Serenity is here?" Kunzite asked, eagerness clearly in his voice.

"From what my informant tells me…yes she is here, but I'm not exactly sure where she is."

Kunzite nodded and scanned the small room they were standing in. His guess was that it used to be a living room but you could hardly tell since no one had inhabited it for centuries. His eyes locked with Endymion's for a quick second and he saw the determination in his friend's eyes.

"So, what do you need me to do?" he asked.

Endymion looked around the room and saw a broken down staircase. "Check upstairs and then meet me back here."

Kunzite nodded and started for the stairs as Endymion continued on into the room he had almost entered before he had nearly strangled Kunzite. As he thought it was a kitchen, a rather large one for such a small home. However, like every other room there wasn't much in it. Only a couple chairs and…

"What is that?" Endymion asked himself as he walked over to the wooden stove. He opened the small gate and saw the almost dead embers within it. He turned around sharply and looked around the room again. Someone had been there, and probably still was.

He walked back into the living room and saw that Kunzite was already there waiting.

"Did you find anything?" Endymion asked, praying that his friend had good news. His question was met with a slow shake of the head and disappointment written all over his face. Endymion sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"What do we do now?" Kunzite asked.

"I'm not sure.." Endymion groaned.

"Wait do you smell that?"

"What?"

"Come here…" Kunzite muttered taking Endymion's arm and pulling him off to the side to hide within the shadows.

Seconds later a male entered the room. He stopped in the center of the room and looked around.

"Who's there?" he growled.

Endymion stepped out of the shadows against the protests of Kunzite. "Hello Richard.."

The man turned around sharply and met Endymion's eyes. Kunzite watched from the sidelines confused on how Endymion knew this man but once a smile formed on the man named Richard's face then he knew everything was okay.

"Endymion! It's good to see you! Follow me. She's downstairs. Charlotte has been with her all night." Richard said frantically as he made his way to the room that Endymion had checked earlier and only had a broken table in it. Richard shoved the table away and began to strip the floorboards.

"Now Endymion..I must warn you…she has been through a lot…you must take her far away from here. We can't risk being away for much longer. Someone will get suspicious."

"I understand. I appreciate everything you have done for her."

"Charlotte and I are the ones who appreciate everything you have done. She is lucky to have you."

"Not that lucky. It was my fault she got caught up in this mess."

Richard stood once he was finished with his job and looked at Endymion. "You shouldn't blame yourself for what has happened. Her kidnapping has been planned for quite some time now….I'll explain everything later. Now we must hurry and get her to your manor."

Endymion nodded and saw that there was now a flight of stairs where there had once been floorboards and a broken table. The three of them rushed down the stairs and down a very narrow hallway. It was so narrow the boys almost had to walk sideways to get to the end of it.

Richard turned left and pushed open a makeshift wooden door. He led the boys into a dank room that had only a single candle as its light. Endymion's eyes immediately fell on Serenity and his heart seemed to shatter.

Her face was bruised beyond the point of recognition and her body was rail thin, as if she hadn't eaten a thing in months. Her wrists barely had skin on them, from what he had no clue, but he had an idea that she had been chained to something. Endymion felt the tears burning the back of his eyes. His body felt numb. The tears ran down his cheeks like a dam had just broken within him. Charlotte moved out of the way as Endymion approached, her eyes glistening with fresh tears.

Endymion gently took Serenity's hand in his and placed it on his cheek. He closed his eyes and let his emotions unfold as if no one were in the room with them. As if they were the only two left in the world. He fell to his knees, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. His lungs trying to keep up a steady pace in breathing but it wasn't working.

"Sere…please don't leave me…" he croaked, "…I need you...you are everything to me…I love you Serenity! You can't leave me here by myself!! You have to wake up! I'm so sorry for everything I have done to you. I'm sorry this happened to you. It's all my fault. I love you so much and I promise I will be better to you. We can make it through this together! Just wake up…please….please Sere…"

Kunzite watched his friend pour his heart out to the unconscious girl and felt the tears pour from his eyes. He looked towards Richard and Charlotte and saw that they two were affected by what Endymion had said. Who would have guessed that a man whose heart was cold as ice could find love and express it with such passion?

Kunzite stepped forward and lightly cleared his throat. "Endymion…we should take her back to the manor. Ami and Zoicite will be able to aide her more if she were back home."

It would seem that Endymion had completely ignored Kunzite but he finally stood and gently cradled Serenity in his arms, blanket and all. His face was raw from the fresh tears, a few still slipping down his cheeks and lightly falling on Serenity's dirty face. Endymion looked towards Richard and Charlotte.

"Thank you for your help…"

"Take good care of our baby…" Charlotte cried, and then pulled a crinkled piece of paper out of her pocket, "When she wakes up…could you give this to her please?"

Endymion nodded and indicated for Kunzite to keep it safe. He reached out and placed the letter in his breast pocket. "You ready?"

"Yes, let's go…be safe…" Endymion said softly to the older couple.

They nodded and were off with one last look at their darling girl. Endymion held Serenity closer to his body and started down the narrow hallway, this time having to walk sideways so he could get them out safely.

Kunzite and Endymion started the long journey home, Endymion trying to protect Serenity's body from the slight chill that hung in the early morning air. He bent his head over and gently placed a kiss on her forehead, whispering sweet nothings and promising love for the rest of their days.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

--

"How are Serenity and Rei doing Ami?" Kunzite asked softly as he gently closed the bedroom door behind him. Ami gave him a small smile and wiped her hands off on her apron.

"Rei is doing much better. Her fever broke late last night and since then she has come in and out of consciousness and her wounds are healing nicely." Ami informed.

"..and Serenity?"

"Well…she still hasn't awaken from her coma…her skin has finally grown back on her wrists and some of the bruises have disappeared on her face….but her body is still rail thin and weak…"

Kunzite nodded and looked at the two women lying in their beds side by side. Rei seemed to be sleeping peacefully, a small smile planted on face. A thought ran through Kunzite's head.

"Where's Jaedite? I believe this is the first time in the past month I've seen him away from her side."

Ami brushed away a strand of hair out of her eyes. "I told him to go get some sleep since Rei is better now. It took some persuading but he finally agreed."

"Good.." his eyes drifted towards Serenity and his heart still sank like it had everyday since it happened. Although physically her appearance seemed to be getting better her facial features were contorted as if she were still in pain. Ami looked at Serenity as well and sighed heavily.

"Where's Endymion?" she asked curiously.

"He's…in his study…" he answered hesitantly.

Ami looked at him strangely but decided not to ask. She walked over to the nightstand and picked up a glass bottle and a spoon. She carefully poured the brown liquid into the spoon and set the bottle back down on the table. Slowly, she walked over to Serenity and gently applied pressure to her mouth so that it would open. Kunzite watched the brown liquid disappear into Serenity's mouth.

"What is that?"

Ami set the spoon back down on the table. "It's a pain killer…it'll help her sleep better…"

"Oh..." he replied softly, "...well I must be off now. I just wanted to check on the girls and make sure everything was okay." Kunzite nodded his head towards her. Just as he opened the door he turned. "...and you should get some sleep too. I'll send Zoicite to come relieve you."

"Thank you." Ami smiled.

Kunzite nodded and gently shut the door behind him.

--

It had been a week since Serenity was back at the manor and it was tonight that he was to meet up with Richard and Charlotte. He waited silently and impatiently in the small underground room that he had first seen Serenity in. Bile rose within his throat as he eyed the lone bed, its sheets seeming to still hold the imprint of Serenity's body.

"Come on…" ,he growled irritably.

"Patience is a virtue my child." Came a soft feminine voice.

Endymion turned to his right and saw Charlotte and Richard standing silently behind him. He tried to smile, but he couldn't seem to make his body do so. The older couple nodded toward him. Silence filled the room for what seemed like ages before Endymion impatiently broke it.

"What news do you bring?"

Richard looked around uneasily, checking over his shoulder every now and then. Endymion thought this odd for a man of Richard's stature and strength. He could easily overcome any opponent, possibly even him.

"First off, we need to tell you the whole story so you can understand why this happened. It all started when our village was attacked. We were in the middle of dinner…there was no warning. My guards came in and informed us of the upcoming raid. I told Charlotte and Serenity to run while I held them off. I ran outside with the guards and tried to fend them off…but I was no match. I watched men, women, and children I loved die because of those vicious men…no…those beasts! I heard a scream and turned my head and saw my wife falling to the ground. Just then I felt the smooth metal of a blade enter my back. I fell to my knees…the memories of my sweet Charlotte and my darling Serenity flashing before my eyes and the memories that I would never be able to gain. It was then that the leader, Viper, commanded his soldiers to keep me…that I could be of use to them. At that moment I did not realize what they meant, but as soon as I felt their sharp fangs pierce through the flesh on my neck…I knew. They were going to change me…into one of them…" Richard paused for only a second to reveal the bite marks all along his throat, "…I was so weak but once I was alone and gathered up enough strength to get to my feet. All of the beasts had left me and were chasing after my wife and daughter. I screamed out to her, but I knew my voice could not be heard. I forced myself to try and walk towards her but I did not get far before I fell…I lifted my head from the ground and…and…"

Charlotte reached out to her husband, tears in her eyes, and took hold of his hand. Richard looked down at her and smiled, using his free hand to wipe away the threatening tears. He continued, "…I saw them attack her. She was so helpless…I thought she was going to die right before my eyes…and I couldn't do a damn thing about it!" He slammed his fist into the dirt wall, creating a small indention.

Charlotte rubbed Richards back softly with her fingertips and tried to calm him down a bit. She finally looked up at Endymion, taking a shaky breath she began, "They attacked me just like they had Richard…it was as if it was a dream…I couldn't even feel them biting me…I couldn't hear them talking…I couldn't even see them…all I felt was my heart pounding hoping Serenity would get to safety…all I could hear were my daughter's screams…and all I could see was my daughter running and running and then being sideswiped and knocked unconscious…at that moment I died…we both did…"

Charlotte collapsed within the very chair she had sat in when Serenity had occupied the bed. She cradled her face within her hands and silently began to cry. Richard stood by the wall, head bowed, and silent. Charlotte revealed her face, glistening with fresh tears, and swallowed hard.

"I thought my baby had died…I saw the same man who sideswiped her pick her up and take her away…I thought I had lost her for forever…but once the village had been destroyed Richard, me, and the other converted prisoners were taken back to their manor…it was as we were being escorted down a hallway that I heard Viper shouting about something…I pretended to trip over my foot and fell trying to get some more time…it was then that I discovered that Serenity had been taken not by a beast, but one of you…a vampire…I knew she was safe so I didn't worry as much, but that's getting off the subject. Viper was really angry and vindictive towards everyone after that night. He was so mad that Serenity had gotten away…I'm not really sure why for I do not remember him ever meeting or seeing her."

Endymion did not think this was strange at all. Viper was a sneaky, conniving bastard who knew how to hide himself within the shadows and trees. He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to figure out why he would have wanted Serenity. He was brought out of his thoughts when Charlotte continued with the story.

"…and the last thing I heard him say was that he would get her back any way possible…that's all I know…" Charlotte finished.

Endymion nodded slowly and looked up at Richard, whose back was towards him. "Do you have anything to add, Richard?"

Silence.

"Richard darling?" Charlotte called out.

Silence.

"Richard darling you need to tell him what you discovered." she whispered.

Richard sighed heavily and ran both hands through his hair. He turned to face them, his eyes not meeting either of theirs. He crossed his arms over his broad chest and leaned against the wall. A small cloud of dust engulfing him.

"I didn't know that he had captured Serenity until I was delivering food to the guards in the dungeon. I passed her cell and happened to glance in and I saw her there chained to the wall…unconscious. It was then that Charlotte and I concocted the plan to break her out. We sent the note to you and…well you know the rest." He finished.

"Where is he?" Endymion said all too calmly.

"We're not sure…" Charlotte muttered, "…wait…I overheard him talking about something one night. I don't know if this has any relevance but he said something about a Moonlight Manor and a Motoki?"

Endymion's eyes grew wide when she shared this information. He stood up and rushed to her side, his hands resting on her shoulders. "What else did he say?"

Charlotte just shook her head, "I'm not sure…he was whispering and I had to try really hard not to draw attention to myself. All I know is that he seemed really angry about something…and Motoki could burn in hell with the manor."

"I have to go…if what you say is true then Viper is planning a raid on Moonlight Manor. I must return to Raven's Spire and gather supplies. Will you two be alright?" he asked.

They both nodded. "Yes we will be fine…we've decided to hide ourselves away…there are a few others who have decided to leave with us and they know of a stronghold towards the south."

"Alright, be safe." Endymion said his goodbyes and ran from the room. He had much to do.

--

Ami wearily lifted her head up when she heard the soft creak of the door. A smile swiftly grew on her face as she saw Zoicite appear. "Hello Zoicite…"

"Hello Ami…" he said softly, not wanting to disturb the two sleeping women.

Ami stood from her seat and stretched her limbs, a large yawn escaping her mouth. Bags were beginning to form beneath her big blue eyes and she had little coloring in her face. Zoicite watched her out of the corner of his eye and a slow blush crept up on his cheeks when he saw a sliver of skin on her stomach.

Ami looked up at him and saw him blushing, which then caused her to blush and look away shyly. They stood there quietly, Serenity's and Rei's even breathing the only sound in the room.

"You should get some sleep Ami…I'll watch the girls for you…" he said, gently touching her elbow.

Ami looked warily up at him and he knew what she was thinking. "Don't worry…I'll take good care of them I promise…"

Ami nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips lightly grazed his ear as she whispered a 'thank you'. A shock went through Zoicite's body as the warm air blew against his ear. His body went rigid with sexual tension and he framed Ami's face with his hands. Their eyes stayed locked for a good ten seconds before he leaned down and kissed her firmly on the lips. Her eyes went wide with shock, but soon closed, her arms tightening around his neck.

This encouragement sent chills down his spine and his manhood hardened. He brought her body closer to her's, his hands firmly gripping her lower back.

"Oh get a room you two!"

The couple jumped apart and turned abruptly. "SERENITY!"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update the next chapter! I hope it was worth the wait. Here is Chapter 21 and I'm going to try and make it as long as possible. I am also determined to update every 3 days and finish this story up within the next month, if not sooner. I have many new ideas for more stories so I hope y'all are ready!

--Irishlady18

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon…unfortunately.

--

"Is Zoicite still with Ami and the girls?" Endymion asked roughly as he scrambled through some things in his room.

"Yes, I believe so." Kunzite replied.

"Believe so? Shouldn't you know?" Endymion answered sarcastically as he threw a wadded up piece of paper to the side.

"What's gotten into you?" Jaedite muttered from his spot on the couch.

Endymion gave him a hard look and ran a hand through his hair, "I met with Richard and Charlotte this evening..."

"And?" came the voices of Kunzite and Jaedite in unison.

"Well if you would let me finish…I think Viper is planning on doing somet-"

"ENDYMION!!"

All three males looked up to see a very out of breath Zoicite standing in the doorway. His hair was all ruffled and his chest heaving from lack of breath. Endymion looked at him, awaiting for his general to say something, anything…but it didn't come.

"Yes Zoicite?"

"It's Serenity…she's awake!"

Endymion felt his heart stop for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past few months. Ever since Serenity had come to stay there with him and his people, his heart seemed to be doing a lot of things. He stared into space, seeming to be in his own little world. His body numb to the world, his ears deaf to the voices roaring in the room. Shouting his name.

"What?" Endymion asked, snapping out of his daze.

"It's Serenity! She's awake!" Kunzite reiterated what Zoicite had just said moments ago.

Endymion seemed to finally realize what the two men had just said and ran from the room. He sped down the hall and turned a corner, nearly knocking over a wooden table and a vase of fresh flowers. He cursed under his breath and made a self note to move that blasted table. He finally arrived at the bedroom door and tried to catch his breath. He inhaled deeply and reached out for the doorknob. He looked down at his hand and saw that it was shaking. Shaking! He had never been nervous in his life. Well, at least before he knew Serenity. He inhaled once more and turned the brass knob. He opened the door slowly and took a step in.

--

"Please! Don't yell…" Serenity groaned, her hands rushing to her temples.

Once the room was quiet again she removed her hands and laid them at her side. She placed her palms firmly on the mattress and gently pushed herself up. The first time she fell back to the mattress wincing from the intense pain that shot through her entire body; fresh tears beginning to glisten in her cerulean orbs.

"Oh Serenity…please be careful!" Ami urged as she rushed to her friend's side, "…let me help you."

She reached out towards the blonde and helped to lift her upper body and fixed the pillow behind her so that Serenity could lay back and be comfortable. Once the pillow was plumped efficiently, Ami guided her wounded friend against it and then sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You gave us quite a scare…" Ami whispered, her voice growing hoarse with emotion.

"Oh Ami…don't cry!" Serenity choked out as she wiped away the tears that fell down her cheek.

The two women hugged each other as if they hadn't seen each other in years. Zoicite watched the scene quietly and a sudden thought ran through his head. _I must tell Endymion! He'll want to know. _He silently backed out of the room and practically sprinted around the manor looking for Endymion.

Ami pulled away and wiped her face with her apron and then did the same to Serenity with a small smile. "Don't ever scare us like that again. Do you hear me?"

For the first time in weeks Serenity laughed; however, it didn't last long as more pain shot up through her body. Her hands reached to cradle her stomach and she leaned forward.

"Here take some of this. It will help." Ami instructed, as she practically shoved some more of the brown liquid into Serenity's mouth.

"UGH! That is the nastiest shit I think I've ever tasted! DAMN!" Serenity shouted as she wiped her mouth.

"Oh stop complaining…it's better than you suffering through all the pain isn't it?"

"Well yes…but that's not the point!" Serenity said glaring daggers at the blue haired nurse. As she did so her eyes fell on the still slumbering Rei and her eyes grew large.

"Rei! Is she okay?" Serenity asked panicked.

Ami nodded, "Yes she is quite alright. She's taking a nap right now."

"Well I was TRYING to take a nap but SOMEONE can't shut the hell up!" came the all too familiar sarcastic voice.

Rei turned her head to look at the other two and smiled. She threw back the blankets and climbed out of the bed. At first she was a little unstable but she finally gained her balance and joined the other two girls on the bed. She climbed in beside Serenity and gave her a big hug.

"What would I have done without you and your stupid ass mouth?!" Rei said roughly.

Serenity returned the hug and buried her once again wet face into her shoulder, "Oh Rei! I'm so sorry for everything!"

For the next minute or so all three girls were bawling their eyes out and suddenly Ami stood up. "I must go find Minako and Makato! They'll want to see you!"

Serenity and Rei pulled apart and laughed through their tears. Ami left quickly, shutting the door firmly behind her. Rei looked at Serenity and pushed a few strands of silver blonde hair out of her friend's face.

"I'm so glad he found you…I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…" Rei choked.

Serenity shook her head, "No! No! What happened is not your fault! It was all mine! Viper has been after me for a long time Rei. I just wish he could have left everyone else out of it."

"But why does he want you? Why?" Rei asked, worry written all over her face, "And why don't the girls and I know about this? I mean I knew Viper has been after the Vampires for centuries…why would he want you?"

Serenity sighed heavily, trying to think of what she should say. "I…"

Both girls glanced up towards the door, thinking it was Ami with the girls but Serenity's eyes collided with those of a midnight blue and she found that she couldn't breathe. Rei smiled up at Endymion and climbed out of the bed.

"I'll just leave you two alone…" she smiled and glanced down at Serenity, giving her a wink, "We'll finish our discussion later…"

Serenity nodded as Rei walked towards the door.

"Where is Jaedite?"

"I believe he is still in my bedroom…" Endymion said faintly.

Rei gave a quick "thank you" and shut the door behind her. Endymion stood by the door for what seemed like hours, his eyes locked with Serenity's. She smiled up at him and this undid him completely. He walked over to the bed and took her in his arms, cradling her in his lap, rocking her back and forth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her face buried in his chest as she cried.

He gently stroked her hair and laid kisses on the top of her head, whispering sweet nothings to help calm her down. She lifted her face to meet his gaze, her hands moving to frame his face. He looked down at her and saw all his love reflecting in her eyes.

"I thought I had lost you there for a while…" he whispered, his forehead touching her's.

"Endymion…you will never lose me…I will forever be with you…" she answered.

"Oh Serenity…"

He leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips. It wasn't like anything Serenity had ever experienced before. She returned the kiss full force, her hands running through his hair and pulling him closer. Endymion's body immediately reacted to her encouragement and he scooted her bottom right on top of the ever hardening mass in his pants.

A small groan escaped from her mouth as he tore away from her lips and began to kiss and suck her neck. She tossed her head back to allow him some more room which he greedily took. His hands roamed over her back and then back around to her chest.

He grabbed a hold of her breast and began to gently massage it, her nipple growing hard beneath his touch.

"Endy…"

Endymion looked up at her with eagerness and she smiled down at him giving him her approval. He smiled brilliantly up at her and then began to untie her nightdress. Once the lace was removed he slowly pushed the fabric off her shoulders, his fingertips lightly grazing her skin as if it were the finest silk. Serenity felt the goose bumps immediately appear on her arms and she moaned. He leaned forward and began to suckle the warm flesh near her collar bone. His mouth soon found her taut pink nipple and he eagerly took it in his mouth, feeling Serenity's legs tighten around his waist.

Serenity's eyes grew wide when he began to suck and taunt her nipple with his tongue. Swirling it around the areola and then flicking it across the tip. She began to squirm in his lap and his head shot up.

"Don't do that…" he ordered huskily.

"Do what?" she asked confused and then a wicked look emerged within her eyes and she smirked, "Do you mean this?" , she asked as she squirmed once again in his lap.

A low growl emitted from the back of Endymion's throat, his eyes growing dark with lust. She grinned down at him and began to slowly grind against his penis. Endymion moaned and grabbed a hold of her hips and helped her grind harder against him. He then slipped a hand under the nightgown that pooled around her hips and pressed the tips of his fingers against her wetness.

She let out a sharp squeak of surprise, momentarily stopping what she was doing. He gave her a devilish grin as he slipped a finger into her.

"Oh Serenity…you are so wet…" he murmured under his breath as he once again began to assault her breast with his mouth.

She began to move her hips to match his pace and groaned when he slipped another finger in.

"Shit Serenity…you are so fucking tight…" Endymion said hoarsely, his manhood throbbing with need. He increased his pace.

"Oh Endy I'm about to…to…" she cried.

"Hold it baby…hold it a little longer…" he whispered as he laid her down on the bed. He placed his hands on her hips and removed the nightgown completely. He spread her legs and positioned himself between them. Serenity watched him with wide eyes as his face disappeared to her nether regions.

She bucked off the bed as his tongue began to lick and suck her wetness. He took her nub between his lips and began to gently suck. Serenity had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep her scream of ecstasy from escaping.

"Endy! I can't take much mo-"

Before she could finish what she was saying he thrust his hardened manhood deep within her. Her muscles forming around his penis, twitching as she found her release with him. For a second they didn't move, but then he collapsed beside her, dragging her body close to his.

She turned her body towards him, her eyes staring straight into his.

"Endy?" she asked softly.

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

Memories of the other night when he first laid eyes on Serenity and his confession to her ran through his mind as if in slow motion. His eyes glazed over and Serenity grew worried.

"Endy?"

"Yes…"

"Do you love me?" she repeated.

He looked down at her and laid a small kiss on her forehead. "Of course I do…how could I not?"

Serenity felt a new round of tears prick the back of her eyes. "Promise?"

"Forever and always." He whispered and kissed the tip of her nose.

She smiled and began to laugh ecstatically and threw her arms around him.

"Oh Endy I love you so much!"

Endymion laughed and returned the hug. He looked up at her glowing face and brushed hair out of her eyes.

"I'm glad…now we need to get you back in your nightgown and you need to get some rest." he ordered as he picked up the plain fabric off the floor. "And remind me to take you to town one of these days and buy you some new clothes."

"Endymion!" Serenity shouted as she threw a pillow at his face.

He dodged it and quickly began to dress her. Once she looked like she did before he ravished her he sat down on the side of the bed and folded his hands in his lap. He looked at the adjacent wall, thinking about what he had to do now.

Serenity looked at him with confusion in her eyes and she gently nudged his arm. "Are you alright?"

Endymion snapped out of his daze and nodded his head with a smile on his face. "Of course! I just made love to the most beautiful woman I've ever seen or loved. All is perfect."

This caused Serenity to smile as if she was a little kid again, but this did not last for the distant look returned in Endymion's eyes. "Endy, tell me what's wrong. And don't lie."

"I have to go somewhere tonight, I'll be back by morning." He finally answered.

"What? Where are you going?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Sere…I'm not going to argue with you." Endymion said with frustration as he stood up and fixed his pants.

Serenity searched his face for an answer but couldn't find one. "Well I'll come with you."

"HELL NO!" he shouted.

Serenity jumped at the sudden tone in his voice. If looks could kill Endymion would have been laying on the floor at that very second. "WHAT THE HELL ENDYMION?!?!"

Endymion immediately regretted what he said and ran a hand through his hair. _If I keep doing this I'm going to go bald. _He thought angrily at himself. He sighed heavily and turned towards Serenity.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"Why can't I come?"

"Because you can't."

"Why not?!"

"BECAUSE!"

"WHY?! ARE YOU SEEING SOME FUCKING WHORE?! AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!"

Endymion grabbed Serenity by her shoulders and shook her. "There will NEVER be another woman! YOU are the only one I want! YOU are the only one I can think about! YOU are the only one that I want to ever make love with! YOU are the only one I have ever loved! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"THEN WHY CAN'T I GO?!"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!"

Serenity stared up at him in shock and awe. Tears began to trickle down his cheeks as he stared her down. She reached up and gently grazed her fingertips across his moist flesh and wiped away the tears.

"Endymion…" she said softly as she took him in her arms, "You aren't going to lose me."

She held him until he finally calmed down and then she looked at his face. "Now, what do you have to go do?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because then you'll want to go. And I can't let you do that. And I'm not going to argue with you over this. It's a done deal. Drop it." He ordered.

"Umm..no?" she said glaring up at him.

He growled and nearly pulled out his hair out of frustration, "Just stop!"

Serenity crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at him. Defiance written all over her face, "What. Do. You. Have. To. Do?"

"Viper is planning an attack on Moonlight Manor and Motoki…"

"WHAT?!?! AND YOU SAY I CAN'T FUCKING GO?! THAT'S BULLSHIT ENDYMION!! OF COURSE I'M GOING!!" Serenity shouted angrily as she stood up off the bed. Pain shot throughout her body and she doubled over.

"Look at you Sere! It hurts you to stand! You aren't going!" he insisted.

"Oh so now you care?! You didn't seem to care too much when you stuck your fucking dick inside me!"

Endymion stared at her in disbelief, not really knowing if she actually had said that or not.

"Those are my people! And I'm not going to let them die! If you make me stay here I will NEVER forgive you!" she screamed.

"You're staying and that's final." He said angrily and walked towards the door. He opened it and before he left, a vase came crashing next to his head.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WOMAN! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!" ,Endymion turned around sharply.

Serenity's chest was heaving with every ragged breath she took. "DON'T FUCKING WALK OUT WHEN WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A DISCUSSION YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!"

Endymion yelled and slammed the door behind him, shaking every ornament that adorned the newly crowded hallway.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" he roared as he stomped down the hall. _I need a drink…_


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Soooooo…I know you all probably hate me and want to torture me in various ways right now for not updating this story until right now. I give you my deepest and sincerest apologies for that. School has bogged me down immensely and I thought I was going to suffocate beneath the Mount Everest of homework I had growing on my desk. Haha. But I know that you are probably tired of reading this at the moment and want to get on with the story. Oh and just to note this chapter is going to have a majority of Endymion's view on things but I tried to give some of Serenity's insight as well. So, here is Chapter 22. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not have the honor of owning Sailor Moon however this story line is mine. Have a good day!

-----

**Serenity**

"If he thinks I'm going to sit here and wait around for his slow ass to get to Motoki and my home he has another thing coming…stupid jerk with his head shoved too far up his ass…are you kidding me?" Serenity mumbled hatefully under her breath as she paced the room frantically.

"Maybe he has a point Serenity. You are still in pretty bad shape…you would not have enough strength to fight if something were to happen. You would just put yourself and everyone else in danger." Ami answered reasonably, mindlessly shoving a strand of blue hair away from her face with the back of her hand.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE AGREEING WITH THAT DOUCHEBAG?!" Serenity practically screamed, her voice going hoarse with the strain.

Everyone in the room seemed to flinch at her tone and sat quietly for several moments. Ami was, once again, the first to speak. "Serenity, you know that we will always take your side but it is our duty to protect you and the clan and if you staying here and out of the way is the best way to do that then that's how it has to be. Can't you see that?"

It was at this moment that if looks could kill Ami would probably be lying on the floor suffering from some unknown heart failure due to the venomous look Serenity gave her. Makoto grew a tad uneasy and took a step closer to Serenity as if she were about to restrain her at any second. Serenity sent the look her way and she immediately stopped in her tracks.

"Now calm down you ditz, there's nothing to be mad about whatsoever." Rei chimed in, growing annoyed with the stressful situation. She ignored the death look from Serenity and continued, "You know just as well as everyone that Ami is right and if that means that we are going to tie you to a chair in the middle of a dark room down in the basement then that's what we're going to do. We all understand that our home and family is in jeopardy and that is why half of us will go with Endymion and his group and the others will stay here to help protect you and everyone else."

"Well you can't go either Rei cause you're just as bad as I am." Serenity muttered, hoping she sounded vindictive enough.

"Hardly. But like I said, not all of us are going back home. I'll stay here with you and so will Ami. Minako and Makato will go and make sure everything is safe and as it should be."

Serenity stared at her raven haired friend for one long second and then collapsed onto the bed in defeat. Everyone seemed to visibly relax at this sign and the tension seemed to evaporate completely. Makoto silently walked to her friend and sat down beside her on the bed taking her in her arms.

"Sere…you know there's nothing to worry about right? Minako and I can handle everything and I promise that once we see that home is safe we shall return as swiftly as we can back to your side to reassure you. Okay?"

Serenity just silently nodded, her face drained of any emotion. "Guess you should go tell his High and Mighty that I'll be staying here then…"

"I'm on it…" Minako whispered as she fluttered out the door.

"Now, you should really get some more sleep Serenity." Ami gently prodded, determined for her patient and leader to heal quickly.

Serenity once again nodded in silence and laid down on the pillow and closed her eyes, however, knowing that sleep would evade her until the entire issue was resolved. She slowed her breathing and waited a couple minutes and soon enough she heard the quiet shuffling of feet and then the faint click of the door shutting. She continued to lay there in the silent and dark room, sleep surprisingly taking her.

**Endymion **

_What the hell am I going to do about her?_ He thought, frustrated with himself and the situation. After leaving Serenity's room he had intended to return to his study and drown his frustrations with the finest brandy but he decided against it since he knew he would be travelling tonight.

He inhaled deeply and the scent of the fresh roses in the garden encompassed him and the image of his silver haired, blue eyed goddess appeared behind his closed eyelids. He held in the scent for a couple seconds and then, unwillingly, exhaled slowly. A rough groan escaped his lips as he roughly ran his hands through his thick, raven locks.

_What to do? _He closed his eyes once more and again came the picture of Serenity. This image did not resemble the first, for instead of smiling she was glaring and crying. An animalistic growl seemed to form in the back of his throat as he saw her like that. _I can't let her go! She would endanger not only herself but everyone else! She's not strong enough yet! I'm making the right decision by making her stay here…I hope._

"Endymion?" came the soft chirp of a feminine voice.

Endymion had grown accustomed to hearing this voice which was reason enough not to turn around when she spoke. "Yes, Minako?"

"Serenity has decided to stay in hope that you will allow myself and Makoto to join you on the journey back to our home."

Endymion suddenly felt his chest begin to move again, unknowingly holding his breath, awaiting Minako's statement. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips and he half turned to face that blonde that strikingly resembled his love in more ways than one.

"That can definitely be arranged, Minako. I'm glad to hear that you all were able to knock some sense into her. God knows I couldn't." he said, a light lilt in his voice.

She nodded, "It took us nearly half an hour to penetrate her angry words and angry death glares but I think she finally saw that instead of helping that she would just cause more trouble…and I think it helped her to know that she wasn't going to be the only one left here. Ami and Rei will stay with her to keep her company…"

"By company I'm assuming you mean guard?"

"If that is how you perceive my words…then yes…guard. Why do you think Serenity is our leader?"

"I never really knew why…" he admitted, a bit embarrassed.

Minako laughed easily and walked over to stand beside him, leaning against the railing and staring up at the starry sky. "Well do you know about how Serenity came to be as she is today?" One look at his face told her that she probably was the most stupid person for asking that question after what had happened over the past few weeks. She hesitated, a slight blush crawling up her cheeks, "…right. Well, once she was transformed she was sort of adopted by the head of our clan and his wife. She was found on their doorstep by a certain rogue who just happened to save her life," pausing to give him a pointed glare.

"Yes, yes get on with it…" he muttered, his eyes never locking with her's.

"Well they trained her and loved her as much as if she were really their daughter. It wasn't until one day that Serenity was teaching a newborn vampire to hunt that she stumbled across Rei. The newborn, not being able to resist the smell of human blood, attacked her. Serenity witnessed the attack and saw Rei lying motionless on the dirt, the newborn standing over her his eyes alert as if he was seeing something else in the distance. That was the day Serenity changed Rei…she did it so that Rei would survive. That's why Rei and Serenity are so close…they've been through a lot together."

Endymion nodded as he took all the information in and picked it apart with his brain. "What about you and the others?"

"Well we each have our own little story as to how we came to be. However, we all had one factor in common. Death. Ami was dying from a terminal illness when Serenity found her. Makoto had been in a head on collision, and her chances of surviving had been…well let's just say not so good…"

"And what about you? What's your story?"

Minako looked down at the rose bushes and closed her eyes. "I was seven months pregnant with my precious baby boy and we went into labor early…needless to say I shouldn't be here today."

Endymion's mouth seemed to be unconsciously hanging open at this information and a sudden urge to wrap his arms around the blonde was so strong he didn't think twice about it. He crushed her slim frame against his body and held onto her firmly as she quietly cried. After several minutes of the quiet sobbing Minako pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Minako…you did not have to tell me that." Endymion choked out, tears swimming in his eyes as well.

"Oh hush, it's okay. At first it was hard to talk about but I've grown to where I don't think about it as much and everything is better…especially since I have Kunzite now."

"Yes, it does seem that you two have a rather close bond…and from what I've seen the other girls have found themselves smitten with my guards?"

This made Minako laugh and any evidence of tears was gone. "It would seem that way, wouldn't it?"

They both laughed quietly and then Minako looked up at him with questioning eyes, as if she were debating on asking him something.

"What?"

"When everything is settled, what do you plan to do?"

Her question threw him slightly off balance and he seemed to stutter through his answer. "W-w-what do yo-yo-you mean-n?

"Well, what's going to happen? With everything and everyone?"

"Well my guards are free to do whatever they wish and they know that…"

"That may be so but that's not really what I'm asking and you know it…why are you avoiding it?"

Endymion sighed and once again ran a hand through his hair. _I really do need to stop doing this or I'm going to seriously go bald._ "You mean Sere and me don't you?"

Minako nodded and crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her back against the stone railing. "Yes."

"Well, I haven't really decided that for myself yet…we'll just have to see how everything works out and if she even feels an ounce of feeling for me anymore once we return from our trip to Moonlight Manor."

"True…" she said softly as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Well, you better hurry and get whatever you need in order because we would feel more comfortable if we left sooner rather than later."

"Of course, Minako. I'll tell the men to get the necessities together and we'll meet you in the main hallway in say about fifteen minutes?"

"Okay, sounds good." she called to him as she walked back into the mansion, on her way to tell Makato to get ready.

Endymion turned back towards the garden and looked up at the crescent moon with a heavy heart. His eyes taking in the beauty. In its reflection he made out the beautiful face of the one who had stolen his heart. His Princess of the Moon.


	23. Chapter 23

"I can't believe you guys are for real tying me down in the basement!!!" Serenity screeched.

"It's your own fault Serenity and you know it." Rei muttered, a scowl etched into her stone cold face.

Serenity rolled her eyes. It had been her fault. If her plan to escape her bedroom hadn't failed she wouldn't be in this predicament right now. But still she felt the need to come up with a smartass comeback just so Rei would shut up.

"Oh whatever Rei…why don't you go find Jaedite and run your mouth on him. I'm sure he would enjoy that." Serenity snickered.

Rei blushed furiously; her brows were furrowed together from agitation and her mouth slightly hung open, as if waiting for her brain to form the words. It was then that her lips pulled into a tight line and an evil smirk pulled at the corners. "Why Serenity that is a very good idea…I think I might go do the right NOW and leave you here all by YOURSELF!!"

Serenity growled her eyes almost in narrow slits. "When I get out of here…you better run because I am going to tear you to microscopic pieces and then feed you to the damn dogs!"

Rei rolled her eyes and seemed to be about to say something else when Ami entered the room shaking her head. "Now now girls…you shouldn't be fight…why is Serenity tied upside down to that pole?" she near stuttered out of confusion.

"Well, our little mistress here decided that she would leave the manor by escaping through the window. Luckily Jaedite and I had been in the hallway and heard her."

"Oh yeah right. The only reason why you came into the room was cause you were complaining that anyone could walk past and see you fucking him. It's okay to admit you're a whore Rei…there's all kinds of counseling out there for problems like that." , Serenity once again snickered.

Rei nearly launched herself at Serenity but Ami grabbed her arms and held her in place. "Stop it Rei."

"But she started it!"

"No you did! You're the one who tied me to this godforsaken pole!" Serenity shouted in return, sticking her tongue out.

"GIRLS!!"

Rei and Serenity immediately silenced when Ami shouted the command. Ami was not one to raise her voice on any occasion, however, when she did it was never good and it was best that you followed her orders. Ami quietly moved to where Serenity was tied up and knelt down beside her so she could look her in the eyes.

"Sere…I'll untie you but you have to promise that you're going to behave. I can't worry about you risking your life like that every second. Okay?"

Serenity grudgingly nodded her head and Ami followed through with her side of the deal. Like a cat, Serenity was back on her feet in a matter of seconds, the world turned right side up again. She softly massaged her wrists from where the metal shackles had been used to help restrain her. She nodded her head in thanks to her blue haired friend and sent daggers to where Rei was standing.

"Now, the group is about to leave…would you like to come downstairs with everyone to say goodbye and wish them a safe return?" Ami gently prodded.

Serenity thought long and hard about what she thought would be best, and her anger kept bubbling up inside her. She knew she couldn't go but it pissed her off even more that Endymion didn't even allow her the choice of going. She was a grown ass woman and was able to make her own decisions. He certainly wasn't the boss of her and couldn't keep her here…however fighting off every single person to escape did not sound like a very appealing idea. She sighed and ran a hand through her slightly tangled silver locks.

"If we must." She finally murmured, her shoulders slightly slumping from defeat.

Ami nodded and took hold of Serenity's upper arm to lead her from the room, Rei close at their heels. After climbing what seemed like a million stairs to Serenity they finally reached the main floor where everyone was meeting in the lobby. She groaned inwardly as she saw everyone who was leaving. Minako, Makato, Kunzite, Malachite, a tall and skinny boy she did not recognize, and…Endymion.

Their eyes locked and sparks seemed to fly. She heavily exhaled and moved her eyes to the stone floor. Ami looked at her silently for a second and then Endymion and knew that it would be okay to leave her side for a second so that she could go talk to everyone. Rei had already left and was in the arms of Jaedite, who was still slightly scowling that he was being left behind. Serenity rolled her eyes as she looked at them, forcing herself not to look at the dark haired man that seemed to be uneasily approaching him.

"Sere?" he said softly, stopping inches away from her.

She still didn't look at him and for some reason this infuriated Endymion past the breaking point. He grabbed her by the upper arm, just like Ami had moments before, but a bit more roughly and dragged her towards his study, trying to not make a scene. Once the door had been shut Serenity yanked her arm out of his grasp and crossed them over her chest. Her eyes were getting darker by the second, as were Endymion's.

"What the fuck is your problem?" he said angrily.

"Excuse me?! I'm not the one with the problem, buddy. You are!" she returned.

"Oh well I'm sorry that I'm looking out for you and trying to protect you rather than watch you kill yourself in a hopeless suicide mission!"

"But it is MY choice to make! Not YOUR'S!" she seethed, steam practically shooting out of her ears and nostrils.

"As long as you are under MY roof you will follow MY rules, and seeing as how you have lived here for several months now that makes you MINE."

Serenity stood there shaking. "I. Am. Not. Your's. I am not a fucking possession."

This seemed to falter Endymions disposition slightly, knowing that he had fucked up on a rather large scale. "Look I didn't mean to make it sound like you were a possession…I was just angry."

"Burn in hell." Serenity spat as she turned on her heel to leave.

"Wait Sere!" he called out, running to her and making her face him.

She looked up into his eyes and stood there quietly for what seemed like ages. He could see the pain glistening in his eyes, but there was something else. Love maybe? _No, he doesn't know how to love. _

"Sere…" he breathed.

He slowly bent down to place a gentle kiss on her lips but Serenity turned her head slightly to the left so that his kiss connected with her cheek. He sighed heavily and let her go, his head bowed in defeat. The soft click of the door shutting signaled him that he was all alone and he felt the urge to just pull all of his hair out from frustration. He composed himself and exited the room a few minutes later and rejoined the awaiting group.

"Is everything in order?" he asked looking at his two generals that would be accompanying him.

"Yes, Endymion. We're all set." Malachite answered with a jovial smile.

Endymion nodded and looked towards Minako and Makato. "How…"

"She's fine, Endymion. She just went up to her room." Minako answered before he could even finish his sentence.

Endymion sighed once again and began to walk towards the large wooden doors that led to the darkness outside. The group silently followed him as he did so. Kunzite and Malachite flanked him on his right while Minako and Makato mirrored them on his left. Endymion paused and silently glanced towards Serenity's window. He saw strands of silver blonde hair flurry past the window and pain seemed to seep through his whole body. _I'm sorry Sere…._with that last thought he took off at break neck speed trying to push out everything in his mind except for the current mission at hand.

---

Serenity left the office hurt in more ways than one, however, she was not about to let everyone else see it. She said her goodbyes to the men and approached Minako and Makato last.

"Hey you two." She called out, placing a fake and cheery smile on her face.

Minako eyed her suspiciously. "What's wrong, Sere?"

Serenity looked at her blond near look alike and shook her head, her smile growing to something near unreal. "Nothing, really. Just tired." She murmured, and even tried to yawn to help pull off her little act.

Minako decided not to push the matter further and decided to play along. "Very well then. You should go to your room and try to get some rest."

Serenity nodded and gave each of the girls a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Be safe you two! I'd hate to hunt you down in hell and kill you all over again for leaving me here." She teased. The girls smiled and waved to their leader as Serenity mounted the stairs. Serenity held her fake smile until she was down the hallway and had turned the corner and knew she was out of sight. Her whole demeanor seemed to change then.

She quietly entered her room and walked over to the window. She pulled back the curtains and glanced up at the nearly full moon. She sighed heavily as the tears swam in her eyes and she thought of Endymion. She didn't know what had compelled her to turn her head at the last minute when Endymion had tried to kiss her. Wait, yes she did. _It was my stupid anger and ego problems._ She hissed, disgusted with herself.

It was the slight movement out of the corner of her eye that made her quickly glance down and she saw the group slowly leaving the manor and gathering in the front lawn. She watched Endymion leading the way and it was at that moment that she felt her heart shatter into millions of pieces. _What have I done? What if he doesn't come back? I'm such a horrible person! _She thought desperately. She quickly turned around and ran from the room heading down the stairs and out the front door. Everyone was gone. Her tears began to leak freely from her eyes now and slowly roll down her cheeks. She wiped them away with the back of her hand and made her slow return back to her room. Many thoughts ran through her crowded head and she didn't even realize that she made a wrong turn and wound up in Endymion's bedchamber.

She curiously looked around and noticed how masculine and dull everything looked. Black and green sheets and furniture and even the walls had been made to show favoritism to these colors. It was so dull and yet Serenity found comfort within it. She quietly walked over to his bed and laid under the sheets, hugging his pillow viciously tight against her small frame.

"You better come back to me…" she pleaded, her voice hoarse from crying, "I won't ever forgive you if you don't…I love you…"


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! I hope y'all are fairing well and are ready for the next chapter! I am SO sorry for how long it has taken me to update. My life has been super crazy and I'm practically working 24/7. I hope y'all can forgive me!  However before I begin I would like to note a couple things. First, I would like everyone to know how much I absolutely enjoy and consider the reviews that are left. I take everyone's criticism in the most optimistic way possible. I would also like to address **lovelyl **and the question she had about the two names meaning the same.

Lovelyl: That was a complete error on my part. I meant to put Nephrite instead of Malachite but in my haste I did not review like I should have and completely missed the mistake. Thank you for pointing it out.  Oh, and I completely understand when you were talking about the version of the names and the subject of this story. As I continued to write this story I came to the same realization, however, just did not have enough time in my day to go and change all of them and what not. But once again thanks for your comments.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I'll say the story will end probably in 2 or 3 more so get ready!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any shape, way, or form…sadly.

--

Serenity aroused from her slumber and noticed that she wasn't in her room. She saw the dark green and black apparel and immediately realized she had fallen asleep in Endymion's bedroom. She ran a hand through her hair and slowly sat up and dreamily looked around the room from where she sat on the bed. Lately she had noticed that everytime she woke that if she sat up too fast she would get dizzy and in turn throw up, which was never a pleasantry for her. She sighed heavily as she threw the covers off of her and placed her feet on the cold stone floor.

As soon as she was standing erect she found herself running towards the only container she saw, which so happened to be a priceless vase that was nearly as old as the war between the vampires and the lycans, and threw up. After about ten minutes of this nonstop she wobbled on her feet and wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

A slight groan escaped her parted lips as she made her way to the window. Pushing it open, hoping that fresh air would do her some good and help make her feel better. She cradled her face in her hands as the cool breeze gently played with random strands of her hair.

"Serenity?"

Serenity jumped nearly a foot and a half and whipped around, nearly knocking herself off balance. "Holy fucking shit, Ami!" she shouted, her head clutching her chest. "You scared the absolute shit out of me!"

Ami's face reddened considerably and she lowered her eyes in apology. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…I was just checking up on you to see how you were doing."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Rei saw you come here instead of your room and when she was about to come get you she said you were already asleep so she let you be."

"Oh…" she said, the nauseating feeling creeping up on her again.

Ami saw the change in her friend, though slight it was, and her curiosity was peaked. "How are you feeling?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you don't look very well…are you sick?" Ami asked, going into full doctor mode.

"No, I don't believe so…" Serenity returned, her face masked in confusion.

Ami nodded and then looked around the room, and caught the scent of something fowl. "Have you been throwing up?"

"Well I mean I did earlier but I'm fine…I just stood up too fast and got a bit dizzy."

Ami once again nodded and then walked closer to her friend. "Has this been the first time?"

Serenity looked at her friend oddly and felt the need to back up a little to give each of them their space, but the stupid wall got in her way. "Well, I mean no…but it's no big deal."

Ami eyed her questioningly. "How often?"

"Umm I don't know…some days are worse than others…just depends on the day and how fast I get out of bed."

"Mmhmm…"

"What is 'mmhmm' supposed to mean?" Serenity asked, her arms crossing over her chest defensively.

"Serenity I don't think it's your standing up too fast that's making you feel sick."

"What do you mean?"

"What I'm trying to say is…I think you might be pregnant."

"WHAT?!?!?!" Serenity shouted, her eyes growing as large as saucers. "But I can't be!"

"And why is that…" Ami asked, slightly amused with her leader's reaction.

"I…I…" was all Serenity could get out before she broke down in tears. Ami approached her friend and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"Why are you crying Serenity?" she whispered soothingly in the blonde's ear.

"I…I don't…know…" she coughed her cerulean eyes turning an even brighter blue.

Ami smiled and patted her friend's hair down and then wiped away her tears. "It's not like you're dying Serenity…everything is going to be fine…En-"

"NO! We can't tell him!" Serenity practically shouted, nearly busting both of Ami's eardrums.

"What for? He has a right to know that you might possibly be carrying his baby."

"But I just can't be!"

"Why do you say that?" The blue haired girl inquired.

"Just…because…please Ami…I promise I'll tell him eventually! I…I just need some time." Serenity begged. Ami stared at her for a good five minutes before reluctantly giving her friend her consent.

"Fine…but you might want to let him know soon, because our…pregnancies…seem to progress ten times faster than that of a normal human. So, you're going to start getting a bump pretty soon and I suspect you'll want to tell him before then." Ami stated, giving her friend a curious glance.

Serenity stood there quietly, her hands splayed on her stomach and gently rubbing it. _How is this possible? _She asked herself as more tears began to leak from her eyes. Ami noticed this and began to move closer to her but Serenity took a step back.

"Tell me what happened Sere…" she begged softly. "Why are you so scared of this baby?"

Serenity began to sob harder and collapsed in the nearest chair. She placed her wet and swollen face in her hands as Ami knelt down before her and gently rubbed Serenity's knees to help calm her.

"Ami…there's…there's just so much I'm not sure of!" she cried.

"Well tell me what it is and maybe I can help you find the answers…" the blue haired girl soothed.

Serenity removed her face from her hands, disgust written all over herself. "I'm so ashamed…when I was human I was engaged to this man…he…he made me have sex with h-"

"HE RAPED YOU?!" Ami shouted her eyes growing black and her teeth beginning to show.

"Ami…let me finish…well we did it and I ended up getting pregnant from it…" she choked, her fingers intertwining with one another, Ami raised a hand to her lips in shock, "He broke off the engagement once I finally found the courage to tell him and no one found him since. Daddy was so outraged. But it turned out that my womb was not a good place for a baby and it died several weeks later." Serenity once again began to sob her words a mangled mess now. "That's not the worst of it! Oh my god Ami I'm just so sorry!!" she practically screamed.

Ami felt the tears welling in her eyes at her friend's pain. "Shh...Serenity...it's okay it's not your fault…at least he's gone and can never hurt you again."

Serenity stood up sharply and grabbed handfuls of her hair. "NO! He's still out there somewhere! He'll never stop hunting for me!"

"Serenity…it has been a very long time since your human life…there's no chance of him still being alive." Ami tried to reason.

Serenity turned her back on her friend, her eyes staring out the window with her arms folded across her stomach. "You don't understand Ami…"

"What don't I understand?"

Serenity slowly faced her friend who was now standing before her and a cold smile seemed to linger on her face and her fingers began unloosening the buttons on her shirt. "Because that man who raped me so many years ago and broke off the engagement because of HIS baby…well…he's also the one..who gave me these marks" the buttons were finished and she pulled her shirt apart to show the deep scars where the lycans had captured and tortured her.

Ami nearly fell to the floor with that news and had to actually sit in the chair Serenity had occupied only moments before. "We…we must tell Endymion…"

"No we mustn't Ami!" Serenity ordered.

"And why the hell not?!" Ami asked getting angry by the second.

"Because…" Serenity whispered her eyes filling with shame once again, "I…I don't know if it's his…"

If vampires still had hearts and were able to have heart attacks well Ami would have died nearly five times over. Her breathing was shallow and her eyes were large. She stared at her friend in disbelief, "What in heavens name do you mean you don't know it's his?!"

"When Viper, or as I knew him Alexander, took me I…I don't know if he…ever….you know…" Serenity choked out, searching her friend's eyes for any form of disappointment but there was none to be found.

Ami ran to her friend and threw her arms around her neck and pulled her close. "Serenity this is certainly none of your fault. I promise. Zoicite and myself will run some tests and we'll figure this out. But we must tell Endymion…"

All Serenity could do was cry and as she wrapped her arms around Ami's waist and cried on her shoulder Ami knew Serenity had surrendered. As soon as the group returned they would tell everyone of the news.


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Notes: Well here ya go two chapters in the same day! Haha I'm trying to make up for the long period of time that I haven't updated. So I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

---

(MAKE SURE YOU READ CHAPTER 24! I UPLOADED IT TODAY AS WELL!)

Devastation. The small group stared in disbelief at the once magnificent mansion was burning to the ground, barely anything left. Tears of sorrow began to pour from Minako's eyes as Makato gritted her teeth to try and withhold them.

"This can't be! It's just not possible!" Makato breathed, her voice ragged.

"No!" Minako shouted as she ran towards her home. Her long blonde hair whipping behind her, tossing in the gentle breeze. Kunzite took a step forward to pursue her but felt a restraining hand on his arm. He turned his head sharply to see who had dared made him pause but saw the look in Endymion's eyes and just nodded his head.

Nephrite turned towards the brunette who was trying so hard to keep the tears inside and reached out to cup her face. She smacked his hand away, hurt shining in his eyes.

"Makato.."

"Don't…just…just leave me alone." Came her hoarse reply as she too approached the ashes that was once her home.

Nephrite looked towards Endymion who was staring blankly at the deceased house. His eyes were glazed over and images of Serenity weeping continued you flash before him, nearly tearing his heart in two. He ran a hand through his silken locks and turned towards his generals.

"I want you to perform a perimeter check and then let's start looking for any survivors. Although I doubt there will be considering the stench of those wolves still lingers within the air. Fucking mutts." He cursed.

It took nearly five minutes for Kunzite and Nephrite to return back to their leader's side. "They are no longer here, however, we did locate a trail and it leads to the north. Should we..?" Kunzite asked.

"Later. Right now we need to deal with this." Came the stony reply as the raven haired god stepped toward the rubble. As he grew closer the images of Serenity became more blinding and a few times he had to stop just so he could catch his breath. What was he going to tell Serenity? That they had failed? That they had come too late and everything she knew and loved was destroyed? What was he supposed to do? All these questions kept leaping into his thoughts as he continued to strenuously push huge rocks out of the way.

They had already found several bodies and had respectfully removed them several yards away from the house. Each person found, heart wrenching sobs escaped from Minako as she recognized their faces and the memories they shared. The team worked for nearly an hour removing the rubble and trying to find at least some semblance of life in the destruction. It was then when Makato had pushed aside what used to be a bookcase that she found Motoki.

"Guys! Over here! I've found him!" she shouted, immediately falling to her knees and gently resting his head on her lap. His once blonde curls were covered with dirt and dried blood that it nearly matched Makato's rich brown hair. Tears finally began to seep from her eyes as she saw the man slightly twitch and then open his eyes. Blood covered his entire body and his clothes were practically rags. Evidence of bite marks were visible on his arms and neck which made Makato cry even more.

"Makato?" he coughed, blood slightly spewing forth and dotting his lips.

"Yes…it's me…Minako is here as well…" she whispered, gently pushing strands of hair out of his eyes.

"Ser…Sere…"

"She's fine Motoki…she's back at Endymion's home…"

Motoki nodded, the pain evident in his eyes. "Oh Motoki!" came the shrill voice of Minako who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and was kneeling beside him. She gave him a watery smile, which he attempted to return but with no luck.

"You're going to be fine…we'll get you treated and everything will be better…I promise." She choked, as more tears seemed to emit from her puffy, red eyes.

Motoki chuckled slightly and shook his head. "Always so optimistic…" he gently whispered and then turned his head to look back at Makato.

"Serenity…"

"Shh…you shouldn't be talking. It'll just make you worse."

"Let's face it…I've been bitten...and...and there's nothing you or anyone...else can do for me…besides it's my time to go…"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK LIKE THAT MOTOKI! DON'T YOU DO IT! YOU HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR! THINK ABOUT US! AND AMI AND REI! AND WHAT ABOUT SERENITY?!" she practically shouted although her words were slightly mangled by her crying and the occasional hiccup.

"Serenity…is a great leader…but…I want you to give her a message for me…"

"STOP IT!" Minako bawled, her hands going to her ears.

Makato looked at her friend, her heart seeming to break then and there. "Motoki…please stop talking like this. You can tell Serenity your message yourself. You're going to be okay!"

Motoki opened his mouth to say something but a series of chest heaving coughs interrupted him. Blood protruding fiercely now and slightly spattering Makato's face. She didn't move an inch, but continued to stare into his eyes.

Neither girls seemed to realize that the three men had silently joined their group standing a bit behind them watching the distressing scene. Kunzite closed his eyes in grief at his love's distress, Nephrite kept inching forward to give Makato some form of stability, and all Endymion could do was stare at this man lying before him in the arms of Serenity's friend and wonder what message he so insistently wanted Makato to give to her.

"Shhh…calm down…what's this message?" Makato managed to choke out, her throat seeming to constrict with every second that passed.

Motoki looked at her with a small smile, "Tell her I'm sorry…"

"But you didn't do anything wrong!" Minako said angrily. "What have you to be sorry for!"

"I failed in protecting our home…everyone's dead…they were all slaughtered in the fight…the…the lycans…they killed everyone! I…I watched them attack our children as if it was some sport to them…they actually laughed!" he murmured angrily, his eyebrows coming together.

"Don't be ridiculous, Motoki! You did everything as best you could! Serenity would be proud of you!" Makato said sharply, not liking the way her friend was talking.

"Just listen…tell her I'm sorry about everything and that I…" he choked.

"That you what?" Minako asked, receiving silence for an answer. "No! Motoki, wake up! Stay with us!"

Motoki's eyes were starting to slowly close welcoming the death he knew was soon to come. "Tell her I…I lo…."

"What is it Motoki?!" both girls seemed to plead, tears running faster down their cheeks. "Wake up!"

"MOTOKI!!! WAKE UP!!!" Minako screamed, slightly shaking his near limp body. "YOU CAN'T DIE!! YOU CAN'T!" she slumped over his body, her figure shaking fiercely from the sobs that were emitting from her body. "Wake up…" came her final plea as she finally saw his eyes close shut and his hand fall lightly into her lap.

Endymion felt like he was in a different world. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as he saw this man that Serenity so admired die before his eyes. Kunzite silently approached his mate and knelt down beside her taking her into his arms.

"We don't even know what he wanted to say!" she coughed, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck, her face buried deep within his shoulder.

Makato gently laid his head back down and slowly stood, her shoulders shaking and hunched forward. Nephrite stepped up beside her and took her hand in his, squeezing ever so gently. She looked up at him, a small smile tugging at the end of her lips. He returned it silently and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her tight against him.

"We should bury them…they all deserve a respectful parting place." Minako finally managed to say, trying to hold back a new flow of tears.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Endymion approached Motoki's lifeless body and gently lifted him from the ground with the help of Nephrite. Together they walked to where the other bodies were laying at the moment and softly set him down on the grass. All five of them set out to digging the graves silently, each thinking differently but all thinking about Serenity.

It seemed hours that they had been digging the burial places but finally everyone had been put to rest and it was now time to put Motoki in his final resting place. Endymion carefully lowered him into the grave and just as he was about to lift himself up he gently whispered something in his ear. "She loved you too…more than anyone…I'll take good care of her…I promise."

He nodded his head and silently lifted himself out of the hole. Together, they all began to pile the dirt on and once finished they all stared at it in near silence. Minako picked a wildflower from the edge of the woods and gently laid it upon the mound.

"We'll miss you…" she whispered as she straightened up. Makato took hold of her friend's hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Minako returned the kind gesture and then wiped her eyes.

"I think…I think it's time for us to go home…" she sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

Endymion nodded his head and turned into the direction of Raven's Spire. The biggest thing on everyone's mind was how to break the news to Serenity.


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Notes: Hello all my darlings! I'm so glad y'all enjoyed the last two chapters! I've suddenly found new inspiration for my story and I hope y'all continue to enjoy it! I'm going to start posting new chapters at least every two days, three at most! Well here's Chapter 26 I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine.

--

"Zoicite?" came the soft whisper of a blue haired beauty as she gently closed the large oak door behind her and approached the man hunched over a desk scribbling something on paper. He looked up when his name was called, a smile already plastered on his face. Ami blushed under his intense stare and quietly took a seat beside him.

"Yes my dearest?" he asked, setting his pen down on the desk and leaning back in his chair so as to get a better look at the woman sitting next to him.

"I need to talk to you about something…" Ami started off trying to monitor her words so as not to give Zoicite more information than he needed at this time.

"About?" he asked, his interest growing with every second.

"Well I have this friend…"

"A friend?"

"Yes, Zoicite, a friend." Ami glared at the amused smirk that was glued to the man's face, "Well she has been feeling rather sick lately…"

"And which friend are we discussing, Ami?" he inquired, his arms stretching behind his back and then resting on his lap.

Ami sat there quietly for what seemed like ages, fumbling with her fingers as she did so. Zoicite looked down at her and then slowly reached out to grab her hand. He squeezed it which made her eyes automatically look up at him. Tears were already starting to glisten in her blue orbs which through Zoicite off momentarily.

"What's wrong Ami?" he asked hurriedly, "Are you the one that's sick?"

Ami shook her head in denial and continued to stare down at her hands. A major war on whether to tell Zoicite about Serenity's situation was going on in her head and for the first time in her life she didn't know what to do. She knew Serenity didn't want anyone else to know, not even the other girls and especially not Endymion and his generals; but, she also knew that Zoicite needed to know the information at least a portion of it so that he could help Ami run some tests. After pondering on these issues for a good two minutes she finally looked up at Zoicite and sighed heavily. He looked at her waiting patiently for her response.

"Serenity's pregnant." she stated rather bluntly which once again blindsided Zoicite who nearly fell out of his chair.

"W-What?!" he stuttered trying to upright himself in the wooden object he was currently sitting in.

"She's pregnant, Zoi…" she whispered.

Zoicite nodded and then ran a hand through his hair, "Wow…that's great…how long have you known? Does Endymion know yet?"

Ami shook her head, "I only found out this morning…and no Endymion doesn't know."

"You are planning to tell him right? Because the devil himself would not be able to stand up to Endymion's fury if he were to find out differently."

"Yes I know, Zoi…I finally convinced Serenity to tell him and everyone else."

"What do you mean convinced? Like as in she wasn't going to tell him or anyone else about the baby?" Zoicite breathed, his eyes growing larger by the second with all the information Ami was sharing with him.

"No she wasn't…but it's really complicated and she has quite a good reason…"

"And what would that be?" Zoicite muttered sarcastically under his breath.

"Zoicite if you're going to be a complete ass then I will forget about telling you anything!" Ami nearly shouted, her eyes growing dark and her hands clasped in her lap. No one was going to disrespect the woman she owned so much to and whom she loved most dearly.

"Ami, calm down…what's wrong? Why wasn't she going to tell anyone?"

"Because…"

"Because why?" he asked, leaning towards her and taking her hands again.

"Because she doesn't know if it's his!" she nearly shouted, her eyes squeezed shut waiting for his reaction. A loud bang seemed to echo in the room and when she opened her eyes she saw Zoicite twitching on the floor.

Ami shook her head and nudged him in the side. "Oh stop being dramatic Zoi…"

Zoicite seemed to regain consciousness and sat back in his chair, clutching his chest the entire time. "Explain. Now.", he said so quietly, she could hear the anger beginning to form in his voice. The prospect of Serenity cheating on his friend and leader was just unbelievable! She never seemed the typed of person to do something like that. Furthermore, who had she cheated on Endymion with? She hasn't left the house to go see anyone…hmmm? Ami stared at him knowing all the questions and accusations that must be flowing through her love's mind.

"Zoi…" she softly called, pulling him out of his reverie. "Let me explain. You see when Serenity was still a human she was engaged and got…well she got pregnant by the biggest asshole on the whole damn planet. He left her and several weeks later Serenity lost her baby. So until today she always believed she would never be able to have a baby." She paused, as she saw Zoicite taking all of her information in and processing it. "Well no one could find this boy and it seemed to everyone that he had just disappeared."

"Who is this boy?" Zoicite asked, his hand rubbing his chin.

"She said his name was Alexander…" she said softly, her eyes once again looking down at her lap.

"Alright well find out his last name and I'll send Jaedite out to look for him. He's a master and locating people. One of his gifts I supposed, even when he was human..."

"I don't think we're going to have to look so far…" Ami said in nearly a whisper, her knuckles turning whiter from the strain of her clenched fists.

"What do you mean? Do you know where this man is? That would make Jed's job a lot easier and if he's closer then it'll give us plenty of time to teach the dumbass a lesson." He paused, "Ami?"

She inhaled sharply and looked him straight in the eye, "Alexander is the one who had Serenity kidnapped a little over a month ago and had her tortured, leaving her bedridden, and making her stay home tonight while Endymion took the others to return to my home."

Zoicite's eyes were clouded with thought and he stared at her almost dreamily, "So you mean…?"

Ami nodded, "Yes…Alexander is Viper…and might be the father of Serenity's unborn child."

--

Endymion and the others slowly entered the front door, their appearance disheveled and tired. The raven haired god looked around and wondered where Serenity would be, his heart shattering with the news he was about to tell her. As if on cue, they saw the doors to the gathering room open and out walked a silver haired mistress that everyone had been thinking of. She was smiling and seemed to have a certain bounce to her step as she walked. This made the group smile ever so slightly seeing the girl they all loved so happy. It was just as Endymion was opening his mouth to call out to her she raised her head from the book she was reading and saw them. Her eyes grew large and in the next second the book was thrown across the room and she pounced on Endymion. Her legs wrapping around his waist, her arms locked onto his neck, and her lips pressed firmly against his. Endymion over the initial shock of it all kissed her back thoroughly, holding onto her tight. He never wanted to reveal the news to her. He just wanted to remain in this state forever, but he knew he must tell her as well as the other girls that their home had been destroyed.

Endymion pulled away with a smile on his face. He looked into her glistening cerulean eyes and felt his heart skip a beat. She was so damn beautiful it was ridiculous. She leaned her forehead against his and whispered, "I'm sorry…" His smile grew and he placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose.

"There's no need to be…I missed you Sere…" he said just as quietly. Serenity squealed in delight and hugged him tighter. He laughed lightly and then carefully set her down on the floor. His body became more rigid and a serious air came about him. He needed to talk to her, but he just didn't know what to say.

Once Serenity was out of his arms she looked at the group with a large smile and was about to give them all hugs when the realization finally hit her. Their clothes were dirty and some had a few tatters in them and everyone looked so sad. She looked up at Endymion and noticed that his face had grown quite serious in the short seconds that she had let go of him. She ran a shaking hand through her fine silver locks and looked at all of them questioningly.

"Wha…"

"Hey everyone! You're back!" came Rei who was followed by Jaedite. They jogged down the stairs, capturing everyone's attention for the moment. The couple approached the group and felt the gloom taking over them. "What's wrong?" the raven haired beauty asked, her eyes scanning over the uncomfortable group.

"Well…" Endymion was about to say when he saw Ami and Zoicite descending the stairs in a heated conversation. Their hands were flying all over the place; however, they tried to keep their voices lowered so no one could hear them. It wasn't until they noticed the small gathering in the rather large foyer that they stopped and then realized who it was. They rushed to the group and then halted in midstride as they too saw the concerned looks on their faces.

"What's wrong you guys?" Ami asked, her eyes focused intently on Endymion.

Endymion noticed other people starting to stop and look at the group and then he glanced down at Serenity, who was still staring at him. "Let's go to my study for some privacy…"

"Why do we need privacy? Everything should be fine! Where's Motoki? How's my family? How's my house?" Serenity began to talk quickly, which in turn nearly made her trip over her words.

Minako and Makato looked at their panicked leader and felt the heartache. Minako was the first to speak, "Sere…everything's not okay…"

Serenity looked at her blonde friend and saw the tracks on her face where Minako had been crying. Her mouth slightly fell open and she shook her head. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Endymion started to speak, "Darling…"

"NO! Don't call me that! Tell me what's wrong!" she shouted, tears starting to leak from her eyes.

Endymion saw her and nearly began to cry himself. He ran a hand through his hair and opened his mouth to speak but he simply could not find the words, and the lump in his throat seemed to be growing more and more the longer he tried to hold onto his tears.

"Sere…" Makato croaked as she stepped forward tears running down her face, "Everything's gone…"

"What do you mean everything's gone?!" she begged, her breath shortening. Endymion approached her just in case she fell over. She didn't even notice him when he came up behind her and placed his hands on her upper arms. He gently began to rub them, up and down, up and down, sending goosebumps down her body.

"But where's Motoki?" she cried, two full streams of tears now covered her face as her hands went to clasp Endymion's on her arms. Endymion pulled her close to him and laid his head on her trying to soothe her. Ami stood beside Serenity tears silently pouring from her eyes while Rei was hugging Jedaite fiercely trying to hide her wet face.

"Serenity…he's gone…" came what seemed the very distant voice of Minako to Serenity's ears. Serenity's body froze, her eyes staring blankly at the floor. Not a noise was made from anyone in the group. Makato was the first to break the silence.

"It's all my fault…" came the torn whisper from what seemed a very defeated Serenity.

"No! It's not your fault!" Ami said urgently, not wanting her friend to put all this on her.

"But it is…I was the one who sought Endymion out for protection…if I had never left…" she began to cry wholeheartedly, her hands coming to her face to hide her shame.

Ami shook her head defiantly trying to make her friend see reason, "Sere you mustn't think like that. If we had stayed we would have all died…if we had stayed, no one would be left to carry on our name…most important if we had stayed you would never have got…" She stopped midsentence, catching herself before she spilled the news. Serenity had immediately looked up at Ami, fear shining in her eyes. Zoicite wrapped Ami in his arms so as to pretend that Ami was just too upset to finish what she was saying. No one really questioned it or thought about what Ami was about to say, which allowed Serenity to breathe again.

"He said he wanted us to give you a message…" she started. Serenity never looked up from the spot she was boring holes into with her eyes. Makato sighed and began again, "He said he was sorry…for everything."

This made Serenity's head shoot up, fresh tears on her face. "Why is he sorry? It's not his fault!"

It was Endymion's turn to speak now. "He's sorry that he couldn't protect your home and everyone that lived there. He fought till the very end and tried to save everyone. He's sorry that he let you down." Serenity shook her head and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "He has nothing to be sorry for…I am very proud of him…he was a great guy…I…I should've been there." she whispered softly."

Everyone in the group once again fell silent all wondering what to do or say to make things better and to make Serenity realize none of this was her fault. It was then that Endymion leaned in closer to her ear. "I have something else to tell you…the second part of his message was a little personal…" She looked up at him and nodded her head slowly. He looked at everyone solemnly, "Men, I need you to gather everyone in the clan and take them to the gathering room. Girls, I would greatly appreciate it if you could help them." Everyone nodded quietly and quickly went off to do the task Endymion had given them.

Serenity took hold of Endymion's hand and squeezed it tightly. He was her rock. He was the one person that would ever truly be able to help her. She knew he was the one for her and he just had to be the father of her baby. She just knew it. She took in a sharp breath and turned to face him.

"I.."

"He.." they both said in unison.

"You first…" they said once again at the exact same time. Endymion smiled down at her and pushed a strand of hair away from her eyes.

Serenity smiled up at him and nodded her head for him to proceed. He sighed and he pulled her over to a chair where he sat down then pulled her down onto his lap. "Motoki loved you…very much." He said roughly. Serenity nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I loved him too…he was the only family I had for a really long time…I knew him before I met the girls. I'm going to miss him…" she breathed. He nodded and kissed her forehead. She sighed and then turned her face towards him. She placed a light kiss on his lips and then smiled up at him. He chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around her waist. Serenity lifted herself up on his lap and turned so that she was facing him but incidentally ended up straddling him which was making Endymion's pants strain.

She placed both hands on the side of his face and looked into his eyes. He could see the sadness but also the love that glittered in her eyes like the million stars that sparkled in the night. He rubbed her thighs gently and he felt her shiver. Her hands moved down to his and she stilled them. "Later…I promise," she grinned, "but I have something to tell you first." Endymion laughed and then nodded his head. "You may proceed…"

"I'm pregnant…" she said softly, her eyes searching his for some sign of anger or disapproval but all she could find was immense joy and tears. Oh my god Endymion was crying! "Are you okay?" she asked, a little freaked out that this man of steel was actually crying.

He kissed her full on the lips and grabbed her hips pulling her closer to him. He needed her. More than anything right now. She was having a baby! HIS baby! She wrapped her arms around his neck and he took hold of her waist and stood up with her grasping his body like it was her only link to life. Without breaking the kiss he found the door that led to his study and then quickly shut it behind them. He walked over to the couch and gently laid her down upon the cushions and followed suit, careful not to crush the baby.

Serenity moaned as his hand moved up to her breast and began to gently massage it through her shirt. She could feel the pool of wetness beginning to form between her legs and she grew even more excited knowing what was soon to come. She ran her hands over his stone hard chest and groaned at the sensation of his mouth finding her taut nipple and gently sucking it. Her hands found his hair and held him in place making him smile. "You like that?" he murmured as he moved to the other nipple and began to repeat.

"Oooh…ooh yes Endy…" she moaned. He plucked her nipple with his teeth and she bucked her hip against his groin making his whole body lock up.

"You keep doing that and I'm not going to be able to wait much longer…" he growled into her ear as he began to suck and nibble her earlobe. Her breathing was getting shorter and shorter with each second that passed. His fingers began to slowly trail down her stomach and then found the wet mound between her legs. He groaned at the slick warmth and began to kiss her neck and collarbone, gently sucking every now and then. He slipped a finger inside and felt her walls clench. He smiled and slipped another one in, pumping slowly at first and then faster.

"Endy! Oh I need you!" she muttered in ecstasy, her hips matching the strokes of his fingers.

That was all he needed to hear before he removed his fingers and began to loosen his pants. She stared at his large member and unconsciously licked her lips. Just as he was about to get on top she sat up and pushed him down so he was sitting. She grasped him firmly in her hand and began to slowly pump, making Endymion lean his head back on the couch, moaning with each stroke. Serenity smiled and leaned closer to the object in her hand and gently began to lick the head. This sent a shock through his body and he began to clench the cushions next to him. Serenity took him in deeper and deeper until he was almost buried to the hilt in her mouth. He nearly came right there at the sight of his cock fully consumed.

"Holy fuck Sere…" he breathed.

She smiled and began to suck and pump. She felt the throbbing and knew he was about to come and slowly took his member out of her mouth, gently grazing it with her teeth and placing a small kiss at the tip. He picked her up before she could even blink and made it so she was once again straddling him. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he helped her lower herself onto him.

They both shuddered in excitement as she began to bounce up and down his shaft. He gripped her hips tightly and began to make her go faster and faster, all the while sucking on her erect nipples. Her head flung back as she felt the warmth continue to grow. Nothing could destroy her happiness in this moment. As she grew closer to her climax, her nails raked at his shoulders. Sweat beginning to form on both of them. She finally felt her walls clench tighter and finally she was over the precipice and floating down from heaven on clouds. Endymion groaned and pumped a few more times and finally found his release. Serenity collapsed onto him, his arms finding their way around her waist. She sighed contentedly and he place a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Sere…" he murmured gently in her ear.

Serenity shot up and looked him dead in the face. "You what?" , she asked, not believing her ears.

"I love you!" he repeated, a large smile gracing his handsomely masculine face.

Serenity's mouth fell slightly agape as she continued to stare at him. It was when he noticed several emotions flicking through her eyes: mainly anger, confusion, and a bit of joy, that he grew concerned.

"What's wrong Sere?" he asked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Nothing…"

"It's obviously something…I thought you would be overjoyed to know how much I love you."

"I am…I really am…but are you sure…you know that you're just not saying it because I'm having a baby?" she asked, her eyes looking down.

He cupped her face in his hands and made her look up at him. "Sere, I have loved you since the very first time I ever laid eyes on you…do you remember when that was?"

Serenity tried to think back but couldn't remember, embarrassment made her once again look down. "No…I don't…"

"We were children and you were picking flowers from my parent's land…"

Serenity once again looked up at him immediately as the memory came flooding back to her. He had been that arrogant little boy so many, many years ago. Seconds later she exploded with laughter, clenching her sides.

"What's so funny, if you don't mind my asking?" Endymion asked a little peeved, but still smirking from seeing his bunny so happy.

"I do remember…you were sooooo jealous that I talked to Kunz!" she laughed heartily, tears forming in her eyes. "Oh my so jealous…"

"I was not jealous!" he muttered defensively.

"Oh no? Well I guess I'm just going to have to go find him then and get his side of the story." She whispered teasingly as she removed herself from him and began to straighten out her skirt. He grabbed her arm and turned her back to him.

"Fine I'll admit I might have been a little jealous."

"A little?" she asked, a perfect silver haired eyebrow raised.

"Okay, okay…a lot! Satisfied?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest and acting the part of a three year old in the middle of a temper tantrum. Serenity laughed harder and smacked him upside the head playfully.

"Say it again."

"What? I'm jealous?" he asked.

"No…the other thing…"

His smile seemed to grow larger if that was in any way possible and he pulled her down on the couch to sit beside him. "I love you."

"Prove it." she said tauntingly and so he did several times over.


	27. Chapter 27

Author's Notes: Once again thank you to all my readers! I love receiving your comments and reviews! Here's Chapter 27, and yes I know I've said this numerous times, but this is real this time! Promise! There will only be a couple more chapters after this and then it is complete! I'm considering making a sequel but we shall just have to see won't we? Haha enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Sailor Moon.

--

"What's this all about?"

"I have no idea…Endymion has been gone for nearly two days…"

"Didn't he just get back tonight?"

"I believe so…"

Everyone congregated in the room seemed to be talking about the same things, all curious about why their leader had disappeared for two days and then returned in a disheveled mess. Once the last person had been sent into the room the girls and their counterparts all stood outside the doors staring forlornly at one another.

"So shall we go get Endymion and Serenity now that everyone is here?" Minako asked quietly, holding tightly onto Kunzite's arm.

Kunzite nodded, "Probably…I'll go get h--."

"There's no need to retrieve me Kunzite, I'm not a lost puppy." ,came the rather strained voice of the very man they were about to go find. As they all turned their heads they saw Enydmion straightening out his shirt and a very bright Serenity standing next to him. Knowing smiles crept up on all of their faces and Minako laughed.

"No you didn't!" she nearly shouted, making Serenity laugh and walk gracefully past them.

She winked at Kunzite when she walked passed and then pushed the door open into the large room that was nearly overly crowded with the clan. The girls all watched her with smiling faces, glad that their friend was okay and followed after her. Ami was the only one to analyze her face and then looked to Endymion with a curious glance before following. She knew Serenity told him, but how much she wasn't sure of. She would definitely have to figure that out later.

The boys began to follow but Kunzite grabbed Endymion's arm and held him back a second until the others disappeared into the crowded room. Endymion looked down at his friend with a raised brow and waited for the silver haired man to speak.

"What was all that about?" he asked.

"And what would you be inferring to?"

Kunzite hesitated, debating on if he really did want to know. "Why did she wink at me? And why do you look an even greater mess than you did when we first returned?"

"Oh well the wink is nothing for you to be concerned about…just a little discussion between me and Serenity is all…and you'll just have to find out the rest just like everyone else is about to." The raven haired man smiled and continued his way into the room. Kunzite watched him walk slowly away and then followed him closely, his eyes occasionally drifting to a certain silver haired girl, giggling in the corner.

Endymion greeted his family with a large smile and then stepped up onto an average size platform made for announcements such as this. Everyone fell silent in eager anticipation as to what news their leader was about to give.

"Well I know there has been some gossip and speculation as to where I've been for the past couple of days and fear not for I am going to tell you everything right now. Now I know that everyone here is my family and nothing is kept secret, however, I felt that only a small group of people should know until everything else was finalized. If some of you don't know already Moonlight Manor was destroyed by the lycans." Gasps and angry shouts began to fill the room and Endymion had to raise his hands to quiet them down. "Yes, I know, for I too feel anger and resentment towards the beasts. However, there is nothing that can be done for our good neighbors. Motoki, the second in charge, was a good man and fought bravely and as best he could against the mongrels, but alas he fell short. It is in this house that we have the last members of the Moonlight Manor and I ask that in honor of their family and home that we have a moment of silence."

Everyone bowed grew very quiet and all eyes seemed to find the floor very interesting at that moment. Endymion, glanced towards Serenity, and noticed that she had a new flow of tears leaking from her eyes but she wiped them away quickly with the back of her hand and took a deep breath. She was such a strong woman and he admired her for that. He then raised his head and drew everyone's attention once more.

"Thank you…now when we arrived we did find a trail that the lycans took and are going to be following it in a few days' time. Once we have established a plan then we'll begin preparations. Now. On a much brighter note…Serenity will you please join me up here?" Serenity nodded and quickly joined Endymion at his side. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "With much joy I am glad to say that Serenity is with child."

The room fell silent for a whole two seconds before an enraged Rei, Minako, and Makato shouted "WHAT?!?!?!" and the rest of the room erupted in cheers. Serenity looked at her friends, apology glistening in her eyes and a promise that she would tell them everything later. After many congratulations, pats on the back, and hugs everyone finally spilled from the room and off to their bedchambers to sleep. Serenity had barely taken one step off the platform before she was dragged off to the side by her guardians.

"What the hell Serenity?! What the fucking hell!!" Rei shouted, her violet eyes turning black.

"Why didn't you tell us?!?!" Minako fumed.

"Holy shit Sere!! This is HUGE!!" Makato said slapping her forehead and shaking her head slowly.

Ami stood there quietly behind the group and watched as Serenity tried to answer each of their questions. "Well it's really not that hard to understand. I'm pregnant with Endymion's baby…I didn't tell you because I only found out this morning and you all were still gone…and yes it is huge but not as huge as I'm going to be in a couple months." She tried to lighten the mood, laughing quietly at her own little joke.

The three girls looked at her, stunned. After the initial shock the girls finally congratulated their leader, with hugs and kisses and soon left the hall to return to their rooms for the night. Serenity watched them leave, gently nibbling on her lower lip. It bothered her that she hadn't been completely honest with her friends and she knew that by the look in Ami's eyes that she hadn't been happy about it either. She sighed heavily and once again began to make her way to the door before she felt a large hand grab hold of her from behind. She locked up at first but once she was enveloped in his masculine smell she relaxed.

"You shouldn't sneak up on a pregnant woman…I hear they can get quite hormonal." She teased as she turned in his arms to face him.

He laughed and placed a light kiss on her forehead before looking her dead in the eyes. "Now Sere because you are with child I have two requests from you. I need you to promise that you'll obey me. Please?" he asked, very serious.

Serenity smiled, "It depends on what they are…"

"No there is no 'depends'. It's yes or no."

"Okay, okay jeez don't be so serious mister moody." she laughed, but his expression didn't change. "Okay what are your requests?"

"First…I want you to sleep with me every night so that I know you and the baby are safe."

"Sounds reasonable enough…next one?"

"Well the next one I'm not so sure you'll agree with.." he hesitated.

"I've already given you my word…what is it?"

"Well…because you are with child…I want you to stay here when we hunt down the mutts." He said, his breath catching in his throat. He expected screaming, and at the very least something thrown at him again, but none of this came. He looked down at her and saw that she was staring at him, her eyes dead of emotion.

"Sere?" he called to her gently, still no reaction. He went to reach her cheek but she turned her head away from him and removed herself from his grasp.

"How could you make me promise not to go?" she whispered, her body stiff like a corpse.

He looked at her, trying to think of what he could say to help explain why he didn't want her to go. "I know you're angry but if you go then there's a chance the baby could get hurt. I know you don't want that."

Sere continued to stare at him with her empty eyes, and then shook her head. "I'm going…and you can't stop me…my baby will be just fine…"

"It's our baby…and I want to be sure that both my wife and child are safe and alive when I return."

"No…it's MY baby…you are no father the way I see it…" she muttered angrily and walked off, leaving a very stunned Endymion behind her.

--

"I don't know what to do Zoi…"

"Ami, he needs to know."

"Yes, yes I know that; but I feel like I would be betraying Serenity by snitching on her like that. I mean for all we know it COULD be his…"

"Yes…but it could also be that filthy bastard…and in that case if she IS carrying his child then it must be destroyed."

"WHAT?!" Ami choked out, eyes large as saucers.

"You heard me…if it is his then the baby is an abomination and must be terminated. We can not have that sort of mixed breed. We do not know anything about it and for all we know it could be unstable. We would never be able to trust it."

"Zoi do you realize what you're saying? Telling Endymion of the chances the baby might not be his is understandable but telling Serenity she has to kill her own child if it is the other man's would break her! Mutt or not! Do you know nothing of Serenity?!"

Zoicite sighed and scratched his eyes. He groaned heavily and gave a hard glance towards the fired up blue haired mistress. "Ami…be realistic…you were a doctor once and still are…you know what I'm saying is true."

Ami turned on her heel and walked over to the window, her eyes staring hatefully up at the full moon. "I'm not going to ask Serenity to give up her child…and I'm not going to tell Endymion about it either. It's none of our business. Serenity will tell him in her own time." With that having been said she turned sharply and exited the room.

--

"WHAT?!?!" came the earsplitting scream of a very angry man. His chest, heaving up and down, from exertion and his eyes practically bulging from his head. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" came another enraged shout accompanied by the loud smash of a chair crashing against the wall.

Zoicite slightly shuddered at Endymion's temper and unknowingly took a step back. "Sir, I'm sorry…but it's true. However, we are going to be running some te…"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" Endymion roared as he shoved his general, nearly knocking him over and slamming the study door open.

"SERENITY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" he screamed as he stomped his way towards the stairs. People who had been hanging out in the hall focused their attention on him, however, for only a second. For when they saw the pure menace glistening in his eyes they all seemed to become apart of the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU LOOKING AT?!" he glared and then he saw a group of girls descending the stairs that he knew very well.

"All of you. In my study. NOW!" he ordered, the girls practically jumped and then looked at one another. None of them knew what was going on, although, Ami shot a death glare towards Zoicite who was now hovering quite a few steps behind his angered leader.

The girls silently walked past Endymion and into the study as told, with a murmured 'bastard' and a venomous look from Ami to Zoi she calmly followed her team. Zoicite looked down at the floor, not daring to defend himself against a very pissed off girlfriend. Endymion stood in the hall for three more seconds and opened his mouth to say something, but as if on cue Serenity walked in from the back door. She was carrying what looked like a small bouquet of roses and a large smile was on her face. She didn't even notice that Endymion was standing right there until she accidentally bumped into him. Her head shot up and was about to give an immediate apology when she saw Endymion glaring down at her like Satan had just cursed her to the seventh level of hell.

"Endy?" she asked quite softly, scared of the menacing look he was giving her.

"Study. Now." He turned to Zoi, "Get Kunz, Jed, and Nephrite in there as well. And by all that is holy you better hurry you fucking ass up."

Zoicite scurried off like a frightened puppy while Endymion fiercely took hold of Serenity's arm and practically dragged her into the room where she found her friends were waiting. Rei, Minako, and Makato all had looks of confusion on their face while Ami had the look of regret and grief written all over her. Serenity noticed that immediately and knew what Endymion must have discovered.

He threw her down on a chair and sat behind his desk so as to put some space between them and to help restrain himself from murdering her right there on the spot. Serenity looked down at her lap, her fingers intertwined with one another. Seconds later, the rest of his general walked through the door. Kunzite was the last to enter and closed the door behind him with a soft click.

Endymion leaned back in his chair and his eyes locked onto Serenity. "So…would anyone like to guess as to what news I have just heard of?"

No one answered.

"No? Well let me inform each and every one of you in this room. As you all know Serenity is with child."

"Shouldn't you be happy about that?" Minako chirped in, confused as ever.

"Minako…if you interrupt me once more your ass will be kicked out of this house and if I EVER find you near this property again you will sorely regret it."

Minako instantly became quiet and Kunzite stood beside her, holding her hand to comfort her.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T TALK TO MY FRIEND LIKE THAT!" Serenity shouted, now standing from her chair. Eyes completely focused on him.

"Shut the hell up Serenity and sit down." He sneered.

If only looks could kill. Serenity had so much hatred in her eyes, Endymion could almost feel the effects of the poisonous look. He then looked at each one of them with a careful glance. "Now if I may continue before I was so rudely interrupted. Serenity is with child. But this child is quite possibly not mine."

"WHAT?!" came the shocked reply from everyone besides Serenity, Ami, and Zoicite.

"Are you accusing Serenity of being a whore you high and mighty ass?! Because if you are I'll fucking rip you a new one!" came the angered reply of Makato, who was shaking at this point.

Serenity had once again returned her eyes to focus on her lap, tears already beginning to form.

"No, I am not calling her a whore…just a deceitful bitch." He seethed.

Serenity covered her face with her hands and began to bawl her eyes out. This was the last straw and all the girls launched towards Endymion. Being trained and feeling like their leader was being threatened, they automatically jumped in front of Endymion growling at the girls. They stared at one another for a good while, each of them shaking with fury.

Serenity stood up immediately and stared at Endymion silently, and then she spoke. "You have NO idea of what I've been through. I was captured and tortured for nearly three months and for all we know RAPED! And all you care about you bastard is yourself. Well you know what. I pray to every God out there that YOU are NOT the father of my baby! You don't deserve to be." She turned sharply on her heel and faced her friends. "Girl's I believe it's time for us to leave."

The girls still glaring daggers at their counterparts finally withdrew from their attack stances and followed their mistress out of the room. They immediately went to their assigned rooms and packed everything they would be able to carry comfortably. Ten minutes later they walked down the stairs, the boys gathered at the foot.

"I hope you all burn in hell...especially you Jed…" Rei spat.

"Rei…"

"Don't." she commanded and he closed his mouth.

The girls walked out the door and before Serenity closed it behind her she turned and looked at the group. Each of them looked depressed and grief stricken except for one tall, dark man standing in the front. She looked at him closely and then shook her head, "You are nothing to me anymore…you disgust me." Those were her last words before she turned her head and silently closed the door.


	28. Chapter 28

Author's Notes: Okay, so I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter! To be honest I wrote it out of anger because I was extremely pissed off at someone and I kinda took my feelings and put them into that chapter. I also want to inform you that I am yet again pissed off at a couple more people now so no telling what I'm going to put in this one. So, sorry about that. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine.

--

Screams pierced the cold night air, the smell of blood and smoke filling everyone's nostrils as they continued to fight to the very end. It had been two months since Serenity had last seen or spoken to Endymion and ever since then she hadn't been the same. Her once happy go lucky attitude was now dark and sinister, and could even be compared to that of the devil himself. Her bright cerulean eyes were now a deep, piercing gray. The girls had eventually stopped trying to comfort her and found it best to just let her be. The only girl Serenity would actually talk to was Ami and that was only when she came to check on her growing pregnancy. Serenity now was large and had been confined to a small cottage so as not to get hurt during the battle. She hated this cottage with every fiber in her being. Of course they had to pick the one where she had first met Endymion and where her parents had brought her after they had escaped the grasp of the lycans.

Her nose wrinkled at the sour stench that filled the air. The dust mixing in with the battle made her feel even more nauseated than she already was. She flicked a strand of hair out of her face and forcefully stood up grabbing her back as she did so. Her pregnancy had been tough so far, but she had tried to keep the pain in and out of the eyes of the others. She slowly walked over to the window and saw the fire burning in the distance. Her mind raced with questions and fury. If only she hadn't been pregnant she would be out there ripping the lycans to shreds and making them pay for what they did to her. Hell, she would have gone out there as pregnant as she was and still kicked all of their asses with as much anger she had bottled up inside her.

Her hands found her stomach and she began to unconsciously rub it, up and down. It was about a month after they had left Raven's Spire and found a suitable place to live that Ami had been able to perform a few tests with some help from the other girls and determined that the baby was indeed Endymion's, but this made Serenity grow even colder inside. There was no question that she loved her baby with all of her heart, but hell would freeze over before she would ever let Endymion know the truth. He hadn't even given her the chance to explain herself. The major ordeal she had been through. It was a miracle she was even still pregnant after that. In fact, she had asked Ami how it was even possible for her to still be carrying the baby and all she could get out of the blue haired vixen was that it was a miracle from the heavens. _Miracle my ass. More like a death sentence to a life joined to that dickhead forever._ She thought heatedly.

A low growl emitted from the back of her throat as she punched the wall next to her, the wood splintering in several places. "Fuck him!" she shouted, her eyes still glaring out the window. She removed her fist from the wall and it numbly fell to her side. "I hate him…" she whispered to herself as she turned away from the wall and walked back to her seat. Recently, it had been hard for her to stand for very long periods of time. Ami had explained that because she wasn't human anymore that the baby was a vampire itself and its body was muscle just like theirs, which in turn would also make the baby heavier in the womb. Serenity once again growled out of frustration and anger and tossed her head back, closing her eyes in the process. "Why did this happen to me?" she whined.

"Oh stop it Sere." Came an all too familiar voice which made Serenity raise her head and look in her direction. She took in Ami's appearance and saw that she looked a little disheveled but otherwise untouched.

"How's the battle going? I wouldn't know because you all keep me locked up in here like a three year old." She sneered. Ami shook her head and walked over to her friend. She knelt down before her and lifted the silver haired girl's shirt up and began to press firmly on her stomach.

After they had left Endymion's house Ami had felt completely horrible about the entire ordeal. She saw the change happening in her friend and knew to just let the insults go in one ear and out the other but as much as she tried her regret continued to grow. Serenity looked down at her questioningly and awaited her friend's response. At different intervals in the past month Ami had come to check up on her and the baby. Recently, it had been getting harder and harder to come check up on her with the battle growing more fierce with each passing day, and further trying to confuse the scent trail so as the lycans wouldn't find the rather large pregnant woman hidden away in the woods.

"Well?" Serenity started, "You never answered my question…"

"It's getting worse…but on the good side of things you're coming along great and should be feeling the contractions pretty soon…hopefully after the battle of course. I don't know if I'll be able to come back again for a while. The lycans seem to be growing in number each night, and it's getting harder to confuse our scents."

"How are the girls?" Serenity questioned, almost hesitant.

"Well, Rei and Makato have a bet going on to see who can kill the most. Both of them are okay, no serious injuries have been taken. Just some cuts and scrapes. Minako on the other hand fell when fighting three lycans. She managed to kill two of them but the other snuck up behind her and knocked her to the ground. Kunzite got her out of there just in time. She's healing at the camp a bit away from the fighting, Zoicite is taking care of her as we speak. She's the only one who has sustained a serious injury. All of the men are doing fine. I think Jed might have lost a couple strands of hair which made him explode and let's just say it wasn't a very appealing sight after that happened."

"And what about…?" she began, but stopped. She didn't want to say his name. She didn't care about him anymore and so she had to remind herself of that several times over each day. He seemed to plague her mind, even more now that her pregnancy was almost to its end.

"He's fine…he's in the best shape out of all of us. You should see him Sere. He's like one of them. Ruthless." Ami sighed and pulled Serenity's shirt back down over her stomach. She looked at the rotund belly once more and then up at her friend's face.

"When are you going to tell him?"

Serenity stared down at her anger filling her eyes. "Shouldn't you be going? I'm sure your precious Zoicite is going to miss you."

Ami sighed and stood up, tears filling her eyes. "Everyday I wish I could take back what happened Sere. Every day, but I can't. I am so sorry that things turned out this way. I'll come and check on you in a couple hours." Ami smiled gently, wiping random tears with the back of her hand and then walked out the front door.

Serenity stared after her silently. She didn't know why all of a sudden she was so mean and disheartening. Yes, she did. It was because of him. He took everything away from her. The only thing that she really had left was this baby. Even her friends were scared of her now. They had all barely spoken since that one night and yet she knew they all still cared about her. Why she didn't know. She wouldn't love herself with the way she had been acting. Hell, she didn't love herself at all right now. She closed her eyes and quietly began to cry to herself, hugging her stomach.

"I want things to go back to how they were…don't you?" she whispered to her stomach. As if in response, she felt a sharp pain rip through her abdomen. Serenity winced and gently began to massage her belly. She stood from the chair and carefully walked over to the bed. She laid down on her side and soothingly rubbed her stomach in circles. In the past this had worked to calm the baby but of course of all nights the baby had to be stubborn.

"You're just like you're father." She laughed quietly, and turned to lie on her back. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to regain some energy. Along the way she had fallen asleep and when she awoke she groggily opened her eyes and turned her head to look out the window. The moon had sunk a little lower in the sky. "Only a few more hours till sunrise…" she told herself calmly, as she lifted herself up into a sitting position, she crouched over instantly, an even sharper pain hitting her than before. "Shit." She cursed as she once again began to rub her stomach. She could feel the movements the baby was making and clenched her eyes shut. She rocked back and forth but the pain continued. She glanced out the window once more and realized that Ami had yet to come check up on her. It surely had been more than two hours because the moon had barely touched its peak when she last came to visit.

Serenity slowly stood, but immediately regretted the decision. She ground her teeth fiercely and stumbled over to the window. She listened carefully and could still hear the screams of battle. "What's going on out there?" she asked herself. She hated being so far away from everyone. She never knew what was going on and at this point she really needed someone there with her. The baby continued to writhe within her and at that moment she had made her decision. She needed to get out of this godforsaken cabin and go find help. As far as she knew, the cabin was located on Endymion's land, and Ami had said that the vampire camp was approximately twenty miles east of the mansion.

"That's doable." She huffed, "yeah if I wasn't bloated like a whale and could actually walk." She rolled her eyes and made her way to the front door. She peeked her head out first and sniffed the air. At first she felt as if she were about to get sick, but swallowed the feeling and sniffed once more. She couldn't detect any sign of the lycans so she slowly made her way out the door and in the direction of the camp.

With every step she took, pain seemed to shoot from her toes to her head. She held her stomach with one hand, the other placed firmly on her back to help keep it straight. "Come on Sere, you can do this. You've done it for this long. Come on." She encouraged herself. Every ten minutes or so she checked the moon's position and tried to walk faster but she just couldn't do it. The pain was growing more intense every minute, and the smell of the air wasn't helping her in any way. Tears began to prick her eyes when she saw the dim light beginning to form over the distant horizon. _I'm not going to make it…_she thought dismally. She wiped the tears from her eyes but as she did so she missed the large rock in front of her and tripped over it. She felt herself falling but out of instinct she shoved her hands out in front of her and caught herself before her belly could hit the hard earth.

She grunted heavily. That seemed to be the last straw for the baby because the pain grew tenfold and she could feel her stomach muscles trembling with the force. "You're not coming out yet!" Serenity screamed at it. She pushed herself up and began to walk as fast as she could, wincing the entire time. The sunlight kept filling more and more of the sky and soon she could see the tip of the sun glistening before her. Immediately she could feel the burning of her skin and more tears leaked from her eyes. _I'm going to die out here alone and pregnant…great…_she thought sadistically, but continued to press on towards her goal. With each second that passed she felt more of her skin melt away and she screamed out in pain as the baby continued to attempt to make its way out. She fell to the ground once more, lying on her back nearly unconscious. She felt her eyes growing heavy and all she felt was pain. Her body began to grow numb and she closed her eyes. Just as she was about to let go, she heard a voice in the distance ringing in her ears.

"Don't give up, Sere…"

"Endymion…" she called, and then her body went limp and she drifted into the darkness.


End file.
